Resident Evil: Cry Havoc
by Zilla 2000
Summary: In the wake of President Bedford's death a new President has taken charge. When one of his Research Labs on the Hawaiian Island of Oahu is compromised an outbreak occurs and Helena is in the thick of it. While this is going on Leon is fighting to expose the truth on The Family, Raccoon City, and Tall Oak and Chris is on the trail of the newly revived Neo-Umbrella.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Day Hawaii Died**

The sun was shining high on this day in Washington D.C. and going normal for Dean Devlin. Why shouldn't it though, he was now the new president of the United States of America. In the wake of the death of Adam Bedford he had taken the reigns as head of the free world. His popularity amongst the people were high to the point where they loved him but in truth he wasn't as good as they thought he was a member of The Family and had taken over the organization after the death of Simmons. Simmons plan for taking power had gotten him killed but Devlin used it to jump his way to power.

The goal of the Family was to keep the world stable by any means necessary. It was Simmons idea to Sterilize Raccoon City after the outbreak of the T-Virus. Unlike Simmons he didn't like the use of the T-Virus as a weapon and actually funneled money into the BSAA into fighting terrorist organizations that was using Bioweapons. Even though he didn't like them he saw a use in them the goal is capable the world stable by any means necessary and one way of doing that was by controlling the BOW's. For whoever controlled the BOW's controlled the world.

Devlin then quickly lifted his head as he noticed a Caucasian woman with short black hair and wearing a black suit and glasses enter the room holding a clipboard.

"Sir Mr. Kennedy is here to see you." She said earning a nod from the president.

"Good send him in." he replied before watching as Caucasian man with short blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and wearing a black leather jacket over a blue button-up shirt, black jeans, and black shoes.

"Mr. Kennedy come in." the man Devlin said before watching Leon take a seat across from him.

"When they said I would be meeting someone important I was expecting the new president." Leon stated earning a chuckle from Devlin.

"I get that but I also know that you had a relationship with the late President Bedford, rest his soul, so I know you're not stranger to sitting across from someone in power." Devlin replied earning a slight smile from Leon.

"True so I must ask why did bring me here?" he asked earning a chuckle from Devlin.

"I'm aware that you were close to President Bedford and he confided in you his plan of going public with the Raccoon City incident as well as other things." Devlin started earning a nod from Leon.

"You plan to do the same?" he asked earning a shake of the head from Leon.

"No, I get where Bedford came from in wanting to reveal to the world about the threat of Bioweapons but to reveal to the world our involvement with them will cause a backlash that I don't want to see happen. And I wish to trust that you and your partner Ms. Harper will remain quiet about it as well." Devlin replied causing Leon to look at the floor.

"I can say that I'll remain silent, but I can't speak for Helena she disappeared after the funeral of her sister." Stated Leon earning a nod from Devlin.

"I see well as long as we're on the same page with that information I can say that this meeting is over." Devlin said while rising up and extending his hand for Leon who quickly shook it before turning to leave out of the office while the woman reentered.

"Can you trust him?" she asked earning a low growl from the man.

"No, but what's stopping me from throwing him in a cell and throwing away the key is Ms. Harper. She dropped off the grid months ago and I have a feeling that she'll reach out to him and when she does we can put them both away so they won't expose the truth to anyone." Devlin replied earning a nod from the woman.

"Understood sir!" the woman replied before making her way out of the office.

"Oh and Ms. Winters how are things at the Cube?" asked Devlin earning a slight smile from the woman.

 **Oahu**

The sun was beading down on the third largest of the Hawaiian Islands and people from all over were enjoying this sunlight and heat by going to the beach or spending their day outside. There was an exception to this on a part on a remote part of the island that was guarded by the U.S. Military. There was a building on this part of the Island known as the Cube to those that knew about because of its cube like shape.

The building was protected by a gate to prevent unwanted guest but many not venture to close anyway as a white car pulled up in the large parking lot of the building out stepped a woman of Korean Descent and wearing a white lab coat. This woman was named Professor Kim and she was a bio-research engineer who oversaw the operation of the Cube.

As she walked through the front door she quickly took in the smell of sterilized air before swiping her keycard through the door and making her way down the hall where she was greeted by many other scientist making their way through the hall.

"Professor!" said a Caucasian man with thick glasses, sandy brown hair, and wearing a lab coat.

"This better be good Professor Ross." Professor said earning a chuckle from the man.

"Yes mam, last night something happened with one of the J'avo." the Ross said as the duo walked through a set of double doors where they noticed glass cages separating themselves from various BOW's like the Shriekers, Bloaters, Bloodshots, and the normal zombies that had been infected with the C-Virus before entering a room where they noticed several crystalized shells behind a glass wall in a white room with blood on the wall.

"What happened to the J'avo that was in that cell?" Professor Kim asked only to receive a startled look from Ross.

"They're in that shell mam, last night it started attacking each other and their bodies started to adapt the next thing we knew they were crystalizing themselves." He said causing Kim to look back at the shells just as a cloud of smoke erupted from the one in the center that shocked both her and Ross as the duo watched as a large sticky looking bright yellow creature with tiny air holes covering it's body emerged from the center chrysalis and give off a violent shriek.

"Fascinating, we haven't seen this type before." Said Kim before the duo watched as the creature started to shake stand in place and shake before releasing a blue cloud into that cell that shrouded the creature and the other shells as Kim and Ross looked at the scene closely before something collided against the glass of the cell with enough force to crack it.

"What the-!" yelled Ross as they noticed three creatures covered in armor beginning to pound on the glass causing multiple cracks to form as Kim rushed to an emergency alarm and quickly pulled it just as the creatures broke the glass and flooded the room with the blue gas that Ross quickly breathed in while Kim ran out of the room with Ross in two.

"Are you okay?" she asked while approaching Ross who looked up at her with bright red eyes before sinking his teeth into the side of her throat earning a loud shriek from the woman who quickly hit the ground the creatures continued to pound on the locked door but to her shock the door didn't give way instead it opened and allowed the creatures to merely walk out including the Bloaters, Shriekers, and Bloodshots they had in cages as screams and gunfire filled the halls of the building Kim finally found herself fading before her eyes turned a bright red and she gave off a violent shriek.

 **Honolulu**

The sight of the sun almost seemed pounding to a five-foot-two nineteen year old African-Samoan with short black hair, brown eyes, and light brownish skin. The boys name was Marcus Roman and as he opened his eyes and looked out the window where the sun was beaming into his face he quickly cringed while giving a low yawn. As he layed shirtless on the bed his new tribal tattoos that were etched down his left arm seemed to glow under the sunlight as he blinked his brown eyes. He wasn't from Hawaii, he was here on Spring Break but just a few weeks before he was visiting his grandparents in America Samoa after his mother told him that he needed to be learn more about his heritage.

Getting the tattoo was one of the most painful experiences of his life because they didn't use regular needles like everyone else. There method was more old fashioned and caused a lot of pain that he had to fight through to get his tattoo. In truth he fought through that but he wasn't much of a fighter he was only five-foot-two and he was a little on the chubby side, but he mostly attributed that to being from a race of people that are some of the largest on the planet and being shorter than most of their women.

As Mark turned his head his eyes fell on a familiar Caucasian woman with neck-length brown hair, almost clear silver eyes, and wearing a blue t-shirt and black sleep-pants. As Mark smiled at the rather attractive woman his eyes quickly widened as he watched her pick up a glass of ice water before dumping it on him causing him to roll out of the bed with a loud shiver.

"What the fuck Helena?" Mark asked with anger in his voice.

"You have ten minutes to get dressed and get the hell out of my apartment." She said before setting the glass down on the dresser next to her bed before walking out of the room while Mark wiped himself off and took a deep breath.

"Damn why you gotta be such a bitch in the morning?" he whispered under his breath while grabbing at his blue jean pants, white shoes, and a black t-shirt.

He didn't know much about Helena Harper just that the first night he came to Honolulu he met her at a local bar where a friend talked him into talking to her. That night they went back to her apartment, had sex and then the next morning she quickly threw him out without so much as a goodbye and that's how things have been between them these last couple of weeks. She'd call him at night to come to her apartment where they'd have sex and then toss him out the next morning. Most guys would be in heaven with the prospect but Mark wasn't like that.

He enjoyed the sex but he wanted to know more about Helena. The only things he seemed to know was her name, he figured that she must have been in the military because despite her size she could easily overpower him, she was close to a girl named Deborah that he figured was dead because some nights she would cry in her sleep saying her name, and that she must have blamed herself for her death.

As Mark looked at the dresser next to the bed he noticed that it was covered with empty beer bottles, medicine bottles for sleeping pills, antidepressants, and antipsychotics. Along with it was something that made Mark's stomach turn every time he saw it. It was a spoon and a lighter that he knew was used for Heroin. He knew that what had with Helena was just an overextended one night stand but he couldn't help but feel for her even if she didn't want him to.

Mark then quickly made his way into the woman's living room where he noticed Helena sitting on her couch staring into nothing as the Samoan quickly approached her and leaned down to face her.

"I'm gone!" he said while moving in for a kiss only for Helena to look away from him.

"We don't kiss." She said earning a nod from Mark.

"Right!" he said but despite that rule he still moved and planted a soft kiss on her cheek before rising back up and making his way out of Helena's apartment while the woman turned on her television where a news report was being broadcasted about an explosion on the other side of the island.

In days past Helena would care about the news but not now as she quickly walked out of the living room and made her way back into her room where she picked up her spoon before opening her dresser where her Picador Handgun was located along with a vial of Heroin that the Helena quickly picked up before sitting on her bed and prepared herself for her next fix.

 **Washington D.C.**

The news of the incident at the Cube had quickly reached Devlin's ear and the man wasn't happy about it. He'd invested a lot of money into that facility and to see it go up in flames. He wasn't too worried about Hawaii itself despite the infection being released on the most populated of the Hawaiian Islands and he knew in a few hours he would have to speak at a press conference about what happened in Hawaii and he was hoping to sway the masses as Ms. Winters office.

"I hope you have good news for me." He said earning a nod from the woman.

"You didn't want the BSAA to be notified about the outbreak, so the Navy Seals at the local base were notified and are in route to the location. They've were briefed to expect." She said earning a nod from Devlin.

"Alright tell the Navy to remain on alert and to keep their ships around the island. If the incident gets to out of hand we may have to block setup a blockade around the island." Devlin replied earning a nod from the woman.

 **Oahu**

The news had reported an explosion but to Captain Miguel Acosta it was a possible terrorist attack. He was a rather muscular Mexican-American man with short black hair, bright brown eyes and dark brown skin. He had his doubt about this explosion being a terrorist attack but he was soldier and taught to follow his orders not question them and that Is what he was going to do as he loaded a Magazine into his M16A2 Assault Rifle before turning to his men who were sitting behind him.

"Alright we're going to investigate that explosion. HQ received word that it may be a possible terrorist attack and told us to expect anything so if something happens be prepared to start shooting." He said earning nods from his soldiers.

"Bring us down." Acosta yelled as the pilot of the lead Blackhawk started to drop down along with the second Blackhawk that was following after them before touching down in a valley for the soldiers to put their feet on the ground before making their way to the sight of the explosion on foot.

"Keep your eyes open people." Said Acosta as he slowly led his team pass the treeline and into a wooded area of the island where the sound of a branch breaking caught everyone's attention.

"What was that?" asked one man as he pointed his gun in the direction of the nose while Acosta ordered everyone to hold.

"I think your men are on edge." Said Sergeant Michael Solder. He was a rather muscular Caucasian man with short brown hair, bright green eyes, and holding an M4A1 Assault Rifle.

"You would be too." Acosta replied before leading his men deeper into the woods where they noticed a man in a white lab coat sitting on the ground.

"Hold up." Said one of the soldiers as Acosta and the others watched as the man approached the kneeling figure.

"Leproski get back here." Acosta yelled but his words went on deaf ears as Leproski kneeled down before the man.

"Sir are you okay?" he asked while tapping the man on the shoulder only for the creature to lift its head and show off its bright red eyes and snarling teeth before pouncing at the soldier and biting down on his cheek with enough force to draw blood as everyone ran to Leproski and tried to pull the man off it seemed in vain until a gunshot caught everyone attention as she bullet collided with the creatures side and knocked it off the screaming soldier.

"What the fuck is that?" asked Solder as the group watched as the creature rose to its feet with blood leaking from its mouth while utterly ignoring the bullet that was lodged in its stomach.

"Shit!" yelled a soldier as he lifted his the creature jumped at him only to be cut down by a hailstorm of bullets courtesy of the automatic weapons as bullets ripped through the creatures stomach, head, chest, and legs before stopping as the group watched the creature hit the ground with a loud thud.

"What the fuck was that?" asked a soldier before the group heard a serious of moans and snarls that caused them to look away from the fallen Zombie and notice that they were being surrounded by fifteen zombies that were snarling at them.

"Shit!" said Acosta as the creatures pounced at the soldiers almost at once.

 **Washington D.C.**

After leaving the White House Leon quickly made his way back to his hotel where he grabbed a notebook and started to write inside of it.

In truth he didn't like the idea of President Devlin's decision to keep the lid on what happened in Raccoon City and Tall Oaks. The world needed to know the threat that Bioweapons had on the world and since Bedford is unable to do it Leon would expose it but he couldn't right now. For his main obstacle was the Family. Even from beyond his grave Simmons had a way to keep people from finding out the truth.

He and Helena may have cut the head off the snake but he knew one would quickly grow back. So for the last few months he'd been doing research on men connected to Simmons who could have possibly been connected to the Family. Right now he didn't have a clue who the head of the Family was or even real members. He knew after Simmons death they would probably go into hiding but he'd find a way to expose them for who they were and what they were.

As Leon continued to look through his notes he turned his head as the sound of his doorknob being turned and watched as a woman with short brown hair tied into a ponytail, bright brown eyes, and wearing a black shirt under a red jacket with blue jean pants and brown boots.

"So how did the meeting with the President go?" asked Claire as she walked into the hotel room and closed the door behind her.

"It was more of a threat being issued then a meeting. He wanted to tell me that he wasn't going to tell the world about what happened in Raccoon City and Tall Oaks and wanted me to keep my mouth shut as well." Leon stated earning a slight chuckle from Claire.

"I kinda figured that was what he was going to say. Devlin ain't Bedford he doesn't want to create more panic in the world then there already is." She replied.

"Yeah but the world has got to know about this and maybe the next time there's an outbreak we can be ready for it and not sitting ducks." Leon yelled earning a nod from Claire.

"Have you heard from Chris?" Leon asked earning a shake of the head from Claire.

"No he's been all over with the BSAA apparently." She said earning a slight nod from Leon.

 **Honolulu**

"BEGIN!" yelled an elderly heavyset Japanese man with short black hair, black eyes, and wearing a black kimono as he watched as a Japanese girl with long black hair, black eyes, and wearing a black and red kimono dueled with a young Japanese boy with wooden swords as the clang of wood hitting wood filled the air the man couldn't help but smile as he watched the girl quickly overpower her stronger opponent.

"Finish it." He said as boy quickly tried to swing his weapon downward at the girl who quickly dodged the boy and swung her weapon at the boy's knees and quickly took him from under his feet and caused the boy to fall flat on his back while she put the wooden blade to his throat.

"Enough!" the man yelled causing the girl to pull her weapon away from the boy before stepping away from him and allowing him to stand.

"Akamai I thought moving you to the advanced class would make give you a challenge, but I see that all it did was make you beat your opponents ten seconds longer." The instructor said with a chuckle.

"You practice a lot." He said with a chuckle.

"Everyday!" she replied earning a nod from the instructor.

"That's good, you father must be proud you're both dismissed." He said before watching as his two students went their separate ways as Akamai made her way into the shower area and put on her street clothes that consisted of a red button-up shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes before picking up her cellphone and seeing that she had a missed call from her friend Samantha asking her if she wanted to hang out later.

It was a big question to Akamai and a tough decision but she decided to give in and respond with a yes before making her way out of the building.

 **Mark**

The drive back to his hotel wasn't long for Mark as he opened the door and noticed a Chinese American man stretched on his bed wearing a black muscles shirt, black jeans, and bright blue shoes. This kid was Lee and he and Mark had been best friends with each other since they were young boys growing up in Long Beach. They were like brothers and almost inseparable, for Mark felt more comfortable with Lee then around his own brothers.

"Wake up!" said Mark as he kicked Lee's foot causing the boy to turn.

"Sup bro where you been?" he asked while turning to Mark with a smile.

"Where you think?" Mark replied with a question of his own while taking a seat on the bed.

"Oh with that woman that just want dick good for you. We still on for tonight though, we only got a few more days on this island. Might as well get out and turn up." Said Lee as Mark gave a chuckle.

"Yeah let's get do that." Said Mark earning a chuckle from Lee as the duo bumped fist before.

 **Helena**

Things were finally starting to return to Helena as she opened her eyes and noticed that the sun had finally set on this day but the island was never completely dark as Helena noticed that lights from the many hotels, tiki bars, and beach parties kept most of the island lit up like Vegas as Helena rubbed her eyes before walking out of her bedroom and into her living room where the TV was still broadcasting the news report on the explosion and how Navy ships had setup blockades around Oahu.

That didn't seem to matter to Helena though as she quickly stripped out of her clothing before stepping into her shower. Deborah's death really hit Helena hard, and after Simmons was killed that's when everything really started to sink in. She managed to push Deborah's death to the back of her head when she was hunting Simmons with Leon because she had a mission that she had to see through and being a wreck wasn't going to help her, but now she didn't have a mission and the guilt, sadness, and grief had basically consumed her.

Her main problem now was that she didn't like reality and only felt good when she was asleep because she could see her sister and relive happy memories with her. She started taking sleeping pills to make her sleep and other drugs to help her sleep longer until she finally moved to Heroin because the drug could knock her out for hours and she could do be with her family without worrying about the world around her.

She knew that Leon would someday come looking for her but she couldn't let him see her like that. She couldn't have the man she's grown to love see her at the edge of the abyss. Feelings for the former cop started to develop while they were hunting Simmons. She loved how despite everything she did he strived to help her, to keep her out of prison, and to give her the revenge she deserved. She couldn't let him see her like this a wreck someone who's high most of the day, drunk most of the night, and brings random guys to her home for sex.

In truth when it came to Mark she didn't really care for him, he was just one of six men she'd brought home. He was the youngest and not the most experienced but what made her keep calling him over everyone else was the fact that he was the most defiant. She'd made rules with the men she slept with no kissing, she'd call you never call her, no oral, be gone by morning, no hanging out, and absolutely no I love you's.

Mark was defiant of all those things he'd kiss her during sex and in the morning he'd kiss her goodbye, he'd call to check on her, he'd call to hang out, he was never gone when she woke up, and she never went down on him but he's been down on her numerous times. That rule was mostly what she wouldn't do but she wouldn't complain if someone did it to her. He never told her that he loved her but he didn't need to, she could see in his eyes that he was developing feelings for her and that he cared about her well-being. He told her he didn't like that she did drugs, she brushed his words off but the message was clear…He cared about her.

And it was those defiant traits that made him comparable to the man she loved even if he didn't look the part or really act the part of Leon but after a few bottles of vodka he didn't need to because she saw him in everyone.

As Helena stepped out of the shower she quickly through on a cut-off white t-shirt that showed her toned midsection, blue jean pants, and a pair of white tennis shoes. They weren't much to wear but all she was doing was grabbing a drink and as long they covered her body she was fine. She then quickly grabbed her Picador and put it in the back of her pants before walking out her front door.

 **Washington D.C.**

"How are things Ms. Winters?" Devlin asked with worry in his voice as he watched Ms. Winters enter his office.

"We lost contact with the Navy Seal teams and the outbreak is spreading to Honolulu as we speak." She replied earning a low groan from Devlin.

"What would you have me do sir?" she asked earning a few seconds of silence from Devlin before he spoke.

"Alert the Navy tell them to pull all personal and equipment from Oahu and to setup a blockade around the island." He replied earning a nod from the woman.

"And what are you going to tell the press sir?" Ms. Winters asked as Devlin took a deep breath.

"What they don't want to here." He replied as Ms. Winters walked out of the office.

 **Akamai**

The drive to the beach wasn't long for Akamai as she quickly stepped out of her car she was greeted by her friend Haruko. Unlike Akamai, who was born in Japan, Haruko was born in California and because of her rich family was able to bounce around between the large and small states. They were Japanese but seemed to different worlds away whereas Akamai dressed more conservative Haruko was dressed in a cutoff red shirt, tight black leggings, and tennis shoes while her hair was done in a wrap and makeup was covering her face as she approached Akamai with a smile.

"You made it." She greeted her earning a nod from Akamai.

"Yeah so what are we-." She started before Haruko grabbed her by her hand and led her down to the beach where she noticed there was a large bonfire with almost a hundred people dancing around it with loud club music playing in the background.

"Come on Akamai don't be a stiff." She said as Akamai watched her quickly start dancing with a blonde haired boy. Despite knowing what she was getting into by coming out with Haruko Akamai wasn't much of a party person so she quickly walked over to a rock far away from the party and took a seat while looking out at the ocean. She had to admit it was a beautiful sight to her but with her back turned she failed to notice the lumbering corpses making their way towards the party.

 **Tiki Bar**

The drive to the local Tiki bar war wasn't long for Helena as she stepped out of her car and quickly made her way inside but to her surprise notice Mark sitting in a booth with his Chinese friend and two Hawaiian girls. As Mark caught sight of her entering the bar she quickly turned away from him and made her way over to the counter to order a drink. He knew one of the rules for if he saw her in public was not to make conversation unless she started it but she knew he would and it was only a matter of time as Helena quickly ordered a drink while Mark started to stand up only for Lee to pull him back down.

"What are you doing?" he whispered as Mark sent a look to Helena.

"Dude you got a female right in front of you that's down to fuck and you thinking about her. Get your priorities straight Loc." Stated Lee earning a nod from Mark who sent a look to the girl he was talking to and noticing her smiling at him prompting him to smile back.

"Hello there beautiful." Came a familiar voice to Helena but not the one she was hoping for as she lifted her head and noticed Justin standing before her. Justin was another college kid from California visiting the Hawaii Islands for Spring Break. He was a twenty-two year old Caucasian boy with short brown hair and a chiseled physique. He was also another of the guys Helena had hooked up with on her stay in Oahu. In truth she couldn't remember much about him because they only spent one night together and unlike Mark who liked to stay for the morning Justin was gone before his own sweat could dry.

"Buy you a drink." He said while sitting beside Helena who gave a half smile to him. That was usually how guys got in her pants all they had to do was buy her drinks and it was a done deal.

"Sure!" she said as Justin ordered her a drink Mark sent another look to the duo before turning back to his date.

While that was going on in the Tiki Bar Captain Acosta and Sergeant Solder had finally broken the tree line breathing heavily. They were both covered in blood and sweat after running through most of the island on feet trying to escape the infected that were moving closer to Honolulu.

"HQ!" said Acosta over his Walkie Talkie only to receive a message.

" _All military personal are to evacuate Oahu immediately, this is not a drill, evacuate Oahu_." The message repeated.

"Looks like we ain't getting no backup." Said Solder as Acosta threw his radio to the ground.

"So what are they just going to leave everyone here to die?" Acosta asked.

"Seems that way you saw that shit back there we got dead people eating people and turning them into more dead people. Seems like enough probable cause to retreat from this place." Solder replied.

"So they're just going to leave everyone here to die?" asked Acosta.

"Appears that way and we're going to be with them if we don't get back to base." Said Solder as Acosta remained silent before making his way towards the city.

"Base is this way Captain." Solder yelled.

"You can go back if you want but I'm not just going to let innocent people die." Acosta said while continuing down his trek earning a groan from Solder before he followed after him.

While that was going on Akamai was still looking out at the ocean lost in thought when the sound of screaming caught her attention as she turned her head and noticed the blonde boy Haruko was dancing with lying on the ground while a creature with gray skin was biting into his neck while Haruko stood by screaming at the top of her lungs.

"What the?" Akamai yelled as more creatures similar to the first started to make their way into the crowd of people pouncing on them and biting into their bodies as more screams started to echo across the beach Akamai quickly ran to Haruko and grabbed her by her arm and started to run with her to her car only to find that it was blocked by a dog that appeared that looked like it had been turned into a chew toy.

"What the fuck is that?" Haruko yelled as Akamai got into ready stance as the dog pounced at her causing the two girls to move before running to the car. As Haruko climbed into the car she watched in shock as Akamai drew her wooden sword from the back seat of the car and turned to face the dog that looked ready to pounce.

"Akamai what are you doing?" Haruko yelled as Akamai eyed the dog closely as it ran at her before jumping up with its teeth poised to bite into Akamai who swung her weapon with enough force to make a loud popping sound as it collided with the dogs with enough force to knock teeth from the creatures mouth and send it flying away from Akamai who smiled at her work before climbing into her car and starting it up.

"That was awesome." Haruko yelled as Akamai threw her car in drive and drove away from the scene while the zombies continued to feed on those not so lucky to get away.

As Akamai drove away from the scene Mark and Lee looked ready to leave the bar with their dates who seemed while Helena was still drinking with Justin talking her ear off to the point where she just wanted to put a bullet in his head just to shut him up.

"Feel like walking me to the bathroom?" the girl asked Mark earning a half smile from him before she grabbed his hand and started to lead him to the bathroom while Lee walked out of the bar with his girl as Helena eyed Mark who was walking into the back with his girl.

"So I was like-." Started Justin before Helena stopped him.

"I need to go to the bathroom." She said before standing up and making her way to the bathroom where she noticed Mark standing outside the girls bathroom prompting Helena to walk up to him and grab him by his arm before pulling him into the boys bathroom.

"Hey!" he said as Helena pulled him into one of the stalls with her before closing the door on the both of them.

"What the hell?" he asked while watching Helena set her gun on the holster for the toilet paper before beginning to undo her pants.

"That asshole out there is talking my ears of and this way I don't have to call you tonight. Now get your pants off." She ordered as Mark gave a low nod before moving his hands to his belt buckle while moving his mouth to Helena's toned stomach. He knew the rules she made about this but he didn't care as Helena grabbed his head before forcing his face between her legs.

While this was going on the girl Mark was with was making her way out of the bathroom to find that Mark wasn't in sight as she walked out of the bar and towards the alley where she noticed her friend and Lee kissing.

"Hey where did Mark go?" she asked as Lee turned to the girl.

"I thought he was with you." He replied.

"He was but when I came out of the bathroom he was gone." She replied earning a roll of the eyes from Lee as he made his way back into the bar without hearing the snarl that caught the two girl's attention as they turned their heads as two zombies pounced at them both.

"Motherfucker!" said Lee as he noticed Helena wasn't in her seat prompting Lee to make his way into the boys bathroom where he heard low moans coming from one of the stalls causing him to kick on the door and get Mark and Helena's attention as Helena looked at the door only for Mark to see an opportunity and press his lips to hers shocking Helena as she felt the Samoan slide his tongue into her mouth while wrapping his arms around the woman and forcing her back down onto his lap.

The act shocked Helena but she didn't break the kiss as Lee paced the floor of the bathroom without knowing that a Shrieker was standing on the building adjacent from the bar. The BOW then lifted its head back with its lungs filled before letting out a loud shriek that radiated all over and caused Helena to break the kiss with Mark and whip her head around with amazing speed at the familiar sound.

"What?" Mark asked as Helena climbed off him and started to put her pants back on before emerging from the stall while Mark redid his pants before stepping out.

"I tell you to do one thing and you do the other." Said Lee earning a roll of the eyes from Mark.

"Don't look at me cuz she pulled me in the bathroom." He replied as the duo noticed Helena loading her gun to their surprise.

"Did you hear that?" she asked earning confused looks from the duo.

"That Shriek did you hear it?" she asked again earning nods from the duo.

"Kind of hard to miss it." Said Lee as the duo raised their eyebrows before making their way out of the bathroom with Helena to notice that the bar was almost like empty with nobody inside.

"Where'd everybody go?" asked Mark before the group heard a loud scream as Helena ran out the front door and noticed Justin being pinned against the side of a car while the Shrieker was biting into his neck.

"What the fuck is that?" asked Lee as he and Mark eyed the creature closely as it's lungs started to fill with air causing it's throat to expand in size Helena raised her gun and fired off three shots at the creature but it didn't seem to matter as the Shrieker let out a violent yell that rocked the trio's ears and stunned all their other senses as Mark, Lee, and Helena noticed five zombies making their way towards the group, but before they could get to close the sound of gunshots caught their attention as bullets ripped throat the throat of the Shrieker as the group watched it drop to its knees and release a violent shriek that damaged the ears of the zombies and caused them to fall to the ground.

"Come on!" yelled Acosta as he and Solder called out to trio causing them to run towards them as a fuel truck collided with a building next to there's and created a violent explosion that shook the ground and took the group off their feet and sent them flying to before colliding against the hard ground.

"What the fuck is going on?" asked Lee as he slowly rose to his feet while Mark turned to Helena who was standing up a lot faster than them with Acosta and Solder.

"Not our day." Said Solder.

"And it's about to get a lot worse." Said Acosta as the group looked down the side of the road and noticed a herd of zombies making their way towards them.

"Son of a bitch." Said Lee as Helena lifted her gun at the herd.

"Aim for the head!" she yelled as the group started to point at the group before a car pulled up in front of the group.

"Get in!" yelled Akamai as Haruko opened the side door while the group of five quickly piled into the small car as Akamai drove away from the herd.

"Who touching my ass?" asked Lee as the group tried to get into a comfortable position with himself sitting on Mark's lap, while the Samoan sat next to Helena who was beside Acosta, who was beside Solder.

"Well this is awkward and uncomfortable." Said Solder.

"Thanks for stopping for us." Said Acosta as Akamai nodded her head.

"You guys are soldiers can you tell us what's going on?" she asked.

"All we know is that this morning we were called to an explosion on the other side of the Island that was reported as a possible terrorist attack. Before we could get to the site of the explosion we're surrounded by these things." Stated Acosta.

"Infected." Said Helena to everyone's surprise.

"These people they were infected by the C-Virus." She said.

"C-Virus." Said Acosta earning a nod from Helena.

"It's like Tall Oaks all over again." She said earning confused looks from the group.

"Wait how do you know about Tall Oaks?" asked Acosta.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Haruko as Akamai turned her head and noticed that a Bloater was standing in the middle of the road and as Akamai slammed on the gas petal in an attempt the run the creature over it served no purpose as the front of the car collided with the Bloaters stomach prompting the creature to grab it by the front and start to lift it in the air with the back tires still spinning.

"Damn it!" yelled Solder.

"Bail out!" yelled Acosta as the group quickly jumped out of the car as the Bloater flipped the vehicle on it's side.

"These things come in extra-large?" asked Lee as he took a deep breath while the group started to run away from the Bloater that seemed to be running after them.

"Move up!" yelled Acosta as he pulled a Grenade from his pocket before tossing it backwards causing the group to continue running forward as the explosive bounced on the Bloaters chest before exploding creating an explosion that took the group off their feet and sent them flying forward before hitting the group with a thud.

"Damn it." Said Helena as she slowly started to rise up only to see a zombie lumbering its way towards her but before it could get her a bullet collided with its chest as Helena turned her head and noticed Mark holding her Pistol sideways and firing off rounds that collided with the zombies chest until he heard the click of the gun and then decided to throw the weapon at the creature striking it in the head and causing it stumble backwards before Mark tackling it to the ground.

"Don't get close you idiot." Yelled Helena as she watched Mark slam the empty gun onto the creatures head until it left a big hole in the center of its head.

"Jesus!" said Lee as he watched Mark rise to his feet and move to Helena.

"You alright?" he asked while kneeling beside her.

"What was that?" she asked earning a confused look from Mark.

"Me saving your life." Mark replied.

"I can handle myself, I've been through this before you haven't so just stay of the way." She said earning a confused look from the young Samoan as the group rose to their feet and dusted themselves off.

"So anybody got any ideas?" asked Haruko.

"Yeah I see we get to the ports and find a boat and get the hell outta here." Said Lee as Solder sent a look to Acosta.

"He's got a point we missed our evac." He said earning a nod from Acosta.

"Alright the nearest docks is a few blocks away from here let's get moving." The soldier said before leading the group down the road as more fires started to rage over the city.

 **Washington D.C.**

"Sir the soldiers have pulled out." Said Ms. Winters as Devlin nodded his head as he awaited the press conference about the incident in Hawaii.

"Tell them to keep the blockade around Hawaii strong." He said earning a nod from Ms. Winter.

"They reported that there are ships trying to flee the island." She returned as Devlin made his way for the door.

"Turn them back or let um sink." President responded earning a nod from Ms. Winters as he made his way to a conference room where dozens of reporters and news crews were waiting for him as he reached the podium.

"I see a boat!" yelled Haruko as the group kept moving for the docks and noticed a large cruise ship at the docks with people loading on board but as they turned a corner they quickly discovered that their path was blocked by dozens of zombies.

"My fellow Americans at exactly 9:23 this morning Central time. A nuclear explosives was detonated on the island of Oahu in the Hawaiian Islands." He said while the group continued to fight their way towards the docks as Mark picked up a baseball bat that was being carried by a dead zombie before using it as a weapon along with Lee who had picked up a lead pipe.

"We do not the organization that detonated the bomb but we believe this is the work of terrorist. As of right now the nuclear fallout is making rescue missions difficult and many of the inhabitants are presumed dead." He said earning loud gasps from the group.

"Come on we're almost there." Yelled Acosta as the group continued to fight through the Zombies as Akamai slammed her wooden sword against the head of Zombie she then struck another in the knee taking it off its feet before running off with the group.

"In the coming months we will try and retake the island, but as of right now Oahu is off limits." He stated and just as those words left his mouth the horn of the boat sounded off earning the groups attention as they noticed it started to move away from port.

"NO!" yelled Acosta as he continued to shoot his way through the crowd of the undead with a ferocity almost unmatched by all as the group made their way to port where they noticed that the boat was sailing off along with many other boats as the group looked on with wide tired eyes as they noticed that there weren't any boats at the port.

"Damn it!" yelled Solder as the group eyed the fleeing boats with anger and disappointment in their eyes.

"Look!" yelled Akamai as the group turned back to the water and noticed an _Arleigh Burke_ -class destroyer making their way towards the boats.

"Citizens this is Commander Nathan Braddock of the USS Charles Jameson and I'm ordering you turn your vessels around or we will fire on you. You have five seconds to comply." A Caucasian man with short graying hair, bright blue eyes, and wearing a Captains outfit said over a loud speaker as the group looked on in confusion.

"Are they serious?" asked Lee as Helena, Acosta, and Solder looked on closely as the ships continued to move away from the island without heading the warnings of the Captains.

"You were warned." Solder said as the group watched as the mounted guns moved to the direction of the ships.

"Get back!" Acosta yelled as the guns fired their weapons a violent explosion went off on the side of the white party boat that punched a hole deep into the hull as more rounds and missiles were fired from the Destroyers the group couldn't help but watch with wide eyes as the fleeing ships were easily torn to shred by the guns.

"Those that are on the island are presumed dead and those on the surrounding islands are being quarantined for radiation poisoning. It's a terrible thing to say but we're doing everything in our power find the individuals responsible for this and bring them to justice thank you." Devlin finished before walking away from the podium as the reporters flooded him with a sea of questions while in a Washington hotel Leon and Claire were watching the broadcast on a television but in a rundown building in El Salvador Chris Redfield was sitting in front of a broken television with Sheva and an African American man with short black hair, bright brown eyes, and wearing BSAA gear stood behind him.

 **Authors Note: And there you have it the first chapter of my Resident Evil stories. I hope you liked it if you did let me know with a review if you didn't still let me know. More importantly if you have ideas I could do to make this story better please voice your concern. In truth I've only played Resident Evil 5, 6, Revelations 2, and Operation Raccoon City. I have knowledge but not a lot but then again I've read Resident Evil stories from people who've only played one game so it can't be that bad.**

 **Also I did something I hate in this story that I hate in all stories…Non-Cannon Pairings. I hate non- cannon pairings it's like adding yourself to a story to hook up with a main character. I don't want to see Karen hookup with Leon, nor Alana with Daryl from the Walking Dead, and I especially don't want to see or write about a Carla fucking De Santa.**

 **In truth if I ship anyone with Leon its Ada hell even Claire would be better suited then Helena. The Helena Mark relationship is and was strictly sex. He may have caught feelings but now he's about to start losing them. The idea of Helena becoming a complete wreck after the events of RE6 seem expected and I'm not the only person who feels that way.**

 **Also a lot of the premise from this story will have things influenced from other Zombie related shows, comics, and games like The Walking Dead, Dead Island, Left 4 Dead, and even High School of the Dead. Resident Evil is a game where the laws of humanity don't affect the characters. Leon's entire first, second, and third chapter took place in one night. One fucking night and at no point did they think to rest or anything? So you may see Helena's group hunt for food or search for supplies while stuck on the island.**

 **As you already know I like to use the same characters in a lot of my stories so seeing Mark in this story is expected along with Lee. This will be the first story I've ever written though to not feature Mercy, Trip, and Link. The reason for that is because I don't want to introduce too many OC's in the story to keep everyone from getting confused. As for Felix, Martin, Marrick, will I introduce them in later chapters I don't know yet. If you want to see them and have ideas for roles for them let me know.**

 **I introduced the new President of the United States in this chapter Dean Devlin who is visually based off John Travolta. He's also the new head of the Families after Simmons death. They didn't go over much about the Families in RE6 and Simmons was the only confirmed member. In this story we'll see more members of the Family apart of Leon's quest of hunting them down.**

 **His secretary Ms. Winters will act as his personal advisors and is a close associate of the Families. She's visually based off Amy Allen.**

 **I also introduced Captain Miguel Acosta who is visually based off Jon Seda. He's gonna act as the group's leader mainly because of military training with Helena working as his left hand when it comes to dealing with the infected being that she's dealt with an outbreak.**

 **His partner Michael Solder is based off Anthony Lemke. Whereas Acosta runs the entire operation oversees the training of the group to make sure they're effective against the infected.**

 **One thing I enjoyed about the Resident Evil series is the male-female partnership that came with missions. You had Chris & Jill, Leon & Claire, Chris & Sheva, Leon & Helena, and Jake & Sherry. There was Chris and Pierce but I think everybody hated that partnership. I plan to do the same with my story and have Leon & Claire, Chris & Sheva but Jill will play a role in his story while Ada will play one in Leon's.**

 **Akamai will work as Mark's partner and in the story he'll be more effective with guns while she'll be more effective with a sword. The two will grow close over the course of the series. She's visually based off Karen Fukuhara.**

 **Lee will also have a partner that will be introduced next chapter and will be more effective with a gun while he's skilled with blades.**

 **Stick around for next chapter we check back in on the group on Oahu, Leon and Clair go after a suspected member of the Families, and Chris is in El Salvador taking on a BOW outbreak.**

 **Zilla Out**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Fight for El Salvador

The Plan of Escape

 **Panchimalco, El Salvador**

The sun had yet to rise on this morning in El Salvador as soldiers from the BSAA North and South American Branches stood in a small village they had turned into a military post for their next mission. Amongst the sea of soldiers was the walking legend himself Special Operations Unit Captain Chris Redfield. His presence here was not unforeseen, since the dead of Pierce he's been almost like a workhorse for the BSAA. He's been all over the world combating BOW threats, and a threat that he thought was put down with the death of Carla Radames…Neo Umbrella.

He knew a terrorist organization like Neo Umbrella wouldn't just disappear because of the death of Carla. He assumed it would take years for them to get back on their feet but it only took a few months for the organization to get back on their feet. These past few months there have been an increase in Bioweapons being used in Central and South America.

The first outbreak was in a small town in Chile, the next was a bigger outbreak in Peru, the next came in the mountains of Columbia, and the last was in Costa Rica. Each attack yielded a small number of infected and a small number of J'avo. What it showed was a pattern of attacks that was moving from South America and going to travel into the North and that's something he wasn't going to let happen.

The outbreaks were small and led which showed they weren't initial but this new outbreak in El Salvador was different it was larger and threatened the capitol of San Salvador which prompted a joint operation between the North and South American Branches of the BSAA and even a few from the West African Branch.

As Chris walked into a large tent quickly came face to face with a West African woman who stood about five foot six with short brown hair tied with a ponytail in the back and wearing a light purple sleeveless t-shirt, black pants, with a gun holster on her right hip, and black boots.

"The soldiers are ready Captain." Said Sheva earning a nod from Chris as the duo made their deeper into the tent.

It had only been a month since Chris reunited with his former partner Sheva Alomar. With things in Africa calming down Sheva came to him after the death of Pierce and wanted to take over as his new partner. The duo had worked together in the past and Chris couldn't lie when he said that he trusted her watching his back then most others so he was quick to take her and since then the duo had become inseparable.

As the duo entered a large room filled with BSAA soldiers they quickly moved to the front of the room where a board was located with everyone quickly turning to them and closing their months.

"Alright then everyone we all know why we're here. Our target is Neo Umbrella and cleaning up their messes they make while moving to take them down." Said Chris before he pointed to a map on the board.

"This is the city of Soyapango it's got a reputation for being the most dangerous city in Central America with violent street gangs roaming the streets and terrorizing the people. Similar to the rebels of Edonia Neo Umbrella gave strains of the C-Virus to these gang now there are hundreds of J'avo armed with running amuck in the city and they're looking to moving into San Salvador." Chris stated earning nods from the group.

"We're all familiar with the J'avo and they're adaptive capabilities and that's really the only thing these gang members have going for them. Unlike the Mercenaries who were well armed with Assault Rifles and Rocket Launchers these guys don't have guns like that swimming around. They have guns, Grenades, and a few Rocket Launchers but we shouldn't see Tanks, Mini Guns, and even a great number of Snipers like Edonia but still be on your guard." He continued before turning back to the map.

"Most of the J'avo are concentrated around the central district, that's why we're going to hit them from all sides and make our way to middle driving out all J'avo as we go along. Any questions?" he asked earning silence from the group.

"We all know the music people let's get ready to dance." He finished causing everyone to rise from their feet before making their way out of the tent.

"Sergeant!" he said earning the attention of a muscular African American man that looked to be in his early thirties and stood about six feet with short black hair, bright brown eyes, and was a BSAA uniform similar to Chris's

"Are you ready for this?" the Captain asked earning a nod from his man.

"Aye Captain." The man replied before turning to walk out of the room while Sheva turned to Chris.

"Sir I think you pull him from this mission, he may seem clear-headed but there's no telling how he's gonna behave when those bullets start flying." Stated Sheva earning a few seconds of silence from Chris before he spoke.

"His younger brother was on Oahu went that explosion went off. Right now Sergeant Roman needs to take his mind off his family. I can sit him down from this battle but I have a feeling Martin will find his way on the battlefield." Said Chris earning a slight nod from Sheva before she watched the Captain walk away without even looking her way.

 **Oahu**

The sun had been risen on this new day on Oahu as a loud thump radiated throughout the lush green forest as Helena stood over the body of a Zombie dressed in a black wife beater, military cargo pants, and black boots with a metal baseball bat in her hand and her pistol in a holster on her right hip.

"What did it get?" asked Acosta as he walked up behind Helena wearing a dirty white wife-beater, his military cargo pants, and camouflage boots with his M16A2 in his hands.

"A turtle." Helena replied as Acosta noticed the headless turtle under the dead Zombie while Helena started to walk away.

"Turtle would have made some good soup." Acosta said earning a slight chuckle from Helena.

"Hunger starting to get you." She asked earning a nod from the man.

"Still wondering how you've lasted this long I'm just hoping the scout teams had better luck then us." He replied.

"Who was on the scout team?" Helena asked as Acosta rubbed his chin.

"Mark, Lee, Akamai, Sarah, and a few others." He replied to Helena's confusion.

"Mark, I haven't seen him in a while." She replied earning a chuckle from Acosta.

"That's because you two have basically been avoiding each other. He came back night me and Solder with Akamai and they left out that next night." Acosta stated earning silence from Helena.

"What's up with you two anyway one day you were all happy the next you barely want to see the other?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Helena replied before breaking the tree line with Acosta where the duo noticed that they were standing in front of a high rise hotel on the outskirts of Honolulu. It wasn't sage to be on the ground during the night and the day didn't offer much protection so a few months after the group had discovered the hotel and noticed that it was close enough to Honolulu for the group to do supplies runs in the city and far enough away from the city to be away from the Zombies.

As the duo made their way to the front door that quickly watched as two people removed the makeshift barricade away from the door and opened it for them to walk inside. Much of the electricity on the island had shut off a few days after the outbreak so lights, heat, cool air, the internet, and the phones didn't work making communication hard on the island. So it seemed like time was at a standstill for the group.

As Helena and Acosta entered the lobby they were quickly greeted by Sergeant Solder who raised off the couch with a smile to greet the duo.

"About time you got back, did you find anything?" he asked earning a shake of the head from Acosta.

"Nope and we went a few miles in the city before we got chased off by the infected." He replied earning a nod from Solder.

"The scout teams find anything?" Acosta asked as Solder gave a deep sigh.

"We kinda got a problem, most of the scout teams came back but two of them came back without their partners." Solder stated to Acosta's surprise.

"What two came back?" he asked.

"Akamai and Sarah." He replied to Helena's shock.

"Where are Mark and Lee?" she asked.

"Still out there and they've been gone almost two weeks. The day you left a week ago Akamai and Sarah came back and they ain't telling anyone what happened out there." He replied as Helena and Acosta gave the man confused looks.

"Where are they?" Helena asked.

"There rooms-." Solder started before Helena walked away from the man while Solder gave her a confused look.

One of the main benefits of living in a hotel is that there isn't any shortages of rooms. So everyone was able to get their own room despite having a group that was composed of fifty survivors. Over the next few months a hierarchy had been built within the group. Acosta was running things because of his military experience and people skills, Helena was like his advisor on how to deal with the different type of infected, and Solder handled the food as well as the scouts. They were people who were trained by Solder in limited military combat, mostly how to use a gun. They would then go out on supply runs throughout the city and find food, medical supplies, and basic household needs.

With a group of fifty people supply runs had to be done almost every week just to keep things in stock. The scouts would go out in three to four man teams and go around the city to gather supplies. It was a dangerous job but it had to be done.

After arriving on the fourth floor Helena quickly made her way to Akamai's room at the end of the hall and started knocking on the door before watching it slide open with Haruko standing on the other side. Over the last few months she'd become an almost temporary doctor for the group and helped if there were injuries with the scouts.

"Where's Akamai?" Helena asked as Haruko stepped aside and allowed the woman to enter the room where she noticed the Japanese girl sitting on her bed Indian style with a Katana resting on her lap. As Helena looked her up and down she noticed that the girls long black hair that once reached to the center of her back now barely went past her neck.

Alongside her was another girl that was African American with short curly black hair tied into a ponytail, bright brown skin, bright brown eyes, and wearing a black muscle shirt, blue jean pants, black shoes cleaning a silver Glock 19.

This girl was Sarah and she too was just another American who came to the island for Spring Break but was sucked into this mess. The group quickly found her after arriving at the hotel, she had managed to survive much of the outbreak on her own and quickly offered her skills to the group. Over the last couple of months she grown a close to Mark, Lee, Akamai, and Haruko who had developed a tightly knit bond that many of the others didn't understand.

"Where are Mark and Lee?" Helena asked breaking Akamai from her concentration as he turned to face her.

"Off still getting supplies." Akamai replied with little emotion in her voice as Helena watched her run her hand over her sheathed blade that she picked up from an old dojo that had become a haven for the infected.

"Really well why did you leave them?" Helena asked while folding her arms over her chest.

"Let's just say we had conflicting agendas that we aren't going over." Stated Sarah earning Helena's attention.

"That so?" she asked while eyeing the girls closely.

"There's no need to worry I'm certain they're fine." Said Akamai as she looked away from Helena.

"We'll see about that, if they don't show up in a few hours we're going after them." She replied before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

"Good luck with that." Said Sarah as she went back to cleaning her gun while Helena made her way down the hall to a familiar room before reaching into her pocket for the manager's key that opened all the doors before sliding it into the lock and quickly opening the door then walking inside the room.

This hotel room wasn't hers it belonged to a familiar Samoan teen. As Helena eyed the bed she noticed that it was nicely made with shoes sticking out from underneath it. Over the course of their time here Mark and Lee both made several trips to their apartment relocated their things here as Helena's eyes fell on a laptop resting on a desk while a black suitcase was on the floor beside it and a series of baseball hats lined rested on the nearest dresser.

Helena then moved to the dresser and quickly opened it to see a small stash of sweets like honey buns, chips, powdered lemonade, some peppermints, and a few pill bottles. Hoarding food is a bad thing within the group but over the course of time they've been together Helena had learned that Marcus had a types of Sickle-Cell. He didn't show much sickness but he explained to everyone that the biggest way to see it was his height. He explained that he was shorter then both his mother and father because of his trait. He also had the beginning stages of diabetes, he didn't need to take a shot and he kept his weight down so it wasn't too severe but he did have to eat something sweet every now and then.

Despite his diseases Mark wasn't letting them hold him back as Helena looked at his wall and noticed scratches on the side that were made by a knife. The scratches didn't represent days they represented how many Zombies Mark had dropped and as Helena eyed the scratches she didn't have to guess that there were over a hundred.

She then quickly turned away from the wall and reached into her front pocket before pulling out a pack of hard fruity candies and sticking it in the dresser. In truth she still didn't have much feelings for Mark other than his general well-being. The two hadn't had sex since their short time in the bathroom the day of the outbreak and they hadn't spent much time around one another either. In truth she hasn't really seen Mark in almost two months because once he came back he'd stay the night and leave before the sun rose and he went well beyond Honolulu to the point where Helena figured he may have covered the entire island.

She worried for his safety but when it came down to loving or even caring about him as a fruit she didn't have much feelings there. As she walked out of Mark's hotel room she noticed that people were running down the hall catching her by surprise.

"What's going on?" she asked as a Native Hawaiian turned back to her to speak.

"Mark and Lee are back." He said before running off with Helena following behind him. As she made her way down the stairs she noticed more people making their way downstairs among them Akamai, Haruko, and Sarah. She knew that when Mark and Lee returned they brought most of the provisions so they'd receive a lot of praise from people who would always fight to get what they bring.

As the group made it down stairs they quickly came to a halt as Helena looked past the group and took in the sight of Mark and Lee with wide eyes.

"Oh god!" she said upon seeing the duo. Mark was standing before dressed in a black wife-beater, black jeans, dark blue shoes, a studded belt, and carrying a H&K416 with a Holographic Scope, 10 inch barrel, and AG-C/EGLM Grenade Launcher on the under barrel of the gun while a Mossberg 500 Cruiser was slung across his back, and a Combat Knife was strapped to his right hip. Lee was standing beside him dressed in a black t-shirt, black jeans with a blue towel hanging from his back pocket, a white shoe, and a studded wrist bands, in his hands was a MP5 Submachine Gun with Red Dot Scope, on his hips were two holsters for his Glock 20's and on his back was an AR-15 Assault Rifle with a scope fitted for a Sniper Rifle and underneath it was a large Bolo Knife.

The city of the boys wasn't what had everyone on edge as they eyed them they noticed blood leaking from Mark's forehead and the side of his cheek, he had scratches on his left arm that had covered his arm in blood, his right pant leg had been torn, and he had a scar on his right cheek while Lee had a long scratch going down his left cheek, his short was ripped with scratch marks going his chest, his pants were also ripped, he had scratches and bruises on his arm, rips in his pants, and he was missing a shoe. Both boys had large bags slung across their back as they smiled at the group.

"How you doing." Said Mark as both he and Lee dropped their bags while Acosta and Solder quickly rushed to the group and started to help them room that was used as a medical room.

 **Soyapango, El Salvador**

The road was bumpy and the air was filled with heat as Chris road in the back of a BSAA Military Humvee with his Assault Rifle on his lap at the ready while Sheva sat beside him with her Shotgun at the ready and four more BSAA soldiers in full body gear sat around the duo with Assault Rifles of their own.

"Two minutes in." said the driver as the group cocked their guns while hovering above the group was a BSAA Little Bird Helicopter with Martin Roman hanging off the edge with his Semi-Automatic Sniper Rifle with Foregrip was in his hands as he looked at the long stretch of road before them that led to the town of Soyapango.

"One minute-." Started the driver before an explosion caught everyone's attention as they noticed the first Humvee being launched upward in a cloud of smoke and fire before crashing with a violent thud.

"RPG!" yelled the driver as he noticed a hooded J'avo armed with a RPG standing on the side of a small building but before he could fire another rocket he was taken down by a hail of bullets from the Miniguns mounted on the Humvee's.

"Alright this is our stop." Said Chris as he piled out of the Humvee with Sheva and the others before running up the road where they noticed three BSAA soldiers engaged in a firefight with six three J'avo.

"Bring us down." Said Sergeant Roman as the pilot quickly descended his helicopter on a rooftop allowing the man to hop out of the helicopter before moving to the edge of the building with his Sniper at the ready before firing off three shots that collided with one J'avo and blowing off his head while another firing another shot that missed the head of the next J'avo and hit it's arm as Chris and Sheva watched as a larva like creature sprouted from the arm.

"Shit look out." Yelled Chris as the creature sent its arm flying at the group hitting one BSAA soldier in the head with enough force to crush his skull but before it could kill another Sheva had fired a blast from her Shotgun that blew a hole into the creatures chest and sent pellets out it's back causing it to hit the ground with a thud while Chris fired a barrage of rounds at the last J'avo striking it in the back of the head.

"Move up!" Chris yelled as Martin reloaded his rifle before watching as Chris and his team ran down an alley of house while cutting down any J'avo that got in their way.

"Guns Guns Guns." Said the pilot of the little bird as it performed a gun run down a street that was filled with J'avo allowing the BSAA soldiers to move up the street before moving to the side as an APC came flying down the streets firing it's heavy guns into the fleeing J'avo.

"Cut them down!" yelled Chris as he and Sheva cut down a group of fleeing J'avo before reloading their weapons but while they were reloading a J'avo armed with a Machete lunged at Sheva causing the woman to take a step back while Chris grabbed the creature by the neck from behind before giving it a violent twist and creating aloud snapping sound that resonated through the gun fire.

"You okay?" he asked earning a nod from Sheva before three J'avo turned the corner aiming their weapons at the group but before they could open fire they were instantly cut down by a hailstorm of bullets as Chris and Sheva noticed a Mexican woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties with long black hair tied into a ponytail and wearing BSAA gear and armed with a M4A1 Assault Rifle stood before them.

"Saved your ass captain." She said earning a slight chuckle from Chris.

"Report Martinez." He said earning a nod from the woman.

"Much of the East and Western parts of the city has been taken and the J'avo are falling back to the Central District." She replied earning a nod from Sheva.

"Martin what do you see?" Chris asked as the man looked out the scope of his Sniper and noticed J'avo running down the road.

"They're heading for the Central District alright be on your guard I'm seeing Assault Rifles, RPG's, and Hand Grenades. Looks like they're arming up for the final push." He replied.

"How you holding up on the roofs?" the woman asked earning a slight chuckle from Martin.

"I'd feel a lot better on the ground." Martin replied with a slight chuckle.

"Alright moving in!" said Chris as he led the group down the road.

 **Oahu**

"Ah what the fuck is that acid?" asked Lee as Haruko rubbed rubbing alcohol on his chest.

"We gotta disinfect your wounds." She replied while continuing to wipe the scars on the man's chest as he layed on the bed with a bandaged Mark lying beside him while Helena, Acosta, Solder, Akamai, and Sarah stood around the duo.

"So you mind telling us where the hell you two been these last couple of days and what happened to you?" asked Solder as Mark flipped him off.

"You're mom's house tag teaming her." Mark replied with an evil chuckle. Over the last few months Mark and Lee had developed an animosity to Solder stemming from Solder's authoritative attitude and playground bully-like mentality that clashed with the duo's rebellious nature and take no disrespect mentality.

"You wanna say that again?" Solder yelled.

"Enough you two just tell us where you've been." Said Helena earning a low sigh from Mark.

"Well after we split up, me and Lee spent a few days on the otherside of the Island on the beach. Speaking of which there's something we gotta show all of you." Said Mark earning confused looks from the group.

"We'll go into details when we get there." Said Lee with a chuckle.

"After we left we went east and I guess we stumbled upon some navy prison or something because when we went inside it was filled with guns and these holding cells." Said Mark to Acosta and Solder's confusion.

"You sure it was due east?" Acosta asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not a professional navigator but yeah we're pretty sure it was east." Said Mark.

"There was this big ass hole where the front door should have been and we just walked right in. We saw holding cells, blood on the walls, and then we got to this armory that was filled with guns. Fully and Semi-Automatics, Assault Rifles, Handguns, everything. They even had a food court with stuff." Said Lee.

"We started to pack some stuff up in bags, then when we came out they had us surrounded." Said Mark.

"What are they?" asked Helena.

"These creatures they looked like inside out people with long claws." Stated Mark.

"Bloodshots they're very dangerous pack hunters that's are hard to kill." She replied earning a chuckle from Lee.

"Yeah we noticed." Said Lee as he pointed at the scars on his chest.

"We had a lot of guns and ammo so we managed to hold them off, but then something else came after us." Said Mark.

"It's not something we've ever seen before it looked like a Bloodshot but walked on all fours like a dog, it had no eyes but a big ass brain on top of its head, and it's tongue was long as fuck and sharp teeth." Said Mark as Helena's eyes started to widen.

"A licker, I've never seen one up close but I've heard stories about them and if that is what you ran into your lucky to have killed it and got out alive." Said Helena.

"Yeah it ain't dead." Said Lee to everyone's surprise.

"The hell do you mean it ain't dead?" asked Solder.

"Yeah we pumped almost a hundred rounds into that thing and over thirty shells and it just kept coming. Then we used Grenades and it still kept coming to eat us." Stated Mark.

"The bitch ate the food we had, it ate his pistol, it ate a chair we threw at it, and the bitch ate my other shoe. I really put all these things in its mouth and ate it." Stated Lee with anger in his voice as the group turned to the dirty sock on his foot.

"So how did you get rid of it?" asked Acosta.

"It didn't follow us out of the building. When we ran out it stopped like a guard dog and we came back here with what we had." Said Mark earning confused looks from the group.

"What was in those bags anyway?" Lee with a raised eyebrow.

"Guns, ammo, some medical supplies, and other things." Said Helena earning a nod from Mark.

"Well give me some of that ammo I ran out of rounds for that Rifle and I'm keeping that." Said Mark with a chuckle.

"Alright we got a licker to deal with." Said Solder as Acosta sent a look to Helena and shook his head to the left.

"We'll be back to check on you but right now get some rest." He said earning a nod from Mark before walking out with Helena and Solder while Akamai, Sarah, and Haruko turned to Mark.

"You're still here." Said Sarah as Lee started to chuckle.

"Unfortunately." He said with anger in his voice.

"We had a change of heart, can't go anywhere without you." Said Mark as he reached into the back of his pants before pulling out a Walther P99 and then presenting it to Akamai.

"What's this for?" she asked while taking the gun in her hand.

"You're good with that sword but you're gonna need a gun if you're going against something like we went up against." Mark replied as Akamai stuffed the gun in the back of her pants.

"What did you bring me?" Sarah asked while turning to Lee.

"That AR-15 with the Suppressor and High Powered Scope. You're our best shot and you need a good weapon." He said earning a slight smile from Sarah.

"Thank you." She said before walking off while Akamai sent Mark a smile before walking off with Haruko.

"So why'd you pull me out?" asked Helena as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Mark said they had traveled east from the other side of the Island and got those weapons from a Navy Prison on the otherside of the island." Said Acosta earning a nod from Helena.

"There isn't a Navy prison on this island or even another military instillation on that of the island." Said Solder earning a raised eyebrow from Helena.

"So what's there?" she asked.

"The sight of the explosion we were going to investigate." Said Solder to Helena's surprise.

"The Explosion isn't that where you first encountered the infected?" Helena asked earning a nod from Acosta.

"We couldn't get to that location because the dead were all over, but it looks like now we gotta investigate. We'll get Mark to take us there after he shows us what he needs to show us." He stated earning a nod from Helena.

"Even with that BOW playing guard dog?" she asked.

"We don't have much of a choice we're going to have to engage it, because sooner or later it's gonna come out of that building and if it's as dangerous as they say it is, I want to strike it before it strikes us." Said Acosta earning a nod from Solder.

"We may need to put a strike team together for that kind of job." The man said earning a nod from Acosta who turned to Helena.

"Will you help us?" he asked.

"Most likely." She said earning a smile from Acosta before he walked away with Solder while Helena took a look back at the room with Mark and the others.

 **Soyapango**

The city was silent with small burst of gunfire every few seconds as Chris, Sheva, Diaz, and a the rest of the BSAA as they surrounded a series of old style apartment building that were covered in graffiti in the town center while reloading their weapons.

"Alright get ready for an all-out attack." Said Chris over his earpiece as Martin loaded his Sniper before switching to thermal vision and noticing J'avo moving around the windows of each building armed with weapons that were as small as Mac-10's to as large as RPG's.

"Captain they've got a lot of firepower on every opening on that building. I recommend shelling the place on all sides before moving in." the man said earning a nod from Chris.

"Alright little birds prepare for gun run." Said Chris as three Helicopters started to fly towards the building Martin looked through his Sniper Rifle and caught sight of two J'avo carrying Javelin Launchers moving to the window.

"They've got Javelin's abort the gun-run abort abort ABORT!" Martin yelled over his Walkie Talkie but it was too late as the J'avo fired the guided missiles and watched along with everyone as they slammed into two of the helicopters before sending them crashing to the ground.

"Pulling out-." Started the pilot of the remaining chopper before he felt a sharp pain in his chest as ten rounds from a High Powered Gun Turret slammed into his chest causing him to lose control of the chopper and leaving it spiraling out of control before crashing and hitting the ground and creating a violent explosion.

"I guess Neo Umbrella armed these guys as well." Said Chris while Sheva got on her earpiece.

"Martin we don't want to storm that building and have a Normandy incident so your gonna have to take out that turret." She said as Martin put down his Sniper before reaching into his backpack and pulling out an M79 Single-Shot Grenade Launcher before taking aim at the position of the turret.

"Firing!" he said before firing the weapon and watching as an explosion went off in the room as the turret.

"MOVE UP!" yelled Chris as he led his team towards the building while receiving fire from the J'avo who had taken up positions around the building and were putting up heavy resistance as three BSAA Agents were quickly cut down only for Chris to pull the pin on a Grenade before heaving the weapon at the door and watching it go up in a violent explosion and creating an opening the for the soldiers as they rushed inside firing their weapons.

"Take um out!" Chris yelled as he fired his Assault Rifle down a hall and quickly cutdown three J'avo and blowing the legs off a fourth as the group watched as Sniper legs started to emerge from the creatures back but before it could use these new appendages it was taken out by a Shotgun blast courtesy of Sheva as the team continued through the building.

"AH!" yelled a J'avo as it ran at Chris with a Machete only for the Captain to dodge the blade before grabbing the back of the creatures head and ramming its face against the wall with enough force to shatter its skull while Sheva and Diaz made their way down the hall and killed three more Sheva with rounds to the head, chest, and back.

"Let's see what you got." Said Martin as he reloaded his Grenade Launcher before firing another Grenade at the building and hitting the room the J'avo that were manning the Javelin Launchers and causing the floor to collapse and sending the duo falling to their demise.

"We're almost done." Said Chris as he slammed the butt of his gun into the stomach of a J'avo before shooting it in the head and sending its brain flying across the room while Sheva and Diaz cleared out the remaining J'avo before the group came to a room at the end of the hall.

"Alright prepare to breach." Said Chris as he and Sheva moved to the left and right of the door before kicking it open and finding that the room was only filled with dirty furniture, blood stains on the wall, and a table in the middle of the room with a voice recorder resting on it.

"What's this!" said Chris as he approached the voice recorder before flipping the device on and pressing the play button.

" _Captain Redfield, I may not be there but I knew you couldn't resist bringing down my little outbreak yourself so I know you're listening."_ Said the voice on the other end as the group eyed the tape recorder closely.

" _Don't bother guessing who I am it'll come out in the future, no I have a message to deliver. You may think these outbreaks are small little infections but no these are just test and it's only a matter of time before we get to the grand finally."_ the voice said with an evil chuckle that made Chris grit his teeth angrily.

" _I suggest you take these battles with a smile because they'll be your last."_ He finished before the message ended as Chris put down the voice recorder but before anyone could say anything an explosion went off that sent the group flying out of the room followed by a series of others on the bottom floors.

"Guys there were bombs on the bottom of that building I suggest you get outta there now." Yelled Martin as the group quickly ran down the hall as more explosions shook the building and caused the group to stumble and the floors to fall in causing the group to jump over a hole in the ground before jumping out a window as another explosion went off that caused the building to fall and pick up a violent dust cloud.

 **Oahu**

He never was one for laying in the bed all day so seeing Mark out of his room wasn't a big surprise for Helena as she walked into his bedroom and noticed him loading 5.56x45mm NATO rounds into four thirty round magazines for his HK416. As she watched him Helena couldn't help but wonder about Mark, it didn't take him long to learn how to fire a gun, in fact he and Lee caught on a lot faster than anyone else and had moderate skills with firing pistols. She wondered how they both knew how to shoot but at the same time she didn't want to get into a conversation about himself less she would have to explain herself and the less they knew about each other was the better on this island.

"What's on your mind?" Mark asked without looking at her as Helena folded her arms over her chest.

"You should be resting." She said earning a chuckle from Mark.

"I never was the type to keep still." He replied earning a slight smile from Helena.

"Alright then what is it that you wanted to show us?" she asked while watching Mark load a magazine into his HK416 before turning to his Mossberg 500 Cruiser and loading shells inside of it.

"You'll find out in four hours we're going to leave be leaving in thirty minutes." Mark replied to Helena's surprise.

"We still have a few hours of daylight left and we need to get this done today because I got things to do." Said Mark as he cocked his Shotgun before loading 9mm shells into a magazine for a Pistol.

"What do you have to do that's so important?" asked Helena with a chuckle.

"Well I gotta work on what I'm going to show and I'm going to kill that long tongued bastard that tried to kill me." Said Mark to Helena's surprise.

"I suggest you wait on doing that Acosta and Solder are putting together a team to help bring that thing down." She replied earning a low growl from Mark.

"Well they better hurry there asses up because time isn't what we have." He replied before grabbed two magazines for handguns and presenting them to a surprised Helena.

"Speaking of you while I was in that building I grabbed something I think you're familiar with." Said Mark as he walked over to his closet before pulling out a three-barreled Sawn-off Shotgun to Helena's surprise.

"A Hydra." She said earning a nod from the youngest Roman.

"I remember you saying you had one, hopefully this can replace it." Mark stated before handing the woman the weapon causing her to quickly inspect it while Mark picked up his Pistol and tucked it in the back of his pants, then throwing his Shotgun over his shoulders.

"I never was good with short-barreled Shotgun so hopefully it's in better hands with you." He said to Helena's surprise as she watched him stuff a few shells for his Shotgun in his pockets.

"Mind telling me where you learned how to use guns?" she asked earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"Rule number three no personal conversation." He said before walking past Helena who watched him closely. She expected him to talk to her instead of brushing her off, but it seemed he was beginning to lose interest in her. As Helena watched him depart she couldn't help but notice how much he'd changes physically he was still short but thanks to food being scarce, his constant moving, and fighting the infected Mark's body had transformed almost overnight. When she first met him he was chunky, not obese, but by a doctors measurement he was still overweight. He was male swim suit model or movie star muscular he didn't have a six pack but he much of his stomach had gone down, his arms had gotten muscular, and because he wasn't around a barber his hair had grown out to being that he had to keep it in a ponytail.

His appearance along with his arm that was covered in Samoan Tribal symbols made him look more like a native Polynesian to Helena then when she first met him. They had only been on the island for eight months but it seems like a lifetime since she last saw the young man. She then quickly checked the Hydra for ammo before following after him as he made his way downstairs.

 **Panchimalco, El Salvador**

The ride back to base wasn't long Sheva and the others for her throbbing headache was enough to keep her mind preoccupied as she sent a look to Chris who looked to be in deep thought. In truth it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why he was in such a deep thought.

His mind was pondering on who could be the new leader of Neo Umbrella and what his big plan was. She knew by the way the trail looked it seemed like Neo Umbrella was attempting to make their way to the United States, but Sheva knew that in this game of war the easiest answer is never the correct one.

As she walked to the command center with Chris, Martin, and Diaz the group quickly stood before a large computer before watching as it turned on and a woman with long black hair, bright blue eyes, and wearing a black and white suit stood on the other end with a man with short black hair, bright blue eyes, and a wearing a blue suit who was standing behind her.

" _Captain Redfield_." She said earning a slight smile from Chris.

"Director Valentine." Chris replied as he looked at the woman who used to be his former partner but was now his boss. After forming the BSAA with her, Clive R. O'Brian, and the few others a director was needed to oversee the operation. The director would have more of a desk job and desk work wasn't what Chris was best so after much debating it was decided that Jill would run the BSAA. Especially since she was still being tested for things after being used for research by Wesker.

She wasn't used to overseeing worldwide operations on countering bioterrorist attacks but Chris had faith in her and it seemed to be paying off greatly because with Jill leading the BSAA had prevented and cleaned up numerous Bioterrorist threats across the globe so complaining wasn't on everyone's mind.

" _I'm guessing this J'avo outbreak was taken care of without incident."_ she said.

"We lost three Choppers and about a dozen men are dead with twenty others injured. They were better armed then we were expecting." He replied earning a slight chuckle from the man behind Jill.

" _Of course you did, an airstrike on the city would have made for less casualties."_ He said with venom in his tone.

"We took back the city and much of it didn't receive any real damage. An airstrike would have left the city more damaged then it already is." Said Sheva.

" _Does it matter?"_ The man replied earning a low growl from the woman.

" _Enough Keller_." Said Jill causing the man to keep quiet while smiling at the group. Chris was very familiar with the silver-tongued John Keller. He was once a member of the Federal Bioterrorism Commission or FBC but quickly switched to help work for the BSAA because of his past military experience as one of the leading commanders of the Europe Branch and a great advisor for the North American Branch.

He was a great leader but his flaw was his brutality. Keller was known to be like a machine on a mission because he didn't give much thought and only followed his orders without thinking about civilian casualties or unnecessary force. He was the kind of guy to blow up a building that was harboring terrorist with hostages instead of sending in a rescue team. He was the very definition of a soldier but not much of a person.

" _Did you find any valuable intel?"_ Jill asked earning a nod from Chris.

"Yes the new leader of Neo Umbrella left us a message, it seems he's got something big planned and all these attacks are just test to see how strong we are." He replied causing Jill to rub her chin.

" _Alright then we can't do much with that other than wait it out. I'll keep you posted on things HQ out."_ Jill said before the screen went dark.

"I really hate that guy." Said Sheva with venom in her tone.

"Join the club." Said Martin as he walked off with Diaz following behind him.

 **Oahu**

The sky had now turned a dark shade of red signifying that it was late in the afternoon as Helena found herself following after Mark and Lee with Acosta, Solder, Akamai, and Sarah. The group was trekking through the jungle with their weapons at the ready in case something jumped out at them and in the last hour since they left they've already had three encounters with the infected but they were made short work of without even firing a shot thanks to Akamai.

Helena didn't know much about the girl other than that she was good with a sword. She told people it was because she was captain of her schools Kendo Club which explains her skills, but when it came to killing the infected she was as cold as herself, Mark, and Lee like it came natural for them. As Helena eyed her she sent a look to the girl's sword that she had acquired and noticed blood staining the blade almost like writing on the wall.

"We're here." Mark said breaking the group from their trance as they noticed a metal fence that stretched across a beach but to their surprise had nobody protecting it as Helena noticed a single Zombie clutching the fence from a distance she turned to Mark who had picked up a rock and tossed it at the creature catching it in the side of the head and earning its attention before running at the young Samoan who only drew his Combat Knife while Akamai stood beside him and waited until the creature was inches away from him with its arms ready to grab at him before spinning away from the creatures hands while Akamai swung her blade with enough force to cut off the creatures legs causing it to stumble forward before Mark brought his blade down on top of the creatures head with enough force to pierce the skull and actually wedge his blade in the Zombies head.

"Don't you just hate that." Said Lee with a chuckle as Mark used his foot as support to pull his knife out of the creatures head while Helena, Acosta, and Solder watched the group closely.

"Are you coming or not?" asked Mark as he put his knife back in his sheath before jumping at the fence and beginning to climb it with Lee, Akamai, and Sarah following behind him. The fence was rather high but it didn't have any barbed wire at the top making scaling it to the other side simple but in terms of protection it could protect against the Zombies maybe even Shriekers but Bloodshots, Bloaters, and any other BOW was running right through it.

After climbing the fence Mark quickly led the group past the tree line to a beautiful beach on the otherside of the island where they noticed a wooden shack on the beach that the young Samoan quickly approached before knocking on the door repeatedly as the group watched the door open to reveal a Samoan man who looked to be in his late forties with long black hair, bright brown eyes, and wearing a short sleeved red shirt that revealed the tribal tattoos that covered both of his arms, khaki shorts, and black boots.

"Marcus you returned." The man said earning a nod and a smile from Mark who quickly shook hands with the man.

"Aye and brought my people." Said Mark as the man took a look at Helena and the others.

"This is Pua Sinamoi, we met him and his family while they we were out." Said Mark earning nods from the group as Sinamoi extended his hands for the group to shake.

"Nice to meet you." Said Acosta as Sinamoi nodded his head.

"Likewise!" the man said.

"So what is it that you wanted to show us Mark?" Solder asked with impatience in his tone as Mark sent a look to Sinamoi who started to lead the group away from the shack and towards a large shack on the otherside of the island.

"Behold!" said Mark as he and Lee helped Sinamoi open the door the large to the groups surprise as they looked inside and noticed that it was filled with four wooden boats.

"Sinamoi is a ship builder and navigator he's been building the same double hulled-canoes and outrigger canoes Polynesians used to navigate Oceania for over thirty years and he's willing to help us get off this island." Said Mark as he smiled at the group while Acosta still looked stun.

"Four boats how many can they carry?" asked Acosta.

"Outrigger can carry six while the double hull can carry up to seven on each side." Said Sinamoi.

"Well I don't know how big your family is but we got a group with over fifty people and I don't think there's enough room." Said Solder with frustration in his voice.

"I'm willing to build more but I need something from you." The man said earning confused looks from the group.

"What can we give you?" Acosta asked.

"Protection, it's only me and my daughter on this side of the island and as you can tell the fences don't offer much protection and we don't have any firearms. To keep those things out." He said earning nods from the group.

"We need to talk this over." Said Helena as Sinamoi watched the group walk away to talk amongst each other.

"Okay I like where your heart is Mark but I doubt we can sail all the way back to the states on those things." Said Solder.

"We don't need to sail to the states just the Big Island." Said Mark.

"He's right last broadcast we got was the military was evacuating there. That means things are probably normal there." Said Acosta earning a nod from Mark.

"Yeah but if you are forgetting what happened the last time ships tried to leave this island." Said Sarah.

"None of those boats use a motor it's all paddle and if we use the current to just push us to the island we may not need all the problems." Said Mark.

"And no motor means it won't be picked up on sonar and if it is it'll be so small they'll just regard it as a piece of debris." Said Acosta.

"Okay this plan has promise but how long will it take to build enough ships if all of us pitch in?" asked Solder.

"Not all of us only the Polynesians, ship building is a sacred art and Sinamoi is really traditional." Said Mark to Solder's anger.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." He said.

"It doesn't matter we've got quite a few Polynesians in our group, how long did it take you build those four?" asked Helena.

"Yeah thing is we build one and it took us a week, the others he already had made." Said Mark to Solders anger.

"Great we're gonna be here a while." He said.

"Zip it, how long will it take all of you to build those ships for everybody?" asked Helena.

"Depends on how many people come back alive." Said Mark to everyone's confusion.

"You're accounting for people to die when we fight that creature?" asked Akamai earning a nod from Mark.

"Me and Lee got out because we were small, mobile, and had enough firepower but if we take an entire team in there with spitwads not everyone is coming back alive." Lee stated.

"Come on this thing can't be that bad." Said Solder earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Then let's go see him." Said Mark before he turned to Sinamoi.

"We got a deal." He said earning a nod from the man before leading the group away from the beach past the fence and back deep into the jungle as Helena took notice and watched as Mark cocked his Shotgun while Lee readied his MP5.

The duo had faced the creature in question and knew better than anyone just how dangerous it was, but the actions seemed to draw a half smile from Solder who assumed the duo were exaggerating. Helena had heard stories of Lickers from Leon and was told just how dangerous they were, but she herself had survived battles against monsters like Simmons, Ustanak, and Brzak so going up against this creature should be no different for her.

"Through here." Said Mark as he broke the tree-line allowing the group to see a large cube shaped white building in the distance with a large hole in the front of the building.

"What is that place?" asked Acosta as he looked through the parking lot.

"Gotta go in to find that out." Said Lee with a chuckle.

"Where's the creature?" asked Sarah as Mark sent a look to Lee who reached in his back pocket before pulling out a flare gun.

"If it doesn't come out we're going in." said Mark as Lee fired the flare gun and sent the illuminating fire ball slamming in front of the hole as the group watched it closely for what felt like three minutes.

"Where is the-." Started Solder before a loud screech caught everyone's attention as they watched a large creature jumped from the hole and pounced on the flare while giving a loud growl similar to that of a lion that just took down its prey as the group to in the sight of the creature with wide eyes.

It was just as they described it like an inside out person with an exposed brain for eyes a long razor like tongue and sharp teeth and claws but what they forgot to mention was the creature's size. The Licker was larger than most of the ones in the story Helena was told. This one was the size of van and high as one to with teeth and claws that Helena guessed were longer then her arm and as Helena watched the creatures tongue she guessed that it was as long her entire body and powerful as well.

"You were saying." said Mark with a smile earning silence from Solder who seemed to be frozen in fear at the sight of the creature.

"I think you guys hurt it." Said Akamai as the group looked over the creature and noticed bullet holes covering the creature's body along with burn wounds that danced along its torso and as the creature moved Helena noticed that it walked with a limp.

"All the bullets we put in that thing it's amazing it's still moving." Said Lee.

"This is good if it's hurt it'll be more vulnerable for an attack." Said Solder earning a nod from Acosta.

"Well then if we're gonna strike that thing we better do it fast." Said Acosta as Helena continued to look at the creatures as it lifted its head almost directly at them before giving a violent shriek.

 **Washington D.C.**

The sun was beginning to set on this day in the state capitol as Devlin sat in his office with a smile on his face. He couldn't help but smile thanks to his little lie about what happened in Oahu he was in the clear. As he sat back in his desk Ms. Winter quickly entered the room carrying a brown envelope.

"Sir we have a problem." The woman said earning Devlin's attention as he watched her set the brown envelope on his desk causing him to open it and see a picture of an African-Samoan and Chinese-American who appeared to be in their early teens.

"These were taken at The Cube on Oahu." She said to Devlin's shock.

"I thought the BOW was defending that area." He said while moving through the papers and noticing files on Mark and Lee.

"It is but these two put up a fight before leaving the area. They damaged it so much that it going to its main operation and protecting the island, but that isn't the only problem." She said before handing Devlin another picture.

"They have friends and they know its weak-." She said while showing Devlin pictures of Akamai, Sarah, Solder, and Acosta.

"But the real problem is her." Said Ms. Winters as Devlin's eyes widened at the picture of Helena as she stood beside Mark, Lee, Acosta, Solder, Akamai, and Sarah.

"My God!" he said with anger in his voice.

"What would you have me do sir?" she asked as Devlin looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"Release another BOW on the island to kill Ms. Harper." He replied earning a smile from Ms. Winters.

"I have just the weapon for that sir." Said Ms. Winters as she dropped a file on his desk that read Hunter: Farfarello in big red letters the sight brought a smile to Devlin's face.

"I want it on a plane to Oahu tomorrow A.S.A.P." Devlin said while looking down at the picture of Helena

 **Authors Note: And here's the end of this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it and psyched for the next one. I know I didn't put Leon's story in this chapter but decided to put it in the next one and alternate between Leon and Chris stories.**

 **We introduce Jill in this chapter as being the director of the BSAA, it was never revealed who runs the entire BSAA only that Chris, Jill, and a few others started the organization so I decided to have Jill run the organization while Chris runs alpha team which consists of himself, Sheva, Martin, Diaz, and a few more soldiers.**

 **If you aren't familiar with Martin, he's a regular in a few of my stories and is the older brother of Mark. Visually in this story he's based off Idris Elba and like Chris is able to alternate positions between Sniper, Demolitions Expert, Heavy Weapons Specialist and a few more roles.**

 **Diaz is his partner while Sheva is Chris's. She's visually based off Michelle Rodriguez, the RE movies weren't the best but I liked her role in the series and decided to put her in the story but don't expect other characters like Alice. Whereas Martin is another serious character Diaz will be the one with the jokes.**

 **I also introduced John Keller who will act as Jill's trusted advisor. He's visually based off Christopher Meloni and we'll see more of him in the future even on the frontline along with Jill.**

 **There's also Sarah who will act as Lee's partner. Whereas he's more skilled in close combat she'll be better in distance fighting. She's visually based off Camille Hyde.**

 **The BSAA raid on Soyapango idea came from how in RE6 Chris's first mission was the J'avo attack in China but the mission had attributes of the mission in Edonia as well as movie references like Black Hawk Down and the assault on apartment building was similar to the raid on the White House in Call of Duty MW2.**

 **Adding the Licker as sorta a boss for Helena and the Oahu survivors was originally a theory but I knew I wanted to add it in the story. To me the Licker is the face of the Resident Evil Series even more so then the Tyrant because you see it more, but I decided to make it more of a threat in this story then it is in some games.**

 **Stick around for next chapter because the Hunter: Farfarello will be targeting the Island Survivors and Leon will have his mission hunting down a member of the Family honest.**

 **Have a Nice Day Zilla Out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Hunt for The Truth**

 **The New Threat on Oahu**

 **Skies Over Oahu (12:45 a.m.)**

The skies were dark on this night on Oahu and with the parties coming to a drastic close after the outbreak of the C-Virus on the island the night life wasn't much either, but over the skies of the island was a different story for a small aircraft was gliding through the clouds on this early morning. The sight of the plane might not get much attention but they could see inside the plane there minds would be boggled. For they would see blood splattered across the walls, limbs thrown about the plane, and just the severed hands of the pilot gripping the steering wheel just as a loud shriek went throughout the entire plane.

While the plane was overhead Mark found himself standing on the roof of the hotel, wearing a black wife-beater, some black cargo pants with a light blue towel hanging from his back right pocket, and his light blue shoes, leaning over the rails looking down on the world around him or as far as he could see it with the tree-line pushing over his head.

Despite the time that's past since the outbreak started Mark still couldn't believe that this was happening to him. He never pictured himself dying by Zombies, he admits that's he's always thought about surviving a Zombie Apocalypse but he never thought that it would actually happen. He couldn't help but think about his mother, older brothers, and the friends he left back in California. He didn't have much of a relationship with any of them but right now he wanted to see all of them.

As he continued to look and think he was caught off-guard by the sound of the door leading to the roof opening causing him to turn his head and notice Akamai stepping onto the roof, wearing a dark green t-shirt, black pants, and her white shoes, before turning his head to stare back out over the horizon.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he asked earning a slight chuckle from Akamai as she started to approach him.

"I can tell you the same thing." She said before taking a stand beside Mark and looking up at the moon.

"So why are you here?" Mark asked earning a slight chuckle from Akamai.

"Just to look up at the moon I can't see it from my room." She said earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"You sound like yuppie what's so good about the moon?" Mark asked.

"Look around this island everything has been turned to shit, but the moon and the beach is really the only thing that seems normal on this hell hole." She stated causing Mark to slowly nod his head in understanding. He understood where she was coming from with her speech this island wasn't much to look at but if he turned his head up to the moon everything seemed almost normal again to him and he couldn't help the smile that slowly formed on his face.

As Mark slowly turned his gaze away from the moon he quickly turned his gaze down to look at Akamai who was still staring up at the moon with a smile on his face. He had to admit Akamai was a beautiful girl outside and inside but seeing her now under the moonlight seemed to amplify her beauty.

Mark was never the type of person to tell girls how he truly felt about him and right now that seemed to be a good thing with everything going on around in him. In truth he had feelings for Helena but he knew being around her wasn't a good thing so that's why he's been avoiding her these last couple of days. He she didn't feel anything for him, hell he doubted before the outbreak if she even could remember his name. Despite that he cared for her, he didn't love her but he cared for her well-being.

"Mark!" said Akamai breaking Mark from his trance as he noticed her smiling at him.

"You're staring." She causing Mark to look away from her and a chuckle to escape her mouth.

"It's not funny." He replied earning a louder laugh from her.

"There's something I want to ask you, it's been what everyone's talking about." She said earning a confused look from Mark.

"People talk about me there must not be shit to do here." Mark replied earning a chuckle from Akamai.

"So what do you want to know?" he asked.

"What's up with you and Helena?" she asked as a mental mirror broke in Mark's head that snapped him back to reality.

"What!" Mark said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well when the outbreak first hit you were always by her side, but now you seem to just be avoiding her. People are saying you had a crush and she rejected you or that you asked her for sex and she rejected you now you're avoiding her to keep it from being weird." Said Akamai earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"The people here need hobbies. I remember when me and Lee came back somebody asked us if we asked you and Sarah for sex that's why you came back without us." He stated earning a chuckle from Akamai.

"No we left because you were planning on leaving the island with Sinamoi." She replied earning a nod from Mark.

"Yeah well they don't know that." Mark replied as Akamai shook her head at him.

"Why did you change your mind on leaving when you had the opportunity?" the swordswoman asked earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"Maybe it's because I'm not as big of an asshole as you thought." The Samoan replied with a chuckle.

"In truth though I really don't think I deserve to be the first to go back. I don't have much of a good life back home. My student loans piling up, I can't shit of a home to go back to, and most likely when I get back to the states I'm gonna be back on the streets." Said Mark as Akamai watched him turn away from him.

"Lee ain't any better, at least you got a family to go home to us…we just got each other." Said Mark to Akamai's surprise as Mark continued to look away from her before he felt something lay on his shoulder causing him to turn his head and notice Akamai resting her head on his shoulder.

"You got me." She said causing a blush to creep up on Mark's face before he looked back up at the skies where the duo noticed something zooming across the skies.

"Is that a shooting star?" Akamai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Looks like it, you wanna make a wish?" asked Mark earning a chuckle from Akamai.

"I think it's obvious." She replied earning a shared laugh with Mark that soon started to die down as the duo noticed the shooting stars getting closer to the island.

"Is it supposed to be that close?" Mark asked as the duo got a better look at the object.

"That's not a star it's a plane." Said Akamai as an explosion went off at the back of the plane creating a loud boom as Mark pulled Akamai in his arms as falling debris hit the top of the hotel and slammed through a few windows while the plane zoomed over their heads before crashing deep in the jungle.

"What the hell was that?" asked Solder as he, Helena, Acosta, Lee, and Sarah quickly ran to the roof and noticed Mark and Akamai.

"Plane crashed in the distance." Said Mark as he pointed to a light in the distance that was made by the fires from the crash causing everyone to run to the side of the building.

"I thought the island was a no fly zone." Said Lee as Acosta folded his arms over his chest.

"Looks like we're going on a hiking trip tomorrow." He said without knowing that a creature was leaving the crashsite.

 **Leon & Claire**

Despite traveling miles around the world on plane Leon had a very strong hatred for flying that developed when he found himself hanging from the ramp of an Airplane and dodging debris over the skies of China. It was that event that gave him a strong dislike of flying as he Leon found himself sending looks to the cockpit of the plane before he felt Claire elbow him in the side.

"What?" he asked while watching the girl fold her arms over her chest.

"Why are we on a plane for Florida?" she asked with annoyance in her tone.

"We're going to see Professor Ward. When I did research into Simmons past his name came up multiple times and if we want to dig more into the Family I think he's gonna be our best lead." Said Leon earning a roll of the eyes from Claire.

"I get that taking down this organization is important but are we just gonna go after everyone important in Simmons life?" she asked.

"If we have to?" Leon replied.

"Great I'll get a location on his parents." She said earning a slight chuckle from Leon as the plane started to descend into Miami, Florida.

 **Oahu**

The sun had quickly risen on this day in Oahu and it seemed to be a heavenly site for Acosta as he led a team of that consisted of himself, Helena, Mark, Akamai, Lee, and Sarah through the rough terrains towards the site where the plane crashed which led them deep into the mountains. As the group seemed to be getting closer because there was a strong smell in the air that came with burning fire and metal.

As Acosta broke through the treeline the group took notice of the front end of the airplane just about thirty yards away from the tail end of the plane with smoke rising from the back end and the rotors and wings broken away from the plane.

"Let's go!" said Acosta before Helena stopped him.

"Look!" she said as Acosta noticed the bodies of thirty Zombies lying on the ground with missing limbs, claw marks, and bite wounds covering their bodies causing Acosta's eyes to widen.

"Guess we better be on our guard." Said Mark as he cocked his Shotgun before taking point and leading the group towards the wreckage where Akamai, Sarah, and the others started to look over the bodies.

"You think our long-tongued friend ventured out of his hole?" asked Lee as he looked over a Zombie with claw strikes on it's chest.

"Can't be that thing had five claws what did this had four." Said Sarah as Lee took notice of the claw strikes on the creature's body.

"So there's another BOW on this island, isn't this day just going great." Said Lee as the group continued to look over the plane crash without knowing they were being watched by a creature in the treeline.

 **Miami**

After touching down in Miami and getting a few hours of sleep Leon and Claire quickly went back on track on hunting down Professor Ward. The search had led them to his place of residence which was an expensive two story house just a few blocks away from the beach. As Leon pulled his car across the street from the building the duo then quickly took a look at the gated building.

"Why do we have to sneak into this man's house instead of just approaching him?" asked Claire.

"Because if we approach him and he identifies us he may destroy the evidence that ties him to the Families. So if we want to get what we need we're gonna have to sneak in and find it ourselves." Leon stated while continuing to look at the building.

"Well I like the idea of being sneaky but how are we gonna get inside with that gate?" Claire asked as Leon looked over the building and noticed that there were cameras all around.

"We may have to get a few things before we get inside." He said earning a slight nod from Claire before restarting the car and driving away from the mansion without realizing that they'd been spotted on camera.

 **Oahu**

"Watch your step." Said Acosta as he and Helena walked through the damaged airplane and took in the sight of the wrecked inside.

"I don't get it we've looking around this thing almost an hour and haven't found anything useful." He said with anger in his voice.

"I wouldn't say nothing useful." Said Helena as she eyed a pair of claw marks on the wall before the duo heard a noise causing them to turn their heads and notice Mark and Akamai entering the front of the plane.

"You guys might want to see this." The Samoan said before leading the duo to the cargo hold while Lee and Sarah scanned the area.

"Whatever did this is probably long gone by now." Lee said as he approached the girl.

"I think that's what scares me the most." She replied while the group in the plane entered the cargo hold and noticed that inside was a metal box that looked like it had been ripped open.

"Somebody really wanted to get in that thing." Said Mark.

"No that thing was opened from the inside." Stated Acosta.

"So something broke out of that container, the question is what?" Akamai asked as Helena's eyes widened in shock.

"WE NEED TO GO!" she yelled earning everyone's attention as she started to run out of the plane.

"Why what's going on?" Acosta asked with concern in his voice as he gave chase along with Mark and Akamai before they rushed out of the airplane.

"What's with all the screaming?" asked Lee as and Sarah turned to Helena before the group heard a loud yell and noticed a flash of green jump from the top of the airplane with it's claws extened at Helena who was barely able to dodge as the creature cut into her side before giving a loud shriek.

"What the fuck is that?" asked Lee as his eyes widened at the creature standing before them. It was a rather tall creature standing well over seven feet with bright green skin that was covered in scales, bright red eyes, a mouth filled sharp teeth, a four sharp claws on each of its hand and three sharp claws on its feet, with sharp quills coming out of its back.

As the Farfarello went for another strike at Helena the group struck first as Acosta, Mark, and Sarah fired a barrage of bullets at the creature that didn't seem to stop it as it gave another loud shout while Helena drew her Hydra and fired a slug into the creature's stomach before crawling away.

"Hammer it!" yelled Acosta as the group continued to pepper the creature with rounds but it didn't seem to do any good as the Hunter jumped through the air catching the group by it came down at Acosta causing the man to take a step back as the Farfarello hit the ground.

"Got you!" said Akamai as she swung her sword at the creatures arm leaving a deep gash in it's skin and earning another loud scream that hurt her ears before sending it's arm flying in her direction but before it could hit her Mark had intervened and knocked the girl away before taking the hit that sent him flying away.

"Mark!" Lee yelled before firing his MP5 at the Farfarello and striking it several times in the back but instead of dying the BOW only gave another loud shout before charging the Chinese man.

"Shit." He said before dodging the charge and firing three more rounds into the back of the creatures leg in an attempt to knock it down but it didn't seem to do any good as the group lifted their guns and fired another barrage at the BOW.

"Why won't this thing just die?" asked Acosta before his empty magazine fell from his gun and hit the ground with a thud.

"Shit!" he said before the Farfarello charged him but before it could get within an inch the creature was taken off its feet courtesy of Helena and Mark who both fired a blast from their Shotguns that struck the BOW in the knees and caused it to lose its balance before running into the side of the already damaged plane.

"Stupid bitch." Said Mark as the group noticed three scars on the left side of his face that went horizontal from his eye.

"Run while we have the chance." Said Acosta as the group started to run away from the crash site while the Farfarello tried to compose itself.

"I think we lost it." Said Sarah before the group broke through the trees and came to a complete halt as they noticed that they were standing on an edge of a ridge that overlooked a small river.

"I think we're fucked." Said Lee as the group turned their heads and noticed the Farfarello breaking the tree line and eyeing them angrily before giving a loud shriek.

"Get ready." Said Acosta as he loaded his last magazine of ammo while Helena loaded more rounds into her Hydra just as the Farfarello charged them causing the group to spray the creature but at the last second it jumped upwards avoiding their shots before slamming down in front of Helena and extending it's claws towards her striking her right shoulder and sending blood spewing over her clothing while everyone looked on in fear as the woman fell to her knees while the Farfarello prepared to deal the final blow by grabbing onto Helena's body with its left hand before preparing to strike her in the head with its right.

"Got you!" yelled Akamai as she ran at the Farfarello with her sword extended with enough force to send the blade through the creatures back before coming out of its chest earning a loud shriek from the BOW.

"MARK!" she yelled as the young Samoan charged the creature and collided against it's back with enough force to send the creature flying over the edge of the cliff with Helena still in it's grasp as it fell and Mark and Akamai holding onto the creature as they plummeted for the ground.

"NO!" yelled Lee as he, Sarah, and Acosta ran towards the edge and noticed waves in the river from where the trio had landed with the Farfarello.

"Come on we gotta get them." Said Acosta as the group started make their way down the mountain while Helena started to move downstream with the current with her blood soaking into the water.

As the hours started to pass and the sun started to set the trio had made no progress in locating Helena, Mark, or Akamai or even trace of their whereabouts as Lee continued to search around the river before Acosta approached him with a disappointed look on his face.

"It's getting dark Lee we gotta go." He said earning a low growl from Lee.

"I ain't going anywhere without the others." Lee replied with anger in his voice as Acosta turned to Sarah who approached Lee and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry we can look for them some more in the morning, but right now it isn't good for us to be out after dark." She said causing Lee to lower his head before the group heard a shuffling sound and noticed Zombie approaching them causing Lee to draw his Machete before swinging it at the creatures head with enough force to decapitate it.

"Let's go!" he said before walking away with Sarah and Acosta in tow.

As the group started to make their way back to the hotel a few miles away from them a jacket was hanging from a tree branch next to the river as Mark and Akamai pulled Helena out of the water and threw her arms over their shoulders before retreating into the jungle.

 **Miami**

The sun had finally set on this day in Florida as a slight popping sound went off in the distance around a familiar mansion as Claire fired shots from her Sniper Rifle that took out the cameras around Ward's mansion while Leon jumped over the gate and began make his way towards the back of the house.

He then moved to the glass backdoor before pulling out his lock picking equipment and began to work on the lock.

"Got you!" he said before opening the door then sneaking inside of the home while Claire continued to watch him.

" _You better get in and get out of there fast I don't have you in my sights anymore_." She said over an earpiece as Leon walked through the house before entering an upstairs study where he noticed a room surrounded by bookshelves with a desk in the center by a fireplace and on a wall was a large painting of a Caucasian man with short blonde hair, bright green eyes, and wearing an expensive suit with his hands folded before him.

"Well that's all the proof I need." Said Leon as he noticed that on the picture the man was wearing a ring with the symbol for the Family on it similar to the one he found in the catacombs with Helena.

"Maybe there's something of use in here." He said before moving to the desk opening it and digging through the papers inside before coming across a book titled Childhoods End. Leon was very familiar with the book for it was one of the books he had to read in school and in truth he could see the comparisons between the story and the Family.

The story revolved around these aliens that came to Earth called the Overlords and helped the world enter into a state of Utopia. It sounds good but they were just giving their final years before the Earth was destroyed peaceful like giving a dying man medicine to make his death painful.

Leon could see the Family relating to the Overlords. The Family wants to make the world a utopia but only for the rich and powerful while when the Overlords took over things like human culture, identity, religion, art, race, and even science were a thing of the past. Anything that was controversial or could start a war was no more and the Family wishes to do the same, and are willing to build a town of gold under a grave of bodies for the less desirable. Reasons like that reminded Leon why he was hunting them and why there were such a big threat.

As Leon lifted his head he noticed an empty book space on one of the shelves. He figured that the book belonged there and quickly walked over to the shelf before placing it on the shelf but as he put the book on the shelf he noticed that a book on the bottom shelf had fallen out in front of him. As Leon picked it up he noticed that the book was titled the Forest of Hands and Teeth.

Leon wasn't as familiar with this book and as he went to put it back on the shelf he noticed that the book was placed in between two books titled The Giver and The Epic of Gilgamesh meaning that the book was out of order. He didn't know if there was a reason behind it but Leon quickly organized the books and that quickly caused a reaction as Leon turned his head and noticed that the painting on the wall had opened up revealing a safe built into the wall on the otherside.

"Well ain't it my lucky day." He said with a smile before approaching the safe and noticing that it had to be opened by a fingerprint scanner.

"I didn't think you would figure it out Mr. Kennedy." Came a new voice as Leon whipped his head around and noticed a familiar man standing by the door with a smile on his face causing Leon to draw one of his M9 Beretta's and aim at the man.

"I assume you're Professor Ward." Said Leon earning a chuckle from the man.

"You assume correct Mr. Kennedy and we both know why." Ward replied as Leon eyed him closely.

"Alright are you gonna tell me what I want to know?" the Raccoon City cop asked with his finger still touching the trigger.

"That's why you're here Mr. Kennedy but I'm here for something different." The Professor replied.

" _Leon you got guys roping in from the roof and two car full of guys coming in from the front door."_ She said as Leon quickly turned his head and watched as four men in suits wielding Submachine Guns came crashing through the windows sending glass flying as Leon quickly moved backwards and fired off three shots at the men and hitting one in the chest before rolling into cover behind the desk.

"Claire a little help." Leon said as Claire looked out the scope of her rifle before firing a shot that connected with the back of another man's head that came out the top she then fired another shot that hit Professor Ward in the leg preventing him from running while Leon shot the last two men in the chest.

" _You're not going out the frontdoor so I suggest you ready yourself."_ Claire said as Leon quickly picked an MP5K Submachine Gun off one of the dead men before positioning himself behind the desk.

"You won't survive this Leon." Said Ward as the door was blown off its hinges and an series of shots radiated throughout the house.

 **Oahu**

The sun had long since set on this day and miles away from the mountains where the plane had crashed Helena was lying on a bed in a rundown shack with bandages on her injured sides and shoulder while Mark sat on the living room couch while Akamai cleaned the three scratches on the left side of his face.

"Does it hurt?" she asked earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"Nah I've taken worse." He replied while taking a look at her bandaged wrist.

"Don't worry it just looks bad." Akamai replied with a slight chuckle.

"How's she doing in there?" Mark asked as Akamai sent a look to the room where Helena was lying on the bed.

"She's stable but she's lost a lot of blood. She'd be dead if you didn't hotwire that car to get us away from the infected." She replied while rubbing Mark's scars earning a low grunt from him before he picked up a black hat with a bright blue brim and a blue star on the front that he found at the house they were staying in.

"Thank my young escapades." Mark replied before rising up as Akamai took in the sight of the shirtless Mark and noticed the Samoan tribal designs that covered his left arm and as she looked him over she noticed that he had a small dragon tattoo on his left breast just over his heart, and on his back right shoulder was a skull tattoo with the letters R60 n his back. She then watched him grab his black wife-beater before throwing it back on.

"It's best that we stay here for the night I doubt the fall killed that thing and if we're lucky it'll leave us." Said Mark as he picked up his Shotgun before walking over to the window and looking outside only to jump back.

"It's out there." He said to Akamai's shock as Mark noticed the Farfarello moving around the streets sniffing the air causing Mark and Akamai to push the couch in front the front door before making their way to the room with Helena and move the dresser in front of the window before throwing a cover over the sleeping woman and then sitting on the floor and remaining still.

 **Miami**

The scene at the mansion had finally become quiet as Claire sat on the rooftop surrounded by shell casings for her Sniper Rifle while Leon walked into over to the safe with a the severed hand of Ward before pressing it against the fingerprint scanner causing the safe to open.

"I got the files." Leon said only to not receive a word causing him to reach for his ear and notice that not only was the earpiece gone there was blood leaking from his ear from a graze that came from a bullet.

"Guess I got lucky on that one." Said Leon before he pulled all the files out of the safe before walking out of the room where he noticed one of the gunmen still crawling causing Leon to draw his Pistol and fire three rounds into the man's back.

"Nothing personal!" Leon said before walking out the back of the house until as the sound of police sirens started to blare in the distance causing the man to quickly run away from the house while Claire jumped from the adjacent home and slid into the car with Leon who handed her the files before driving away from the scene as the police cars pulled up in front of the house and started to make their way inside.

 **Oahu**

"This ain't how I pictured dying." Whispered Mark earning a low chuckle from Akamai.

"Giving up already?" she asked.

"Nah if there's one thing I've developed in life is the will to live." Mark replied with a chuckle causing Akamai to send a look at him and taking in the sight of his blue and black hat and blue shoes.

"Is blue your favorite color or something because you wear it a lot?" she asked earning a low chuckle.

"Nah my favorite color is purple blue is…the color of my gang." Stated Mark to Akamai's surprise.

"You were apart of a gang?" she asked earning a nod from Mark.

"Yeah that was in the past though." He replied as Akamai watched him rub the blade of his knife.

"Mind telling me about it you don't talk much about yourself and I'm a little bored." She said earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"Alright I was born in Long Beach, California to a single mom and I was her only child. I knew who my dad was but he had another family. He had wife and two other sons that were both older than me and they lived in Hyde Park." Mark said earning a slight chuckle from Akamai.

"Straight Outta Compton." She said earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"Nah it's close to Compton but not exactly in it." He repeated with a chuckle of his own.

"When I was eight my mom decided to go to college so she went off and I moved in with my father and my brothers. I didn't like my father much and his wife didn't really like me, me and my eldest brother was really close but my other brother and me often clashed with one another but a few months after my arrival he got picked up on an Armed Robbery charge so now he's doing fifteen years in a state while my eldest brother joined the military." Said Mark with a slight chuckle to Akamai's surprise.

"One day when I was at school I got pulled into the bathroom by these guys wearing red and they kicked me around hard. Then they did it again and again until one day I fought back and earned the attention of the same gang my brother ran with. They know who I was and I started hanging with them and a year after that they jumped me into the gang and I started representing blue." Said Mark.

"When my mom returned I was fifteen and I had already been in my fair share of shootouts, drive-by, and a lot worse." He said as memory played through his mind of when he was fourteen.

" _You got this little Roman?"_ asked a blue clad man as a young Marcus nodded his head before pulling a blue bandanna over his face then loaded a magazine into his Tec-9 Submachine Gun before pointing it out the window of the side of the van at a house where he noticed the shadows of five figures in the window.

" _Goodbye!"_ said Mark before he pulled the trigger of the gun repeatedly ending all twenty-five rounds into the house striking figures four before driver sped away.

"So when I was fifteen she decided to move us to Seattle and we lived around Holly Park and there were a lot of blue wearing gang members like me and they looked up to me because I came from LA…but I wasn't like them. They were gang bangers and around this time I was hustler…I wanted money." He continued before ending with a chuckle.

"I did my fair share of work for them on the West Side and Central District, but I was different." He continued as another flashback played through his mind of a fist fight he was in with a few boys from the Central District that ended in him pulling out a knife and stabbing the boy in the back before running off.

"I met Lee in middle School and we instantly became cool along with three other dudes and that became my crew. We used to rob drug dealers across the city and that was our hustle for five years. We made thousands of dollars then one day we robbed the wrong person and they ended up dead and me and Lee were in hot water. So my mom made a decision jail or college…doesn't take a rocket scientist to know what I chose. I went to school and Lee came with me. I'm not running with my crew anymore or robbing dealers but I still fly my gangs colors." Said Mark earning a nod from Akamai, but she wasn't the only person his story got the attention of for Helena had awoken when he started to tell it and heard it all. She never guessed Mark for being a gang member let alone a criminal, but as she thought more about the situation it made sense why he was able to pull a trigger so easily, how he and Lee were more adept at using guns compared to others, how he was able to break into and hot-wire cars, how he was able to get into the house they were staying in without kicking in the door, and how to handle themselves under pressure.

It was all coming together and she never would have guessed it.

"If you find it hard to look at me I don't blame you." Said Mark earning a few seconds of silence from Akamai before she spoke.

"I killed someone before and saw lot's of people kill others." Akamai replied to Mark and Helena's surprise as the young Samoan quickly turned his gaze to her.

"I'll give you my backstory before I get into that." She said earning a nod from Mark.

"I was born in Tokyo, Japan, my mother died when I was two and I was raised by my father. Growing up I thought I had a normal life but that was until I learned that my father was an enforcer for the Yakuza. I don't know how many people he killed in his lifetime but I assume hundreds." She said earning Mark's attention.

"I seen him kill people heard them scream as he tortured them. One day I asked him about it and he just said that "He was doing what he had to survive" and that was it." She stated with a slight chuckle.

"Then one day a war was declared between two Yakuza factions and my father was a target. So to keep me safe he sent me here while he fought in Japan." She with a chuckle of her own.

"I lived a pretty normal life I went to school, I was the president of my schools Kendo Club, and I trained in Martial Arts. The only real things that weren't normal about my life was that I didn't have any parents and I was naturally shy and quiet so I didn't socialize much and one day somebody saw me as prey." She said before the memory played through her head of walking home from Kendo Practice when a man approached her.

" _Come on sweetheart how about a kiss." The man said while moving his hands over Akamai who looked away from him with a scared look on her face before the words of her father played through her mind and she blacked out before swinging her Wooden Sword at the man and slamming it against the man's head before repeatedly hitting him until he was a bloody mess on the ground._

" _No Please." He said before Akamai slammed the weapon over his head again with enough force to send the man's blood splattering across the street._

"I kept hitting him until he was dead and then I ran off and was never charged with crime, but I was pretty sure he was dead and you know what…I liked it." She said to Mark's surprise.

"The feeling of standing over someone and holding their life in your hands is…an amazing feeling." She continued before looking to Mark.

"Did you ever have that feeling?" she asked as Mark looked back on the instances when he shot people just for fun and when gang affiliation or not meant nothing to him.

"Yeah I remember getting my hands on new guns and testing them out on people." He replied to Helena's shock.

"You see we're alike so I can't just look away from you because of what you are and what you did-." She started before Mark interrupted her.

"Because we're alike." He finished earning a nod from Akamai as the duo looked at each other closely while Helena still layed in a state of shock. She never figured Akamai for being a murder or a psychopath but it started to make since.

The more she thought about the duo she looked at how well they progressed since the Oahu outbreak. They both were surviving well on their own because of the skills, traits, and personality that they developed earlier in their lives. She had to admit she was hesitant to kill that girl she went looking for at the school in Tall Oaks when she first turned in the elevator, but she doubted Mark, Lee, or even Akamai would be so hesitant. The way she talked about seeing killing and the way he talked about carrying out murders seemed twisted to her, but in truth she saw it as a strong trait they both shared. They didn't crack under pressure and they didn't abandon each other like that guy did his girlfriend in Tall Oaks. They were both strong and loyal to one another and everyone around them, she was thankful they were allies but she knew that if the C-Virus became global people like them would be dangerous and more likely to survive.

A loud growl quickly broke Helena from her thoughts as Mark and Akamai both layed on the floor as the Farfarello moved past the window growling loudly but thanks to the dresser blocking the window he was unable to see inside of the room as the trio remained still and slowed down their breathings as the Farfarello continued to stalk around the house.

" _This is just what we need."_ Helena thought before closing her eyes.

 **Washington D.C.**

"What do you mean Ward's dead?" yelled Devlin as he eyes Ms. Winters who remained still with a blank expression on her face.

"His body was discovered at his home this morning dead along with a number of J'avo he used as security." She replied to Devlin's anger.

"So he was killed?" asked Devlin earning a nod from the woman.

"And I think we both already know who's responsible for his death, because police also found an empty safe." She added earning a low growl from Devlin.

"Leon." He said earning a nod from Ms. Winters.

"If he's killed Ward it only means he's going after everyone in the Family and it's only a matter of time before he comes for you." She said earning a nod from Devlin.

"If you want my advice sir I'd put an end to Mr. Kennedy since we already know Helena Harper's location." She added causing Devlin to look away from her.

"Give me some time to think Ms. Winters." He said earning a nod from the woman before she walked out of the room leaving Devlin alone to grit his teeth in anger.

 **Miami**

The drive back to the hotel wasn't long for Leon and Claire as they walked into their room with Claire looking over the papers that Leon had taken out of the safe.

"Amazing these look to be Ward's financial records. With a little time I can see where his money was going-." She started before hearing a loud thump and turning to see Leon sleeping on his bed still dressed in his Kevlar vest, shoes, and gloves.

Claire understood why he could be so tired he just fought his way through twenty armed bodyguards. So Claire could only imagine how tired he was as she walked over to him and quickly pulled off his shoes, gloves, and Kevlar Vest without waking him up.

She then made her way over to her bed still looking over the papers before a small piece of paper fell out on the floor earning Claire's attention as she quickly picked it up and noticed that it was a picture of five young men who looked to be in their twenties as she flipped over the picture and noticed that there were names on the back of the picture and the two she quickly noticed were Grant Ward and Derrick Simmons.

"I think we're closer to bringing down the Families." She said with a smile on her face.

 **Oahu**

The sun had finally risen on this morning on Oahu as Helena looked to the edge of the bed and noticed Akamai sleeping on the floor with Mark spooning her from behind. The sight seemed normal to Helena for she woke up many mornings with Mark spooning her from behind. She hated cuddling with her one night stands mainly because they were supposed to be gone when she woke up but also because they often woke her up when she felt them touching and rubbing her body while she slept.

Mark was different from them though, as Helena eyed him she noticed the familiar style of cuddling he often implemented with Akamai with her resting her head on his right arm while his left was thrown over her waist with his left hand holding onto hers and his face was buried into her back while his hips were away from her body. There have been many nights Helena woke up to something jabbing her in her backside with many of her other one night stands but not the young Samoan for he kept his hips away from her when he slept as to not disturb her and respect her personal space.

Helena then quickly tore her eyes away from the duo before slowly rising from the bed then making her way into the bathroom to check her bandages but upon walking out and into the living room she noticed Mark in the kitchen.

"Did I wake you?" she asked.

"Nah I was already up when you woke up, I just didn't feel like moving." He replied before looking through a cabinet and pulling out a can of noodle soup before pouring it into a bowl then presenting it to Helena.

"You need to eat to get your strength." He said only for Helena to give a low chuckle.

"You eat it you need it more than I do." She said earning a shake of the head from the youngest Roman who dug into his pocket before pulling out a few candies.

"I don't leave home without something sweet and this should hold me over, but you lost a lot of blood and need to build your strength up so eat." He said with concern in his voice as Helena took a seat at the table and started to eat while watching Mark make his way into the living room.

"Is that BOW still out there?" she asked while Mark picked up his Shotgun.

"I haven't heard anything all morning and I didn't see it on the streets so hopefully no." he replied before walking over to Helena and opening the cabinet under the sink where she noticed a propane tank with Shells for a Shotgun.

"So I guess you know a little more about me don't you?" he asked to Helena's surprise as she eyed him closely.

"You knew I was awake?" she asked.

"Aye when you sleep you breathe a certain way and you weren't doing that last night plus when that thing was moving by the window you changed you slowed down your breathing. Only an awake person would do something like that." He said to Helena's surprise.

"Did you pick that up on the streets?" she asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Nah my mom used to check on me a lot when I was sleep and she'd always know when I was faking because I snored when I was a kid. So in order to play sleep I had to fake snoring." He replied earning a slight smile from Helena.

"Pretty clever." She said while looking away from Mark.

"So how do you feel about knowing who I am?" he asked earning a few seconds of silence from the woman before she answered.

"I don't know what to think." She said to Mark's confusion. In truth he was expecting for her to yell at him and call him a murderer but he wasn't expecting this.

"You're a killer and so is Akamai but in truth I'm a killer myself. I did something selfish and someone ended up dead because of my mistake and in the end I lost someone close to me. My mistakes did the that so whether I got blood on my hands the same as you two." She said earning a nod from Mark.

"Deborah!" he said to Helena's shock.

"You called her name when you slept some nights, I didn't know who she was but I could tell she was close to you. The same way I could tell you've been through a lot in your life more so then anyone else, and in truth I always wanted to help you but you always pushed me away and I followed what you wanted me to do and checked up on you when you didn't want me to." He said to Helena's surprise. She didn't expect that much from him.

"Now I see you don't need me and believe it or not but this outbreak really helped you. I just hope that after we get off this island you can find your happiness with your friend Leon." He added earning more shock from Helena as a slight blush started to form on her face.

"Did I-." she started before the young Samoan interrupted.

"Call his name during sex yes you did. It got on my nerves at first but I started to get over it just like I'm starting to get over you." He said causing Helena to look up at him.

"I was just an extended one night stand and I understand that and I'm not mad. I just hope you find happiness with someone who cares about you." Mark said before starting to walk away from Helena who grabbed his arm to keep him in place causing Mark to look back at her and noticed her looking away from him.

In truth she didn't know what to say she was still in a state of shock. She knew Mark had developed feelings for her but she never guessed that he knew enough about her to really care about her. It was all taking a while to set in but she was quickly taken off-guard as Mark lowered his head before pressing his lips to hers in a move that shocked her.

The kiss was similar to the kiss they shared the day of the outbreak soft and passionate and in truth Helena didn't want to separate from him as she found herself moving her hands to his chest while Mark ran his hands over her sides but he eventually broke the kiss as the duo found themselves looking into each-others eyes longingly.

"Am I interrupting something?" came the voice of Akamai as Mark and Helena sent a look to her as she stood in the doorway.

"No nothing at all." Mark replied while sending a look to Helena.

"Then I think we should get moving." She said earning a nod from Mark who cocked his Shotgun while Helena loaded her last slugs into her Hydra.

"You still got that Pistol?" Mark asked as Akamai reached into the back of her pants before pulling out a familiar P99 Handgun.

"Then let's do this." Said Mark as he moved to the door before with his Shotgun at the ready while Helena and Akamai stood behind him as he slowly opened the door and noticed that the streets were clear and the car that he hotwired was still parked in front of the house.

"I'm gonna get the car started." Said Mark as he shouldered his Shotgun before slowly making his way to the car while Helena and Akamai kept him covered as they watched him open the drivers side door and begin to hotwire the car.

"This seems too easy." Said Akamai as she and Helena looked around Mark finally started up the car and quickly waved them towards the car but before they could reach the car something crashed before them causing the duo to take a step back.

"Damnit!" yelled Mark as the group noticed the Farfarello standing before them growing at the group.

"This thing don't know when to quit." Said Mark as Helena and Akamai lifted their guns and started shooting at the BOW that only responded by swinging its claws at them causing the two women to take a step back before swinging again and hitting Akamai in the side.

"Why won't you just die." Yelled Mark as he fired off two shots that collided against the creatures back but it seemed to not be affected by it as it moved for Helena who fired another round from her Hydra that hit the creature in the stomach but the Farfarello responded by swinging its arm at the woman and knocking her to her feet before moving towards her.

"NO!" yelled Mark as he ran at the BOW before slamming the butt of his Shotgun into the side of the creatures head with enough force to send the Farfarello stepping back before he fired another slug aimed at the creatures head but in a split second it moved causing much of the pellets from the weapon to embed themselves in the BOW's right eye and leave scratches down the side of its face but before Mark could celebrate his work the Farfarello swung it's left arm like a whip and hit the Samoan in the stomach with enough force to take him off his feet and sending him flying the window of the home shattering the glass and sending Mark rolling on the floor in pain.

"NO!" yelled Akamai as she fired seven rounds from her Pistol at the Farfarello hitting the quills in the creatures back but it seemed to go unnoticed by the Farfarello that turned back to Helena who fired the last slug of her Hydra into the creatures leg but doing little damage as the Farfarello started to approach her only for Akamai to run at the BOW and swing her sword at the creatures back creating another deep scar while Mark rose to his feet before making his way into the kitchen and turning the gas on the stove.

"YOU WILL FALL!" Akamai yelled as she made another slash across the Farfarello's stomach before making another across the creature's side.

"MOVE!" came a familiar voice as Akamai turned her head and noticed Mark running at her with what looked to be microwave before tossing the kitchen appliance and striking the creature in the head with enough force to send the Farfarello moving backwards.

"Girl's!" Mark yelled as the two women nodded their heads running at the BOW with the young Samoan before jumping up and performing a triple dropkick that hit the BOW it the chest and sent it reeling backwards before falling to one knee.

"Impressive." Said Helena as she watched Mark draw his Combat Knife.

"I got a plan." Said Mark as he spit blood from his mouth while the group noticed the BOW starting to pick itself back up.

"Follow my lead." He said earning nods from the two women as the Farfarello gave a violent shriek at the group.

"NOW!" Mark yelled as Akamai and Helena started to run for the house while Mark threw his Knife at the Farfarello striking it in the knee before running into the house with the girls while the Farfarello gave chase before breaking through the door while the group ran to the backroom and quickly blocked the door before making their way to the window.

"Come on we don't have long." Said Mark as Helena jumped out the window followed by Akamai while the Farfarello continued to pound on the door while Mark hung off the ledge yelling at the woman to run to the car as the Farfarello finally broke down the door and eyed Mark angrily.

"SEE YA CUZ!" said Mark as he lifted his Shotgun but not at the Farfarello he pointed to the bed where the propane tank that was in the cabinet under the sink was resting. He then pulled the trigger and fired his last slug into the tank while the Farfarello ran at him but before the BOW could reach him the tank exploded creating a violent explosion that knocked the BOW off its feet and blew Mark out the window while the gas in the air magnified the explosion creating a force that knocked out the window, sent the roof flying upward, and even knocked Helena and Akamai off their feet as they looked back at the house with concerned looks as the ceiling hit the ground with fireballs falling with it.

"Mark!" Akamai yelled.

"Present!" came a familiar voice as the group noticed the Samoan limping towards the duo with blood leaking from the side of his head and dirt covering his body as Akamai helped him into the car with Helena before climbing inside.

"You alright?" Helena asked earning a chuckle from Mark before he coughed.

"Yeah I'm good, fine, and so damn divine." He replied with a chuckle before Akamai drove away from the scene as the group shared a laugh.

 **Washington D.C.**

The day was finally starting for Devlin as she stood in the oval office with an angry expression on his face that he carried with him to bed after finding out about his longtime friend Professor Grant Ward. The duo had known each other since their days in college along with Simmons and two others. He knew that Leon was hunting for the Family and with the death of Ward he's one step closer to finding out that the Family had seized the highest seat of power in America.

Things were going bad for him and he needed to find a way to make it right before things got worse for him.

"Sir!" said Ms. Winters as Devlin turned to face her.

"Do you know what you want to do with Mr. Kennedy?" she asked earning a few seconds of silence from Devlin.

"Most likely Leon is either going to be going after Eugene or Mendel either way could be bad for us." He said with anger in his voice.

"I wish to meet with the two of them." He said earning a nod from the woman.

"I'll schedule it." She said.

"Oh and Ms. Winters what did you find out about these survivors on Oahu?" he asked as Ms. Winters nodded her head.

"Yes sir." She said before dropping a file on Devlin's desk.

"This is Captains Miguel Acosta and Sergeant Michael Solder both are Navy Seals and belonged to the team we sent to check on the base." She said earning a low growl from Devlin.

"Damn it they know too much" Devlin said with anger in his voice.

"Then there was Sarah Jones age twenty two born in Charleston, South Carolina and is currently a student in college. Possibly on the Island for Spring Break." She said.

"Useless." Devlin replied.

"Akamai Oadaka age twenty. She's a Japanese National who's been living on Oahu for three years and get this her father has ties to Japanese Organized Crime." She continued earning a nod from Devlin.

"Nothing much to worry about there." he said with confidence in his tone.

"Lee Shen age twenty born in Hong Kong, moved to San Francisco, raised in Seattle. Currently resides at a college in Southern California in Oahu on break." She added.

"Useless!" Devlin said as Ms. Winters flipped to the last page.

"Now this kid may catch your interest." She said earning Devlin's attention.

"This is Marcus Roman age twenty born in Long Beach, moved to the Hyde Park neighborhood in Los Angeles, then to Holly Park in Seattle, Washington. In LA he is a confirmed member of the Riding 60s Street Gang one of the largest and most violent gangs in the city. He's been arrested for indecent exposure, but he's been accused of being involved in a number of murders, armed robberies, and shootings throughout South Central as well as Long Beach from the years 2003 through 2008." She said earning a roll of the eyes from Devlin.

"Get to the point of what makes him a threat." Yelled Devlin.

"His eldest brother is Sergeant Martin Roman of the BSAA Alpha Team with Captain Redfield." She said to Devlin's surprise.

"That could be a problem if he makes contact with his brother and tell him what's going on we won't be able to hide the outbreak." Said Devlin with anger in his voice.

"Where's the Farfarello?" he asked.

"The plane crash landed on the island but I'm pretty sure the creature survived the crash and is now hunting the group." She said earning a nod from Devlin.

"Good because this group needs to be taken down before they get to the island." He said earning a nod from Ms. Winters.

"And get me a meeting with the older Roman. I want to know what he knows about his younger brother." Devlin stated before Ms. Winters walked out of the room.

 **Oahu**

The scene at the motel was a lot better after the return of Helena and the others came back as Mark found himself sitting in his room with Lee as the two longtime friends laughed with each other.

"I can't believe you thought I was dead brother, you and I both know I've survived worse shit." Said Mark earning a chuckle from Lee.

"Yeah well a fall off a cliff with a giant fish reptile hybrid is kinda new to me." Said Lee earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Well I'm good brother and that thing was blown to hell so we ain't gotta worry about that thing anymore." The Samoan replied earning a chuckle from his Chinese friend before they heard a knock at the door and watched as Akamai entered the room.

"Mark do you have a second." She said with a smile earning a nod from Mark who jumped from the bed and began to make his way out of the room while Lee rolled his eyes before Sarah entered the room.

"Told you there was nothing to cry about." She said earning a chuckle from Lee.

"Who was crying I knew they were gonna be back." Lee earning a roll of the eyes from Sarah before she took a seat on Lee's bed while Mark walked down the hall with Akamai.

"I never got to thank you for saving us today." She said earning a slight chuckle from the Samoan.

"Don't bother that was a team effort." He replied.

"Yeah well you were the one who set everything up." She said as the duo continued to walk down the hall and laugh before they heard familiar voices coming from room down the hall with a crack in the door.

"Is that Ms. Harper?" Akamai asked as the duo approached the room before pressing their eyes to do the door.

"I told you that in confidence _."_ Came the voice of Helena before it was quickly followed by Acosta.

"This is something shouldn't be kept a secret Helena." He said followed by the voice of Solder.

"I agree with the Captain on this one if Mark is what he says he is he could be dangerous." The man added earning surprised looks from Mark and Akamai.

"He hasn't killed anyone here." Said Helena.

"It doesn't matter he's still dangerous, but more importantly his loyalty is questionable for all we know he could be planning to leave on those boats with Sinamoi without us." Said Solder.

"He had an opportunity to leave don't you think he would have taken it already." Said Helena.

"I get that but I'm thinking about the safety of everyone here and what will happen when everyone finds out about him and Lee." Said Acosta to Helena's surprise.

"So you're telling everyone this?" she asked.

"They have a right to know about who they're living with, like having a sexual predator living in your neighborhood. You must alert everyone around you." Said Solder.

"And what about Akamai?" Helena added.

"As far as her story she only killed one person in self-defense while Mark may have killed dozens of people." Acosta replied.

"What's your deal with him anyway, I get that he saved your life but I assume you were a cop and would love to see someone like Mark behind bars because of statues of limitations aren't " Stated Solder earning an angry look from Helena.

"First of all I wasn't a cop and I there's nothing going on between me and Mark I'm just saying we shouldn't get rid of him because we still need him to build those boats." Helena replied and her words seemed to earn a low growl from the Samoan who clinched his fist in anger.

"Alright we let him finish with the boats but after we get on the big island we bring him and Lee in to the authorities maybe we can trade them for safe passage on the island. How does that sound?" Solder asked as Acosta nodded his head.

"That sounds about right." He said while Helena remained silent before nodding her head while Mark gave a low growl before walking away from the room with Akamai.

 **Miami**

The sun was finally beginning to rise on this day as Leon awoke with a loud yawn before rising from the bed then making his way over to the desk in the room where he noticed Claire sitting in the chair fast asleep with her head resting on the desk as he noticed she was looking at the papers he pulled out of the safe along with a picture that she put labels on.

As Leon looked over the paper he quickly noticed the names of Derrick Simmons and Grant Ward under two of the boys with the names of all the others on the back. He then moved to one of the papers and noticed that they financial records and banking statements.

As he looked over it quickly noticed that all the transactions were made at only one bank Mendel Banking Enterprise and as Leon looked on the picture he noticed that one of the boys in the picture name was George Mendel.

"Well I think you might have found our next target." Leon said while smiling at the sleeping form of Claire before lifting her up and carrying her over to the bed bridal style and then resting her under the sheets before he walked out of the room.

 **Oahu**

The sun had finally risen on this morning on Oahu as Helena made her way down the hall towards a familiar room. She didn't like the idea of trading Mark and Lee as bargaining chips and she didn't like the idea sending them to prison, because in truth she was no worse than them. She conspired to have the president killed and her actions got her sister killed.

As Helena opened the door to Mark's bedroom she quickly noticed Akamai sitting on his bed with her head to the floor before looking around and noticing that the room was stripped clean.

"Where is he?" she asked as Akamai looked up at her with anger in her eyes.

"He's gone!" she answered to Helena's shock.

"We heard about what you, Acosta, and Solder have planned for him and Lee so they left last night." Akamai added to Helena's shock.

"Where did they go?" Helena asked with worry in her voice.

"Sinamoi they said they'll be staying there working on the boats and they'd let us know when they were done building them, but by the time we found out they'll be long gone." She added to Helena's surprise.

"Damn!" said Helena as she went to turn around only to be stopped by Akamai's voice.

"It was your words that hurt him the most." She said causing Helena to turn back to look at her.

"You just gave him up and called him nothing despite what you had. You know he and Lee were planning on leaving the island without telling you about the boats when they first discovered Sinamoi but he chose to stay and help get everyone off. I just wanted you to know what kind of person he had become from who he once was." She stated before Helena ran out the room followed by going downstairs then running out of the hotel but what caught her by surprise was the sight of twenty Zombies and a Shrieker standing before her.

"You gotta be kidding me." She said as the creatures snarled at her.

"Can this day get any worse." She said as survivors started to pour out of the hotel with their weapons at the ready but while they were taking on the dead a few miles away from their location the scarred, burned, and beaten body of the Farfarello had finally awoken from its state of unconsciousness after being blow up. It then rose to its feet before giving a loud shriek to the skies before pounding on its chest.

 **Authors Note: This seems like a good place to stop for a long chapter like this one with another big cliffhanger.**

 **I want to thank XXsnowXXblind for favoriting this story and everyone that's been reviewing this story Native and my guest reviewers who been asking some very important questions that I'm happy to answer. No I'm not a cop or in the military but I did do a few months in the National Guard but I mostly come from a serving family my mom was a security guard for the state, my uncle is a former Green Beret but now he's works for a Private Security organization, my sister enlisted in the Army Reserve, and my father was once in the Air Force. That's kinda how I know about so many guns also how I plan my military tactics in my story because I use real-world advice from my family.**

 **I use real-life guns for my OC's mostly because they don't belong to the Resident Evil Universe so it doesn't make much sense to give them the guns of the Resident Evil Characters plus it's smarter to just say they use the guns from real life because it's easier to just look up the real life gun instead of giving them guns they didn't use or use guns that were used way back in the earlier game series.**

 **I know some of you have been voicing concerns about Helena but remember in Hunnigan's file on Helena she was described as over-emotional, sympathetic of others and their difficulties, often made rash decision, and had a tendency for violence. It was also mentioned that when Helena was working for the CIA she used over excessive force on a suspect and that got her suspended. It was also mentioned that Deborah had an abusive boyfriend who Helena shot in retaliation. She just pushed these emotions down during the event of six and focused more on her rage and anger towards Simmons. So I go off both mainly because in truth six didn't really give the characters much of any feelings to go off.**

 **We also saw the first puzzle in this story with Leon and the books. In truth I hated the puzzles in six especially the one where Ada had to look at the painting to match the picture hated it with a passion. Puzzles made up for everyone's story in six as well as the other stories so I decided to add one in this story.**

 **If you haven't read the books mentioned I strongly recommend them as being great books.**

 **Also the idea to make Mark and Lee both gang members with blood on their names comes from my belief that criminals have some of the best chances of surviving the end of the world. We always see cops, soldiers, or doctors surviving the end of the world in shows and movies but if you really analyze the skills people have to help their survival as well as how the method of how they survive you get results that show the chances of how they survive.**

 **Some like Mark is a gang member who's killed therefore he's not afraid to take a life, he already knows how to use guns, he used to running from police and hopping fences so he's faster and more agile then most people, hotwiring cars and breaking into locked homes is simple to him, and the mentality of not going to jail is a survivors mindset so he can react better under pressure and don't break down when someone close to him dies or if he's put in a bleak situation like dead people eating each other.**

 **Also the decision Acosta and Solder came up with about trading them off comes from a survivors mindset of thinking for oneself. You mention a murder you can get out of most situations if you're arrested. Plus that naturally happens in an end of the world setting when the group finds out about someone being a murder they often look at them differently or decide to throw them out of the group so to keep realism I decided to do the same.**

 **Leon and Claire are one more step closing to finding out about Devlin and he's preparing for them as they come but you'll have to wait another chapter for that because next chapter we go back to Chris. Devlin gets his meeting with Martin while Chris and Sheva raid a suspected Neo-Umbrella base and laboratory in Guatemala and the Oahu survivors try to survive another series of attacks from the Farfarello and the group come up with a plan to get take it out.**

 **Have a Nice Day Zilla Out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Fight Off The Island Pt.1**

 **The Rumble in the Jungles of Guatemala**

 **Oahu**

"PUSH THEM BACK!" yelled Acosta as he and several other survivors fired a barrage of bullets at a horde of Zombies that seemed to be constantly coming for them. As he fired off a round from his M4A1 Assault Rifle the powerful round had ripped through the head of a Zombie before blowing out the back of its skull and hitting another infected in the chest and splattering its blood all over the others.

"They just keep coming." Thought Helena as she fired off several rounds from her pistol before reloading while Sarah stood on the roof of the hotel firing off rounds from her Rifle that struck the creatures in the head and actually blew the top off one Zombies head and caused it to flip through the air before hitting the ground next to its body.

"Cover me!" said Akamai as she ran past the gunners with her sword drawn and started to cut her way through the infected and coating her clothes in their blood with each swing of her blade as she swung it with enough force to decapitate one.

"We got company." Said Solder as the group noticed a Bloater breaking the tree line along with nine Bloodshots following behind it.

"Damn!" said Helena as she loaded a rounds into her Hydra as the Bloater ran towards the motel as fast as its little legs could take it.

"DON'T LET IT GET TO THE DOOR!" yelled Acosta as the group redirected there fire at the Bloater striking the creature in its swelled belly, head, and legs in an attempt to stop it but it all seemed for not as the Bloater quickly rushed the door only to be taken off its feet by a slice to the leg courtesy of Akamai as Helena rushed the creature before rolling in front of it and pointing her Hydra at the creatures head before pulling all three triggers and putting a hole in the Bloaters head as the rounds easily tore through its face causing the giant to fall to one knee before hitting the ground with a loud thud.

The Bloodshots then made their way to the group as Akamai stepped in front of Helena as a Bloodshot jumped at her but before the creature could get a claw on either woman Akamai swung her sword with enough force as a loud slicing sound caught everyone by surprise as the Bloodshot landed by Akamai who stood still as blood started to stain her shirt from the scar that the Bloodshot made on her shoulder. She wasn't the only one hurt though as the Bloodshot stood up to its full height its inside quickly spilled out of a large gash in its stomach before hitting the ground with a thud.

"Who's next?" she asked with venom in her voice as she eyed the Bloodshots angrily. If the creatures had a mind of their own they would most likely been cowering in fear but unfortunately they didn't and quickly gave loud shrieks before charging the Swordswoman who remained still but before they could get to close to her they were quickly cut down by a barrage of bullets that stopped them in their tracks as Acosta fired a round from his Assault Rifle that struck the center of the Bloodshots head and almost instantly killed it.

"Goodbye!" said Akamai as she noticed a Bloodshot trying to rose back up but before it could she swung her blade with her enough force to decapitate the Bloodshot while Helena pressed her Pistol to the back of another's head before firing a round that sent the creatures blood splattering across her face.

After the final Bloodshot had fallen the group was still on edge as they looked around and awaited more infected. It had been ten days since Mark and Lee left the group and in those ten days it seemed like the group was spending their days and nights trying to protect the hotel from the infected. In those ten days the group must have dropped over two hundred infected, seventy five Bloodshots, one hundred Shriekers, and twelve Bloaters. The group had managed to hold out against them but there group that was once over fifty was now less than forty and leaving the hotel had been impossible with the infected around almost every corner.

As Helena sent a look to Akamai she watched the girl put her sword into her Sheath before making her way back to the hotel. In these ten days a rift had been forged between Helena and the Swordswoman along with Sarah, Haruko, and a few others in the group. She was faulted with the departure of Mark and Lee by many of the group that looked up to them along with Solder and Acosta. They didn't like that two of their strongest members were out of the group a few of them supported the decision but a lot of them didn't and Helena knew that it was causing more problems within the group then the dead outside.

Helena then quickly made her way inside of the hotel where she noticed a few survivors standing by the door with weapons at the ready in case of another attack. The sight was a bit much but it needed to be done. As she made her way back to her bedroom she was quickly interrupted by Acosta who knocked on her door before coming.

"Maybe you should get some rest, you've been out there fighting for almost two days without rest." He said while watching Helena rummage through her dresser for some more ammo.

"I'll rest when we get off this island." She said earning a slight chuckle from Acosta. He liked her enthusiasm but by the way things were looking the group seemed doomed if they kept being attacked like they weren't going to survive much longer.

"You still thinking about Mark and Lee?" he asked earning silence from Helena. Ever since Mark left he's been sweating her about her relationship with the young Samoan but she refused to give him an answer. It seemed like Acosta was trying to build his own relationship with Helena but she wasn't interested in truth if she felt the way she felt now when she met Mark she wouldn't have much of a relationship with him. She was also having trouble looking at the man for she blamed him for Mark and Lee's departure but she also blamed herself for if she kept her mouth shut they'd still be with the group and maybe some of their people would still be alive.

"They made their choice." He added to Helena's anger.

"No you made their choice, Mark and Lee were both in school not on the streets and the moment you find out about them you were quick to throw them to the dogs." Said Helena with venom in her voice.

"They were dangerous Helena-." He started only for the woman to interrupt him.

"Were they because let me tell you something Acosta I've killed people myself there's just as much blood on my hands as there is theirs." She said earning silence from Acosta.

"So are you going to throw me out?" Helena asked while folding her arms over her chest while Acosta remained silent.

"Of course you aren't and you're not fooling me as to why you won't but I'm not interested in you." She said as Acosta eyed her closely.

"If you must know me and Mark weren't together but we did have something before on this island and that's all I'm saying." She said to Acosta's surprise.

"Now get out of my room." She said with anger in her tone and only earning silence from Acosta who followed her orders before walking out of the room and slamming the door in the process while Helena layed down on the bed while looking up at the ceiling as the memories of a night she shared with Mark played through her mind.

 **Flashback**

It had been their fourth time together but things weren't going normally for Helena as Mark pulled one of her black socks from off her feet then set it aside. After removing the other he quickly took her foot in his hands and planted kisses on her toned legs and up to her thighs while massaging her feet at the same time.

They had met up after Helena had called him to pick her up from a local bar after the bartender had taken her keys preventing her from driving. She didn't intend to call Mark or anyone in particular to take her back to her apartment but she was enjoying it. In truth she was drunk to the point where she didn't see a five foot two Samoan planting kisses on her feet instead she saw a familiar blonde haired man. The sight was heavenly and as Mark started nibbling on her toes she couldn't help but blush as she felt herself starting to get wet. In her time with him she had learned that Mark had a liking for legs and would almost worship hers almost like they were a treasure from God when they were together.

The Samoan then stood up before taking Helena's arms and pulling her to her feet for a kiss. She had made a rule about kissing but Mark was defiant to rules and often broke them and right now she couldn't complain because all she could see was Leon while tasting the cinnamon flavored gum that he had been chewing before he picked her up. After releasing her his hands quickly found their way to the buttons on Helena's shirt while her hands moved for his. Because he was a little on the chubby side Mark was self-conscious about his body but Helena didn't care because all she was Leon and upon removing his shirt she didn't see a slight gut with a dragon tattoo on his left side, but instead the chiseled six pack of an ex-cop from Raccoon City.

She always pictured Leon having scars under his shirt from his many battles and she found that with a few scars on Mark's torso but those scars belonged to Mark from his days in the streets. They were each permanent reminders of why he had to change his life around but right now for Helena they were almost like a road map. She gently ran her fingers over each scar in a move that made Mark give a low moan at her gentle touch.

After letting her dress shirt slide from her arms and hit the floor he quickly slid her black bra from off her arms and giving himself a view of her large supple breast. The sight was amazing to him, despite having spent three previous nights with Helena the sight of her body often left him dumbfounded. She had the body of a super model who could win a Miss Universe award and the breast and hips to match it. The college student then gripped the right one softly before taking her soft pink nipple in his mouth and rolling his tongue over it before biting down and earning a wince from Helena before he did the same to the other while Helena pushed his head deeper into her chest as dark blush covered her face.

The Samoan then pressed his lips to he's for another kiss while his right hand slid under her panties and grabbed her plump behind earning a blush from Helena as she felt herself getting hotter and her heart beginning to flutter, but what made her blush harder was when Mark dropped down to his knees and began tugging on her underwear before pulling them down around her ankles then finally putting his face between her legs and earning a loud moan from her.

Mark wasn't the most experienced with sex as her other one night stands and he knew that so he often would go down on her and stay down there for as long as he could despite her rule of no oral. Most other men wouldn't give it if they knew they weren't getting anything in return but he didn't care and he didn't complain. He then quickly threw Helena's right leg over his shoulder while she dug her nails into his hair, and pushed his head further into her. His lips kissed hers and she felt herself beginning to tremble with each sway of his tongue against her stiffened clit before giving a louder moan as Mark slid two of his fingers inside of her and began to pump them in slowly before pulling them out.

Drool was beginning to leak from the side of Helena's mouth til the point where she couldn't take anymore and fell back on her bed while Mark continued his oral task. Then with a loud gasp and moan Helena arched her back, curled her toes, and let out a loud cry similar to that of a warrior charging into battle as she came while Mark took a few seconds to taste every drop of her while licking her clean before planting kisses on her toned stomach up to her belly button and rolling his tongue inside of it.

Helena then watched him undo his pants before pulling out his erect member that seemed suffocated in his pants. He then pushed her long legs up to the point where her nimble feet were high above her head. For a moment Helena couldn't help but blush at having someone seeing her in such a compromising position with her legs splayed before them and her still wet pink flower exposed to them in such a manor. She then watched him pull a condom from his pants but before he could put it on she knocked it away from his hands.

She often made her one night stands wrap up and even made Mark do it in the past but this time she wanted to truly feel him…she wanted to feel Leon. He then took her actions with a nod before grabbing curvy waist before guiding himself inside of her. The experience was like the same for her, a sharp pain with a blend of deep pleasure.

As he slowly slid inside of her Helena gave a low moan before he slowly pulled back out, seeming to savor every moment he had, then once his head came out he pushed back inside still with slow pace while tracing circles on her right breast with his thumb before picking up speed but still going at a rather slow speed. Her other one night stands were never this slow and gentle with her and were often just looking for a quick release while Mark seemed more like a husband who was making love to his wife on her wedding night.

As the duo panted in unisons Mark's hand quickly moved to her nether-lips and began to caress her stiffened clit earning a low moan from Helena, who seemed to be lost in a reality of being with Leon. She then put her hands over his body and began digging her fingernails into his back but despite the pain Mark continued on while their bodies glistened from the sweat that covered both their skin. With Helena's moist breast bouncing with every thrust Mark's couldn't help but enjoy the show before him as Helena locked eyes with him and could tell he was almost ready to climax.

"Do it!" she said with a smile as Mark fell forward and kissed her passionately. His tongue seemed to be doing a slippery tango with her's almost like two snakes trying to coil around each other. Helena could his warm seed beginning to fill her up and she found herself coming as well as Mark watched her eyes glaze over for a second before she fell back onto the bed.

As his thrusting started to slow the kissing seemed never ending until they broke the kiss for a breath of air while looking each other in the eyes before Mark felt something rubbing his leg and noticed Helena running her foot against his leg almost as if she was petting him.

He then looked back at her and she quickly wrapped her arms around the back of his neck before pulling his head down to rest on her breast while she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I love you Leon I love you!" After those words left her mouth Mark felt his heart sink again as every bit of happiness escaped his body at the mention of Leon's name. He didn't respond but not out of anger or distaste he knew Helena's heart belonged to someone that he could never be so he merely rolled onto his back and pulled Helena into his arms.

He knew he could never be Leon character she spoke so highly of but he'd be with her as long as she needed him and to be. That's what he silently promised himself as he looked down and noticed that Helena was fast asleep in his arms with a smile on her face that quickly spread to Mark before he kissed her forehead before looking back up at the ceiling.

 **Flashback Over**

Thirty minutes must have passed since Helena layed in her bed and she found herself reminiscing the puzzled memories of her nights with Mark. That particular night was the most memorable for her despite going through eight glasses of hard liquor and taking pills along with it. She remembered this night because she once thought that it was just a dream she had after dozing off with Mark and that her visions of Leon were real. She was greatly disappointed though when she woke up the next morning and instead of seeing Leon a five-foot two Samoan was there instead and that sight greatly upset her.

She was so upset that she actually punched him in the face as hard as she could to wake him up. The force of the punch actually knocked him out of the bed and bloodied his lip and when he asked her what her problem was she lied and didn't tell him she was expecting to see someone else she blamed it on him still being there when she woke up and not wearing a condom before tossing a shoe at him and hitting him square in the mouth. Despite hurting him Mark still kissed her goodbye before she left and actually apologized to her. That thought only seemed to add fuel to the mental anguish and self-loathing she was feeling.

After letting out a sigh Helena then closed her eyes for a little rest, but after a few seconds of having her eyes shut eyes they quickly opened back up at the sound of a familiar roar that made her body jump off her bed and out the room where she noticed Sarah and Akamai in the hall.

"Did you hear it?" she asked earning nods from the duo before they ran down the hall before rushing downstairs just as a loud crashing sound came from the hotel lobby that caught them all by surprise as they turned their heads and noticed that the doors had been blown open by a familiar creature as the group looked on at the Farfarello with wide eyes.

"No way!" said Akamai as she looked at the Farfarello with wide eyes as it stood before them snarling. Helena and Akamai quickly took in the battle scars of that creatures that made up of scars and burn marks covering its body, but the most noticeable feature was the sight of the creatures missing eye and finger on its left hand as it growled at the group.

"Ah guys!" said Sarah as the group went wide eyed upon seeing a familiar black hat with a blue brim hanging off one of the quills on the Farfarello's back.

"Mark!" said Helena as she instantly realized who the hat belonged to and felt a slight pain go through her body while the BOW gave another screech.

 **Washington D.C.**

"Sir Sergeant Roman is here to see you." Said Ms. Dewynter earning a smile from President Devlin.

"Send him in!" he said as the woman walked out of the office before returning with Martin who was dressed in a grey t-shirt under a black leather jacket, blue jean pants, and black boots.

"Sergeant Roman come have a seat." Devlin said as Martin quickly took a seat across from him and remained in silence.

"Mind me asking why you want to see me Mr. President?" Martin asked earning a nod from Devlin.

"Yes well I wanted to personally check in how you've been holding up since finding out about your younger brother-." He replied before Martin interrupted.

"I'm fine so why does that concern you?" Martin asked with suspicion in his voice.

"You're a part of Chris Redfield's Alpha Team and from what people have said you're mind has been somewhere else. Captain Redfield wouldn't say anything about you himself but there are people that have their concerns and with Alpha Team leading the charge on Neo-Umbrella I need to know that all of you have your heads in the right place." Devlin replied with a seriousness in his tone.

"I'll admit sir my head wasn't in the right place after finding out about my younger brother but I've moved on and accepted his death." The man replied with venom in his tone.

"That so how did you manage to do that without seeing a therapist?" asked Devlin as he leaned back in his chair.

"Growing up my younger brother had it rough. He was in the streets following the same path as our other brother and when he moved away I always thought the next time I'd see him was in a box. I watched him go off to college but I knew he hadn't changed because when I was on my way to be shipped to China he was still running the streets with the same gang while in college. So I prepared myself for my brother's death…but at least this way I don't have to see him." Stated Martin before he lowered his head to the ground while Devlin gave an inward smile at the man's response.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said before fixing his expression.

"Where is Captain Redfield now when I left he was leaving on another mission?" asked Martin as Devlin nodded his head at the man's questions.

"He's leading Alpha Team against a suspected Neo-Umbrella base in the Guatemalan Jungle." He replied as Martin looked away from him.

"You have no need to worry about him from what I hear he's gonna be getting some backup for this mission, but there is something I want you to do." Devlin said earning a wide eye from Martin.

"What is it sir?" he asked while watching Devlin put his hands together in a serious manner.

"I want you to go to Seattle to see Mark's mother. She's up there alone and most likely in need of comfort from someone and I want you to be there for her." He said to Martin's shock.

"But sir-." He started before Devlin interrupted him.

"Your plane will be leaving in an hour and I expect you to be on it soldier and that's an order." Devlin said with authority in his voice as Martin slowly nodded his head.

"Yes sir!" he said before rising from the chair then walking out of the office before being led out of the white house.

 **Guatemala**

The sun was beaming down on this new day as Chris wiped a bead of sweat from his face while watching three Blackhawk Helicopters flying above him past the trees of the Guatemalan jungle.

"Still can't handle the heat?" asked Sheva as she approached the man who only gave a slight chuckle.

"I grew up in the Northeast we aren't that familiar with extreme heat." He replied.

"You handled Africa rather well." She replied earning a chuckle from him before the duo made their way inside the Intelligence tent where they noticed a few soldiers already waiting.

"How'd recon go?" Chris asked as a man approached him and showed him satellite pictures of the base.

"If we go in through the skies we'll be sitting ducks with those Anti-Aircraft rockets they got." Said Sheva earning a nod from Chris.

"And with Martin and Diaz not being here our stealth factor is cut in half meaning it may just be me and you going in." Said Chris.

"I wouldn't say that!" came a voice that was all too familiar to Chris as he slowly turned his head and noticed a woman standing behind him in her old military fatigue.

"Director Valentine." Said Sheva as Jill nodded her head and smiled at the duo.

"Didn't expect to see you on the frontline." Chris said with a smile.

"I thought it would be good for me to see a combat zone before I go stir-crazy in my office." She said while tapping the brim of her blue cap.

"Well it'll be good to work with you again." He said earning a smile from Jill.

"It'll be good to work with you to Captain Redfield." Came a new voice as Chris and Sheva turned their heads and noticed Keller entering the HQ with a smile on his face.

"You came with her?" he asked earning a chuckle from the man.

"I couldn't the director of the BSAA go off into a hostile environment by herself and with your track record of losing teammates I think it maybe for the best." Keller replied earning a low growl from Chris.

"Easy you two let's discuss the mission." Jill said before walking the group over to the table.

 **Oahu**

"NOOO!" yelled Akamai as she drew her P99 Handgun and fired off three rounds at the Farfarello that only charged at the girl who was taken off her feet by Sarah in order to avoid the creatures charge.

"Hit it!" she yelled as Acosta, Solder, and three other survivors fired on the Farfarello that only beat it's chest in rage before jumping at the group forcing Acosta and Solder to move but two of the survivors weren't so lucky as the Farfarello easily cut them down with its sharp claws and splattered the white walls in their blood.

"It can't be!" said Helena as she stood in shock and eyed the bloody hat that was still attached the Farfarello's back while the BOW gored it's nails into the chest of a female survivor before tossing her body like a rag doll through the front door.

"Damn you!" yelled Akamai as she drew her sword and went to slash at the monster only for it to take step back in anticipation of her strike before lashing out with its right hand and hitting the Swordswoman in the chest with enough force to send her flying backwards before rolling across the floor.

"Akamai!" Sarah yelled before firing three rounds from her rifle aimed at the Farfarello's head but the creature quickly covered himself before grabbing a nearby couch and hurling it at the girl who leapt out of the way before turning its attention to Helena who was still frozen in place.

"Helena move!" yelled Acosta but his words went on deaf ear as the Farfarello charged Helena with its claw extended ready to strike her but before it could lay a claw on her she was knocked aside by Acosta who took three claw strikes to his back in order to protect the woman.

"Damn it!" he said as Helena noticed the blood leaking from three scars on the man's back. The seemed to unnerve her as she noticed the look of pain etched on Acosta's face before the Farfarello charged her and in that moment she felt her shock seeing the hat on the BOW's back disappear and be replaced with rage as she picked up Acosta's M16A2 and started to shoot at the Farfarello that continued to charge for her but before it could get to close it was taken off guard by a chair hitting it's right knee and taking it off its feet before stumbling to the ground.

"Eat it!" yelled Solder as he started to shoot at the Farfarello along with three other survivors while another lit a Molotov cocktail before tossing it at the Farfarello and creating a fiery explosion.

"We gotta get everyone out of here." Solder yelled as he approached Helena and handed her back her Hydra Shotgun only for a loud crashing sound to catch everyone's attention as they watched the Farfarello jump up and create a hole in the ceiling before crawling through it.

"Damn!" said Akamai as she rose back up with Sarah at her side.

"Now's our chance." The girl yelled as Solder threw the injured Acosta over his shoulder and led the group out of the hotel along with the other remaining survivors but before they could get to too far the Farfarello jumped from out of a window on the fifth floor before landing before the group and growling at them.

"Doesn't this thing know when to quit?" asked Solder with anger in his voice as Helena eyed the BOW before sending a look to Akamai and Sarah who nodded their heads before running off in different directions while the Farfarello gave chase.

"What are you doing?" yelled an injured.

"Don't worry about us we'll meet you at Sinamoi's." Helena yelled before running deep into the tree line while the Farfarello gave chase.

"Come on there's nothing we can do for them now." Said Solder before he led the group away from the hotel as a raging fire could be seen coming from the lobby.

 **Washington D.C.**

The drive to the airport wasn't long for Martin but it was nerve racking as made his way towards his terminal with Diaz following close behind him. Throughout the trip his mind was raking on what he could tell Mark's mother that could ease her pain. He doubted he could really do anything for her in her time of grief. They had only met each other a few times but were never really close with his mother often keeping him and his other brother from mixing with the woman she stated "Stole her father from her."

Despite that he had grown a close relationship with his younger brother and the two would often talk to each other. He even talked to his brother the night before the explosion and wished he could go back to that day and talk with his younger brother and tell him how proud he was of him for leaving the streets and trying to make something with his life.

Martin's feeling's internal thoughts were quickly interrupted by a hand being placed on his shoulder as e turned his head and noticed Diaz standing behind him with a look of concern on her face.

"You sure you're up for this?" she asked earning a slight nod from Martin.

"Yeah I got this you should get a ticket and head back home to see your husband and your younger brother." He replied earning a chuckle from Diaz.

"Please If I go see him he won't want me to leave and I don't want to see my younger brother after what he's become…besides this isn't something you should be doing on your own." She said back earning a slight nod from Martin.

"Thanks…after we finish this I'll like to meet with your little brother see if he's worse than mine." Martin stated with a chuckle.

"Please I met your brother he might have been the boogeyman in his youth but he ain't shit compared to my brother." Diaz replied with a chuckle earning a chuckle from Martin.

"I'll be the judge of that." He replied.

"Alright but just know North Hollywood ain't what it used to be." Diaz replied with a chuckle before the duo boarded their plane.

 **Oahu**

The bright red sun seemed to shine bright over the island as Helena finally lost sight of the Farfarello and breathed a small sigh of relief at her luck. She then broke through the tree line and came across an Autorepair shop with a large garage. As she approached the building she could hear the sound of snarls in the distance that signaled the approach of the infected. Weighing her options she quickly made her way into the repair shop with her Pistol at the ready despite only having twelve bullets left.

Upon entering she noticed that all the lights were off and the smell of dust filled the air as she covered her nose before making her way deeper into the store before the sound of a can hitting the floor caused her to whip her head around and notice Akamai standing behind her.

"You startled me." Helena said earning silence from the swordswoman who gave her an emotionless look before speaking.

"Come see!" she said before walking away with Helena following behind her as the duo entered the garage where they noticed a black SUV in parked inside with the hood opened.

"Don't suppose you know anything about fixing cars?" she asked as Helena shook her head while looking under the hood of the car.

"Is the gas tank full?" Helena asked earning a shake of the head from Akamai.

"Maybe hotwiring it would work." She added before opening the driver side door before looking under the steering wheel.

"Damnit this thing has a newer model of an anti-theft system." Helena yelled with anger in her voice.

"Maybe Mark could've gotten it out." Said Akamai with venom in her voice as Helena lowered her head.

"He probably could have." she said with sadness in her voice.

"Him and Lee would be right here with us right now if-." Akamai started before Helena interrupted her.

"You think I don't know that." She yelled to Akamai's surprise.

"If I hadn't said anything to Acosta maybe they would still be here and it's eating me up inside because of that. I understand how you feel towards me because of that and in truth I feel the same but we can't suffer the same fate as them." Yelled Helena as Akamai noticed tears beginning to well in the woman's eyes.

"Am I interrupting something?" came a new voice that caused the duo to turn their heads and notice a blood covered Sarah standing in the doorway of the garage.

"No we were just making a plan of getting out of here." Akamai replied while eyeing Helena angrily.

"Well unless we're using that car we ain't getting out of here anytime soon the infected are all over the front of the garage." She said while checking her AR-15.

"How many rounds you got left?" Helena asked as Sarah eyed her closely.

"At least twenty." She replied while Helena looked at her Pistol.

"I got twelve maybe we can blast our way out if it's just the regular zombies." She said while sending a look to Akamai who was looking over her sword.

"Seemed to be our best option." The Swordswoman said before making her way to the garage door while Helena and Sarah got their weapons readied and positioned themselves around her.

"Get ready!" Akamai said before opening the garage door and exposing the twelve zombies that were standing on the otherside. As one turned its head towards the three women it wasn't able to get off a snarl before a bullet had been embedded in its head courtesy of Helena's Pistol.

"Come on!" yelled Sarah as she shot down two more while Akamai sliced the head off one before kicking another in the chest to send it stepping backwards before driving the tip of her blade into the center of the creatures head then pulling it out to slice another one across the chest.

While the girls were fighting they failed to realize that they were doing more harm than good as more Zombies started to approach them but amongst the group was a Shrieker but the trio didn't have time to notice the creature until it had filled its throat with air.

"Shit hit it-." Started Akamai before the BOW let out a powerful scream that resonated across the battlefield and caused them to cover their eyes while more Zombies approached them.

"Damn!" said Helena as the Shrieker continued to scream she had managed to open her eyes and look at the screaming creature but what caught her by surprise was the sight of a Japanese model motorcycle speeding towards the group with two men helmeted men speeding towards them before stopping behind the sea of BOW's.

The scream of the Shrieker was quickly silenced as both riders pulled Mac-10 Submachine Guns from the pants and fired on the Shrieker sending twelve bullets through the creatures back that went out it's throat and burst it's air sac. The duo then turned their fire on the surrounding zombies and shot them down with a spray and pray as Helena, Akamai, and Sarah all fell to the ground while the bullets exploded out the bodies of the zombies until the last one fell with a bullet in its head and six others in its chest.

The duo then bumped fist with each other before stepping off their bike while Helena, Sarah, and Akamai rose to their feet with their weapons drawn on the duo.

"Don't move!" Helena yelled while pointing her pistol at the man's head.

"Boats are done." The one who was driving side earning a raised eyebrow from the girls before they watched him remove his mask to reveal a familiar African-Samoan American.

"Mark!" said Akamai as she ran at the boy and wrapped her arms around him while Lee took off his helmet only to be met with a hug from Sarah while Helena looked at the scene with wide eyes before she smiled at the group.

"How did you-." Sarah started before Mark stopped her.

"We'll fill you in later but right now we got a big problem." Said Mark as he and Lee turned their heads with Helena and the others following their gaze to notice the Farfarello standing at the far end of the road.

"That thing doesn't know when to quit." Said Akamai as she let go of Mark.

"Tell me about it." He replied while Mark pulled his H&K416 Assault Rifle off his back while Lee did the same with his MP5 Submachine Gun.

"Does that car work?" Mark asked while looking through his ACOG Scope at the Farfarello as it roared to the skies.

"It's got a new anti-theft system on it but maybe you can have a look at it." Said Helena as she pointed her gun at the Farfarello.

"On my signal run to the car Lee get it working." Said Mark in an authoritive tone that took Helena by surprise as she watched him closely.

"NOW!" he yelled catching her by surprise before running to the SUV with Lee, Sarah, and Akamai before climbing into the passenger seat while Lee looked under the steering wheel.

"Ah this is easy." He said before drawing his knife and beginning to cut through the wires of the security system while the Farfarello charged at the group with Mark still standing in the road aiming his gun at the creature.

"What the hell is he doing?" asked Helena as trio continued to eye Mark who stood his ground looking t the charging Farfarello.

"Almost-." Started Lee before the sound of the engine revving caught everyone's attention while Mark continued to eye the Farfarello.

"Hell yeah I got it." Said Lee as he put the vehicle in drive while everyone watched the Farfarello approach Mark.

"MOVE!" screamed Helena as the Farfarello got into reach of Mark who only fired the Grenade Launcher on his Rifle that sent an explosive flying at the Farfarello before impacting against it's leg causing the creature to slip under it's weight before hitting the ground with a loud thud while Mark ran at the creature.

"What is he doing?" asked Sarah as the group watched him jump up and pull his hat off the quills of the Farfarello before running away from the creature.

"Really all that for a hat?" Sarah yelled while Lee chuckled.

"You gotta admit it is a damn nice hat." He replied as the group watched Mark hop onto his motorcycle before riding off with Lee following close behind while the Farfarello was rising to its feet.

"And that's how you make an exit." Lee replied with an evil chuckle while speeding down the road as Mark pulled his bike alongside the group.

 **Jungles of Northern Guatemala**

The sun was finally beginning to set in Guatemala as the pale moon illuminated the dense jungles around a large building hidden in the foliage a loud thumping sound could be heard in the distance along with a loud thud as a man armed with a Mini Uzi fell to the ground with a blood leaking from his torn throat from where the Sniper bullet had torn through.

"You're clear Captain." Said Sheva over her Walkie talkie as Chris slowly made his way towards the front of the base with Jill and Keller following behind him.

"Alright we're moving in." Chris said as Sheva looked through the scope of her Sniper at him.

"Alright good luck Captain." She replied as the trio made their way inside.

"That's a pretty skilled partner you've found Chris." Said Jill as the group slowly crept through the halls of the building.

"I had to find someone that could replace my usual partner." He replied before the trio noticed a J'avo standing at the end of the hall.

"Oh so you found someone to replace me?" she asked while slowly approaching the J'avo before jumping up and resting her knees on the creatures shoulder to its surprise before it was silenced as Jill snapped the creatures neck with only her knees.

"Nobody can really replace you." He replied while smiling at the woman.

"Sorry to interrupt your date, but we got a mission to finish." Said Keller with venom in his voice earning an angry look from Chris.

"Right let's do this." Jill stated before walking away from the group towards a wall then reaching into her back pouch and pulling out a charge of C4 Explosive before hooking it to the wall.

"Just to give us some extra help if our cover is blown." She said earning a nod from Chris before the trio split up and went their separate ways throughout the base planting explosives as they went as Jill found herself outside the base planting explosives along the towers that housed the Anti-Aircraft weapons while Chris found himself standing outside a set of double doors that he figured housed the command room.

"Well I guess I may have to go loud for this." He said before checking his Assault Rifle before kicking in the door and scanning the room only to discover that it was void of people but filled with computers.

"Where is everyone." He asked before making his way over to the lead computer before starting it up and looking through the files.

"Alright let's see what's here." He said before searching through the files before finding a file labeled Project Tartarus.

"Let's see what you are." He said before clicking on the file and seeing the image of a small capsule that looked almost like an epi-pen with the letters NU written on the side.

"Well that's a good way of knowing what to look for." Said Chris as he clicked on the file only to receive a popup.

"Ah Ah you didn't say the magic words Captain Redfield." The message played to Chris's shock as he watched a video come up of a figure with a black-cloak and wearing an all-white mask to cover his face.

"If you have a shocked look on your face I wonder why, I mean you did just walk inside of this base without any real resistance." The masked figure said with a chuckle as Chris instantly realized that he was the same man that left him the message in El Salvador.

"You're getting closer Captain Redfield if I must say so myself, but in the end it's all for not for this in no way you can stop the dawning of a new age." He finished with a chuckle before an image came up on the screen of Jill walking down a corridor with five J'avo heading her way.

"You bastard!" Chris said before running out of the room as Jill heard a voice down the hall and instantly put her back against it before the sound of gunshots filled her ears causing her to take a step back before drawing her two Skorpion VZ 61's and firing upon the J'avo striking two in the chest and another in the head.

"I think they're catching on." She said as the remaining two fired on her and forced her into cover.

"So much for a stealthy approach." she muttered while blindly firing from cover before jumping up and firing three shots from both of her guns that tore through each J'avo's head before colliding against the wall behind them while an alarm started to sound throughout the base.

"Looks like they've been spotted." Sheva said while looking out the scope of her Rifle.

"Would you like us to move mam?" asked a soldier over his radio.

"Negative we won't get within ten feet of the base with those defenses so we must wait for the Captains signal." She replied while looking through the scope of her rifle and watching a group of J'avo run on the roof on the building.

"Just a little closer." Said Keller as he pressed his back against the wall while a group of seven J'avo ran towards him. The clatter of their feet growing louder brought a smile to the man's face as he pulled a Grenade from his suit before tossing it down the hall towards the stunned J'avo who didn't have time to react before the weapon exploded and coating the walls with ash and the blood of the J'avo before Keller ran down the hall.

"Come on!" yelled Chris as he ran down a hall firing his Assault Rifle striking several J'avo before one approached him with its knife drawn but before it could hit the soldier Chris had dodged it and responded with an uppercut against the creatures chin that was hard enough to destroy its mask and send its head flying backwards before colliding against the wall where Chris took a hold of its face before slamming the back of its head against the wall with enough force to shatter it's skull but he failed to see another J'avo approaching him with its knife but before the blade could touch him the J'avo was taken by surprise by four bullets that ripped through its throat courtesy of Jill and as it turned around to face her it was met with a spinning roundhouse kick that knocked it off its feet and shattered its face mask in the process.

"I think you're getting rusty." She said earning a slight chuckle from Chris.

"You wish." He replied before the duo heard another explosion and noticed Keller stepping out of a hall firing an AK-47 Assault Rifle at a group of J'avo while an RPG-7 was strapped across his back.

"A little help please?" he asked while continuing to fire his gun down the hall while Chris and Jill approached him and started to lend him support.

"Where'd you get the RPG?" Chris asked as Keller reloaded his gun.

"The guy who had it didn't need it anymore maybe we could use it knock down those towers." The man stated earning a nod from Chris who snuck a peak down the hall to notice several J'avo firing on them with four more making their way towards them.

"Then let's move." He said before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a flashbang canister before tossing it down the hall at the J'avo blinding all of them before the trio fired their weapons at the group and easily cut them down.

"Come on!" said Chris as the group ran down the hall as fast as their legs could take them while shooting down any J'avo that presented itself as Chris fired a round from his Assault Rifle that tore through the face mask of one J'avo before coming out the back of the creatures head and striking the neck of another.

"Through here." Keller yelled as the group made their way out of a doorway and noticed that they standing on a walkway adjacent to two of the towers surrounding the base.

"Got it." Said Chris as Keller handed him the RPG while covering the man as he aimed it at the first tower while a group of J'avo spotted the group and started shooting at them.

"Damn where were all these things earlier?" Jill asked with annoyance in her tone.

"I don't know but I know where they're going." Keller replied while reaching into his pocket before pulling out a detonator.

"See ya!" he said before pressing the button on the device blowing the C4 explosives and creating violent explosions throughout the base as Sheva noticed fire and smoke starting to billow from the building.

"There's Captain Redfield for you always leaving a message." She said as Chris spotted the first tower before getting a lock on it.

"And FIRE!" Chris yelled before firing the rocket that zoomed out of the room before striking the first tower and sending it up in flames with pieces of debris falling from the skies and raining down on the group.

"Direct hit!" said Chris as Keller handed him another Rocket that he quickly attached to the RPG before firing it at the second tower and blowing it up similar to the first as the trio noticed J'avo that had been set on fire from the explosion falling from the tower and hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"Now's our chance go now!" Sheva yelled over her radio as a convoy BSAA Humvees sped towards the base as Chris fired two more rockets and the remaining towers that easily destroyed the building before the group ran back inside the base while the BSAA soldiers swept through the remaining J'avo.

 **Oahu**

The sun had finally set on this day on the island of Oahu as the group of survivors found themselves stalled at a gas station by the Honolulu Freeway. The group had tried to make their way to the beach to reunite with the others but found most routes blocked by the infected. They had spent majority of their time trying to find clear routes and now they had managed to find one by route of the freeway but had used up all their gas getting there.

As Helena stood outside the SUV while Lee fueled it up she couldn't help but look to Mark who was sitting on the motorcycle looking off in the distance. The two hadn't spoken to each other even after he and Lee saved the girls and in truth Helena didn't know what to say to him. An apology would seem useless and talking to like nothing happened would be fruitless for them both so she wondered on how to talk to him while looking him up and down.

He had put on his hat but his long black hair was still flowing from the back of his hat and he was wearing a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt with his H&K416 strapped to his back while his Combat Knife and M9 Beretta poked out of his pants while his signature blue towel hung from the back of his pants to match his shoes. As she looked him over Helena couldn't help but feel envy throughout this entire ordeal Mark and Lee had managed to properly keep themselves dressed like it was just another day of the week.

As she looked at Lee she noticed that he was wearing a blue t-shirt with khaki pants and his blue hat while his MP5 was strapped to his back and his Glock was tucked in the back of his pants. While looking them over she noticed that something else had changed about them…their demeanor. When she first got involved with Mark he was carefree almost like a child and as he progressed through the outbreak both and Lee still kept their carefree spirit, but now they both seemed harder and almost void of emotions. Since they rescued her she had barely seen Mark smile he just kept the same emotionless look on his face.

"We're gassed up." Said Lee as Mark turned to him and nodded his head.

"Good because we got company." The Samoan replied as everyone turned their head and noticed the Farfarello running down the side of the road at full speed towards the group.

"Damn don't we get a break?" asked Sarah as Lee gave a chuckle.

"Where's the fun in that?" her asked while drawing his MP5 while tossing a Mark another clip for his Mac-10.

"Take the wheel sweetheart we got work to do." He said while sliding into the back of the SUV with Sarah while Helena climbed into the driver seat and started up the SUV before speeding away with Mark following behind on his motorcycle.

"I guess he must have found his runners high." Said Sarah as Lee gave a low chuckle.

"It doesn't matter at all." He said before breaking the back window of the SUV before firing his gun outside at the Farfarello that didn't seem to slow down while Sarah fired her freshly reloaded AR-15 at the creature but it didn't seem to matter as the Farfarello gained on the SUV before slamming into the side of the vehicle earning Mark's attention as he looked back and started to slow down to Helena's surprise as she watched him pull up alongside the Farfarello with his Mac-10 at the ready until he was behind the creature.

"Be gone!" he said before firing a burst of bullets at the Farfarello that struck the creature all over its body as Mark sped up and moved past the beast after firing his entire mag.

"Whoa drive-by!" Lee said with a chuckle as Mark sent a look back at the Farfarello as it started to run for him but before it could get to close Helena started ramming the BOW in the side in order to slow it down but it only seemed to anger the beast as it clawed at the side of the speeding vehicle before slicing at the backdoor and pieces of it away from the car.

"Damn that was impressive." Said Sarah as she and Lee continued to shoot at the Farfarello as Mark looked ahead and noticed numerous stalled cars parked all over the road.

"This is gonna be difficult." Said Helena as Mark swerved past the first with Helena following close behind as the Farfarello continued to give chase while Lee and Sarah shot at the BOW that only gave a loud yell before slamming into the side of the vehicle causing Helena to lose control for a second before fighting to regain control.

"We need to lose this asshole." Yelled Lee as he reloaded his gun while the Farfarello continued to give chase as Helena noticed Mark extend his right hand from his motorcycle before signaling for her to move ahead of him while he moved out of her way.

"What are you planning?" she yelled as Mark swerved in between the SUV and the Farfarello to everyone's surprise as the Samoan sent a look back to the Farfarello that was mere feet away from him.

"Let's see what you got cuz." He said before jumping up and putting both his feet on the seat of the motorcycle to everyone's surprise before they watched him leap for the back of the SUV while the motorcycle lost it's speed with the absence of it's rider and stalled before hitting the Farfarello and slowing it down while Mark landed in the back of the SUV on his stomach to everyone's surprise.

"Ha good move brother good move." Said Lee with a chuckle as Sarah nodded her head while the trio looked out the back of the car and watched the Farfarello pick itself up before charging at the vehicle.

"This thing don't quit." Said Akamai as Mark eyed the Farfarello angrily.

"I've had enough of you." He said before drawing his H&K Assault Rifle and firing on the Farfarello with Lee and Sarah following his lead as bullets tore into the body of the Farfarello who seemed to be moving on pure rage and adrenaline towards the SUV.

"Damn it!" said Helena as she swerved another car before noticing a tanker truck just ahead of them.

"There's a tanker truck ahead of us any of you got any bright ideas?" she asked as Mark sent a look to Lee before nodding his head.

"Speed up and align with the tanker." The Chinese American said while reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a flare gun.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Sarah asked as the group watched Mark look through the scope of his rifle at the Farfarello.

"NOW!" Mark yelled as Lee fired the flare into the face of Farfarello blinding the creature and setting it's face a blaze as Helena swerved out of the way of the tanker to avoid it but the same couldn't be said for the Farfarello as it slammed front first into the back of the tanker with enough force to dent the container and have gasoline leak onto the dazed Farfarello who didn't realize he was now standing in gasoline until a flame piece of his flesh fell from his face and hit the ground creating a violent explosion that hurt the groups ears as smile spread across the face of Lee, Sarah, and Akamai.

"This isn't over yet." Said Mark to everyone's surprise as they watched him point to a home on the edge of the freeway with a hole in the roof.

"Instead of engulfing him the explosion knocked him off the road." He said to the group's disappointment.

"We'll deal with him later right now we need to get back to the others." Said Helena as she stepped on the gas and sent the SUV speeding away from the scene.

 **Seattle**

The sun had long since set on the town of Seattle and the nights skies were darker than that of the streets of Los Angeles as Martin and Diaz stepped out of their taxi in front a large two story home just outside the city limits with a large driveway. The house was beautiful but looked unkempt as the duo noticed that the grass was rather high, the gutters were full of leaves, and the house wasn't clean as Martin approached the front door with Diaz shivering behind him.

"I don't get how people can handle this cold." She said with anger in her voice while Martin gave a low chuckle.

"It's all in adapting to your surroundings." He replied before knocking on the door then waiting for what felt like minutes before a heavyset Samoan woman with long curly brown hair tied into a ponytail and wearing a black gown as she stared at Martin with sorrow felt brown eyes that Martin couldn't help but frown at.

The woman then quickly wrapped her arms around Martin and buried her head into his chest while the BSAA Soldier wrapped her arms around the woman and tried to fight the tears that were beginning to form in his own eyes.

"It's okay!" he said while rubbing the woman's back as she continued to cry into his chest.

 **Oahu**

Things had finally calmed down for the Oahu survivors as Helena found herself driving down a dirt road through the forest while Mark, Lee, Akamai, and Sarah slept in the back of the SUV after removing the backseat and using it to block off the backdoor. They had been asleep for a few minutes since after the attack and in truth she thought they each deserved it. They had been through hell and back today and were most likely exhausted. As she took a glance at the group she noticed that Sarah had her head resting on Lee's shoulder while Akamai was doing the same with Mark who had his arm wrapped around her.

It was a nice sight but Helena felt a ping of jealousy at seeing Akamai cuddled up with Mark. She knew the duo had gotten close since the outbreak as well as Sarah and Lee. In fact she would admit that the swordswoman was closer to him then she was. Despite that she still felt somewhat of a connection to him that she didn't want to give up a feeling that was almost as strong as her love for Leon.

Helena was quickly pushed from her thoughts as she finally reached the beach and came to an abrupt stop that caused the group to awake from their slumber as the vehicle lurched forward.

"What's going on?" asked Lee as he wiped the sleep from his eyes while Mark looked on with wide eyes at the sight before him as the group quickly stepped out of the SUV and noticed that the beach was a complete wreck.

"Lee check the boats." Mark said as he lifted his Assault Rifle and started to scan the beach with Helena and the others while Lee ran to the shack where the boats were housed.

"Come on!" said Helena as she approached Sinamoi's home before opening the door and finding the bodies of Solder and Acosta lying on the floor beaten and tied up with duct tape.

"Jesus Christ." Said Mark as he approached Solder before pulling the tape off his mouth.

"Hey there gangster how you been?" the soldier asked with a chuckle.

"A lot better off then you." Mark replied while drawing his knife and beginning to cut the tape off the man's arms.

"Brothers the boats are gone." Said Lee as he entered the shack with Mark rising up to face him.

"What?" he asked with anger in his voice.

"Yeah they took all the good boats and left us with the crappy ones." Lee yelled with anger in his voice as Mark gave a low growl before turning to Solder.

"What happened here?" he asked while Helena looked away from the injured Acosta who had bandages on his injured back.

"Our group turned on us after we got here. We told Sinamoi what happened to us at the motel and that old bastard decided that having us around was dangerous so he got a boat and told everyone that if anyone wanted to leave the island they should follow him off. Then they took the boats and left for the big island." Solder said with anger in his voice as Mark sent a look to the island off in the distance and gave a low growl.

"So they left us here?" asked Sarah as she folded her arms over her chest in anger.

"Seems so." Said Solder before his eyes fell on Mark and Lee.

"Where'd you find these two dead men?" he asked.

"We were on our way back to the hotel to tell you the boats were ready when we ran into our big green friend." Said Lee earning a chuckle from Solder.

"When you said you were a killer Mark I assumed you were an effective one." He said earning an angry look from Mark.

"And I assumed you were a descent soldier but you get easily outdone." The Samoan replied to Solder's anger.

"Easy you two now isn't the time to be fighting. We need to come up with a plan." Said Helena.

"I say we get the hell off this island like everyone else." Solder yelled in an authoritive tone.

"We need to time to fix up that boat and I assume our big green friend will be here before I can finish that." Mark replied while folding his arms over his chest.

"So we're screwed that thing takes everything we throw at it stands up and comes right after us." Said Sarah with anger in her voice.

"I know what we can use something that's be right under our noses." Came a raspy voice as the group turned their heads and noticed Acosta rising to his feet.

"What you got in mind soldier boy?" Mark asked while folding his arms over his chest.

"We introduce our big green friend to our long tongued friend." He said with a smile earning wide eyes from the group.

"You mean have them fight each other?" Helena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I do it seems to be the only option we got so far." He said with a strained voice.

"He's right that licker doesn't come out of that base but maybe if we can lead our friend to it we can get a rumble, worse-case scenario is they team up to kill us but the best case is one kills the other." Said Helena.

"And with that thing busy we can sneak into that building and maybe find a weapon that can take those pricks out." Said Lee.

"Or a radio that we can use to signal for help." Said Akamai.

"I like where this plan is going but how are we going to get them to fight each other?" asked Solder as a smile spread across Mark's face.

"Leave that to me." he said with an evil chuckle.

 **Authors Note: Sorry for the long update but college has started back up for me and that's been cutting into my time but I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I like the idea of Chris and Sheva being partners but nobody and I mean nobody can replace someone like Jill lol. I know there have been some complaints about her having a desk job but I hope this chapter fills your need to see her in action.**

 **The flashback lemon scene with Mark and Helena is probably the longest lemon I've wrote so far and I want to thank Native for giving me some advice on a good lemon.**

 **The Farfarello in this story is a lot different from the one encountered in Revelations 2 as well as any real Farfarello in the Resident Evil series in the sense that it doesn't go down easily. I intended for that specifically because I want the Farfarello to be on the same level of unstoppable as Ustanak and with Helena being on her own taking him down would be difficult for her.**

 **Remember Mark, Lee, Akamai, Sarah, Solder, and Acosta are all just normal people thrown into this world from different walks of life so they don't have the level of skill as Helena, Leon, or Chris. As Mark should with him jumping from the motorcycle into the back of the SUV he's fearless but he's still human who's just adapted to being in a dangerous setting.**

 **Stick around for the next as well as part two to this chapter as the Leon is reunited with an old friend and the Farfarello does battle with the Licker. If you have any advice on who you think will win I'd be glad to hear about it in truth I'm still thinking of who can win they're both awesome in their own ways.**

 **Have a nice day everyone Zilla Out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Fight Off the Island Pt2.**

 **Desperate Measures**

 _ **Montana (One Year Earlier)**_

 _The sun had finally set on this day as Devlin arrived at a secret facility in the upper Midwest. This base was once a research lab for the Umbrella Corporation but it was now being used by Devlin for the study, use, and weaponization of Bio Organic Weapons. The base was hidden well from people who were unfortunate enough to stumble upon it. For once they saw it they weren't allowed to speak of what they saw and there is a way of ensuring that…dead men tell no tales._

 _As Devlin walked through the sterilized halls he was approached by a woman with bright red hair and wearing a glasses with a white lab and holding data charts in her hands. The woman quickly gave Devlin a smile before moving to speak to him._

" _Is it ready Professor?" he asked earning a chuckle from the woman._

" _Come see for yourself." She replied before leading Devlin to another room that had a one-way window to show inside a clear white room that was occupied by three regular Hunters, a Shrieker, a Bloater, and even three Zombie dogs._

" _So where is my predator?" Devlin asked turning his head to look at the professor but in that split second a thud impacted against the glass that caused Devlin to whip his head around see that one of the Hunters had been ripped in half and it's upper torso had been knocked into the glass window causing him to take a step back while taking notice of the Licker standing before him. It was larger than any other Licker he had seen before being as long as a small car and as high as a small SUV with teeth and claws longer than either of his arms._

" _What the hell?" he asked earning a chuckle from the Professor as the duo watched the Licker leap for the Bloater that tried to charge him but was stopped with just one swing of the Lickers claws that easily beheaded the giant before sending it's body hitting the ground with a thud. The licker then snarled before pouncing on the Shrieker as it tried to fill it's lungs with air but before it could let out a scream the Licker bit down on its neck with enough force to crush it's larynx while shaking it's head from side to side similar to a lion mauling its prey and coating the white walls of the room in blood._

" _It's exactly what you asked for sir a BOW that's faster, stronger, and more deadlier than anything the world has ever seen before." The Professor replied as Devlin watched the two remaining Hunters charge the vicious Licker only for the creature to launch its razor whip-like tongue at the first Hunter and actually pierce the BOW's belly with it before exploding out its back. It then jumped on the other Hunter and bit down on the creatures head with enough force to crush its skull then pouncing off the creature._

" _It's incredible!" Devlin said with a smile._

" _It is but it has some…flaws." She said while folding her arms over her chest as Devlin watched the Licker approach the three dogs that seemed to be whimpering in fear but instead of killing them the creature actually walked away._

" _Why isn't it ripping into them?" Devlin asked with annoyance in his voice._

" _This Licker is a failure in terms of being used a weapon because it can only defend instead of attacking. If it doesn't see something as a threat to itself or what it's protecting then it will not waste it's time on it." She said to Devlin's anger._

" _It's flawed but it can be useful in protecting the remains of The Cube from outside incursion." She said earning a low groan from Devlin that was replaced with a huff._

" _Alright then but what about the other one?" he asked while the woman shook her head._

" _Unfortunately that one isn't ready for even a practice fight." She replied earning a nod from Devlin._

" _Alright then finish it up and it better be a real predator. This licker is amazing but it's needed more than being a gate keeper." He said with anger in his voice before walking away from the woman._

 **Oahu**

The sun had long since set on this day on the island of Oahu and a few of the Oahu survivors had found themselves finding solace in sleep with the exception of Helena. As she lay in Sinamoi's room her mind couldn't help but ponder on the coming battle the group was gonna take part in. Their plan seemed smart but there were too many variable and she honestly didn't think any of them were going to make it out alive. Despite that the group was still going to fight for there was honor in dying while trying then dying while running.

She then quickly rose from the bed and rose to her feet. She was only wearing a white undershirt and black shorts so she didn't overheat with the warm night air as she walked out of her room before making her way into the living room where she noticed Akamai sleeping on a couch while Sarah slept on a one adjacent from her with Lee. The sight of the duo wasn't strange because they both had called the couch while Mark and Lee were going to be working on the boat, but with the hour she supposed that the Chinese man had come back inside while Mark continued to work on it. The thought of the Samoan alone actually got to Helena as she quickly went to grab her shoes but upon heading for her room she noticed a loud vibrating sound coming from the bathroom. With her curiosity getting the better of her she quickly went to investigate and slowly peeked a crack in the bathroom door where she noticed Mark shaving the hair off his head.

As she watched the long locks of black hair fall into the bathroom sink she couldn't help but reminisce to the first time she met him. His hair was short and always cut and if he didn't have the tribal designs on his arm you wouldn't guess that he was Samoan. She then watched him wet a towel before running it over his head to get out all the remaining pieces of hair then using a hair brush to brush it down.

"Are you just gonna watch me or are you gonna come in?" he asked to Helena's shock at being caught but she quickly cast it aside before walking inside of the bathroom and closing the door behind her while Mark continued to look away from her.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked while keeping his gaze away from her.

"Shouldn't you." She replied with a question of her own earning a slight chuckle from him.

"There's something I need to tell you." She said earning Mark's attention as he put down the hairbrush and turned to face her.

"What's on your mind?" he asked as Helena noticed the emotionless expression painted on his face.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened to you and Lee." She said to Mark's confusion.

"You mean us leaving?" he asked earning a nod from Helena.

"If I had stayed quiet they wouldn't have known about you and tried to throw you out-." She started only for Mark to put his hand up to silence her before talking.

"I'm not mad at you for that." He said to Helena's surprise.

"In truth I was kinda preparing myself for you deciding to throw us out once you learned the truth." He said continuing to shock the woman.

"And in a way I'm kinda glad you did. In the beginning I was always afraid to tell people who am I and what I did in the past but now I feel good about owning up to some of the things I did." He said before smiling at the still stunned Helena.

"So you're not mad?" she asked earning a shake of the head from Mark.

"Nope in fact I can't be mad right now, for in a few hours we're going up against two creatures straight from the nightmares of the most twisted person." He said as Helena watched him closely.

"You know one of those nights we were together I promised myself that I would always be there to help you if you needed me." He said to Helena's surprise.

"Right now we're both going to be walking into a fight and if only one of the two of us is allowed to walk away with their lives… I'd rather it be you." He finished to Helena's shock. She couldn't believe her ears here was the boy she had a strictly sexual relationship with telling her that he'd give his life for her. Even after all the abuse she put him through he would die just for her to survive.

"So you would give your life just to protect me?" she asked while folding her arms over her chest.

"Yes because I…care about you." He said earning a slight blush from the woman as he went to walk past her only for Helena to grab his arm and keep him in place.

"None of us are dying do you understand me?" she asked earning a slight smile and a nod from Mark who stood on the tips of his toes so that he could stand a little over Helena to plant a kiss on her forehead to the Secret Service Agents shock as she found herself blushing harder with the feelings of his lips on her forehead. He then moved his lips away from her in order to look into her bright eyes before giving her a smile then walking away from her.

The gestures were small but they left a big impact on Helena as she felt her heart starting to beat faster in her chest. She couldn't see it but she guessed her face was as red as a tomato from her blushing. It was amazing, in the beginning Mark was just some college kid she brought home for a one night stand but after being together in their current circumstance he had grown to become a major factor in her life. For no other man, not even Leon, could leave her so confused, surprised, happy, and at the same time vulnerable because of her new feelings.

"Mark wait!" she said stopping the youngest Roman as he was going down the hall causing him to turn to face her with a confused expression.

"I'd sleep better…if I had someone with me." She said to Mark's surprise as well as her own as he nodded his head before approaching Helena and taking her hand in his own.

"Lead the way!" he said as Helena slowly pulled him into the room that belonged to Sinamoi before taking a seat on the bed while Mark removed his shoes and shirt allowing Helena to take in the sight of the tattoos that covered his arms and torso. He then undid his pants to reveal that he was wearing a pair of blue sleep shirts. Helena then took his hand before pulling him down to lay on the bed beside her but instead sleeping at a distance she quickly pulled Mark closer to her and rested his head on her chest while wrapping her arms around him for a warm embrace that he quickly returned.

The duo layed in that position for a few moments before Mark looked up at Helena and looked into her eyes while she stared into his before the duo inched closer to each other and shared a quick kiss. It was different from all their others because Helena was sober and actually started the kiss. As the duo pulled away from each other she quickly pulled him back into her chest and wrapping her arms around him while Mark wrapped his arms around her waist.

 _ **Montana (Six Months Earlier)**_

 _The flight back to the research base wasn't long for Devlin as he walked inside the building and was instantly greeted by the same Professor from the first time._

" _Is it ready?" he asked knowing the routine as the woman led him to a room similar to the one where he watched the newly engineered Licker in action and along with an assortment of BOW's with exception of Hunters that were replaced with three normal Lickers._

 _Instead of asking her where the creature was he kept his eyes on the room and watched as a flash of green appeared behind the Bloater before five claws exploded out of the creature's large stomach. As Devlin looked at the scene with wide eyes the newly engineered BOW actually lifted the Bloater with just its one arm and sliced upward into the Bloaters stomach._

" _I'd like for you to meet the new and improved Hunter Farfarello." She said as Devlin watched the beast actually kick the Bloater off its arm and send the creature flying into the Shrieker that was crushed under the body of the Bloater._

 _Devlin was amazed by the creature's strength in truth it was about the size of a Bloater but more muscular and less human like. He then watched as the Farfarello leapt up surprisingly high for its size before crashing down feet first on the top of the Shriekers head coating the floor with blood before turning its attention to the Lickers that charged the Farfarello and started to swarm it._

" _It looks like your new creation isn't ready." Said Devlin earning a chuckle from the Professor._

" _No need the Farfarello has a really tough hide almost like that of an alligator. It can take most small arms fire and keep fighting so those Lickers aren't doing any real damage." She said as Devlin watched the Farfarello give a loud shriek before kicking a Licker away from him then knocking another one away before stabbing the last in the chest with its massive claws easily ripping the BOW in half._

" _Amazing!" Devlin said as the Licker that the Farfarello kicked charged at the creature and jumped up to attack the BOW but it was instantly caught in the monsters large arms before being slammed back first into the wall repeatedly until the wall was coated in the Lickers blood. The Farfarello was then taken off-guard as the last Licker jumped onto it's back and tried to bite at its head but the monster was unaffected as it grabbed the Licker by its leg before kicking it's arms and physically ripping the Lickers arms from its body with a loud crunching sound then turning to the three dogs that were in a state of shock._

" _Yes!" said Devlin as he watched the Farfarello run at the dogs and start to tear them apart._

" _You've got your killing machine, but he has a flaw of his own." Said the Professor as Devlin turned to her with an angry expression before a loud crashing sound caught his attention and caused him to take a step back while noticing the Farfarello pounding onto the glass._

" _He's an uncontrollable killing machine. If you give him a target he'll kill it along with anything or anyone that gets in his way. It knows no friend or foe." She said as Devlin continued to watch the Farfarello pound into the glass with a smile on his face._

" _Doesn't matter he's perfect." Devlin said with an evil chuckle._

 **Oahu (The Next Morning)**

The sun had finally risen on this new day on Oahu with the tides already beginning to come in and a familiar SUV speeding down the road as Helena found herself sitting in the back seat of the vehicle while Acosta and Solder sat up front.

They had been driving for almost an hour now in search of the Farfarello which was now harder to find. Whenever they didn't want to see it the BOW showed up but not now as Acosta sent the vehicle speeding down the road.

As she sat in the back her mind couldn't help but wander to Marcus and while doing so her hand brushed across her right shoulder. While she was getting dressed this morning Mark had snuck up behind her and bit down on her shoulder with enough force to leave her a hickey. In the past she didn't like her one night stands leaving marks on her body but she was more forgiving with Mark. Their night together was full of passion despite them not having sex. It was just a night filled with kissing and touching and last night the young college boy took advantage and kissed and touched almost every part of Helena's body from her to lips, to her forehead, neck, shoulders, breast, hands, hips, thighs, legs, and even her feet.

She wouldn't admit it but she was hoping for another night like that with the passionate gang member but at the same time she found herself worrying about his safety. While she and the two Navy Seals were trying to draw out the Farfarello he, Lee, Akamai, and Sarah were going after the Licker and that thought seemed to scare her because his safety seemed to be the only thing on her mind.

"We got company." Said Acosta as the car came to an abrupt stop as Helena looked out the front windshield with the Captain and Sergeant who both took notice of the Farfarello standing in the middle of the road. The creature hadn't changed much since the last time Helena saw it but she did notice that there were more burn wounds covering its body including a nasty scar that ran along its chest as it snarled at the trio.

"GO NOW!" Helena yelled as Acosta put the car in reverse and sent it flying away from the Farfarello that started to give chase.

"We got this bitch hopefully Mark and the others can get their job done." Acosta yelled while making a sharp turn to send the car back in the right position before putting it in drive and sending it speeding down the road as the BOW gave chase.

While the oldest members of the group were dealing with the Farfarello five regular Zombies were lumbering around the research lab without a scene of direction.

"Hey there!" came a voice that caused them to turn around and be met with a loud snapping sound as Mark slammed a hard wooden weapon against the head of one of the Zombies and sent it's blood flying everywhere. The weapon he was holding was made of wood but it was shaped like an Axe with tribal designs carved into the side of the weapon. He couldn't really pronounce the name but the weapon was a Samoan Wat Club he had gotten from Sinamoi. It was smaller than the average weapon of its kind for it was shorter and less heavy allowing for a faster swing and recover which Mark found useful.

"Come on!" Mark yelled before a Zombie charged him but it was quickly taken down as he swung his weapon and hit the creatures knee sending it falling to the ground back first and as it looked up its final sight was Mark bringing his weapon down on its head.

"Save some for me." Said Lee as he ran at another Zombie and sliced the creatures head off with his Machete while Akamai did the same with her sword before the trio turned to the last Zombie.

"Alright synch up." Said Mark as the creature charged him only to be taken aback by the Samoan slamming his War-Club against the creatures head causing it to take a step back before running into the blade of Akamai as she cut off its right arm while Lee finished it off by bringing his Machete down on top of the creatures head.

"Show off's!" came a familiar voice as the group turned their heads and noticed Sarah standing a few paces behind them looking out the Scope of her Rifle.

"Save the ammo we're gonna need it." Said Mark as the group turned their attention to the big hole in the front of the research lab.

"So how are we gonna draw it out?" asked Akamai as she looked at Mark who strapped his War-Club on on a holster on his right hip while picking up his Mossberg 500 Cruiser Shotgun and cocking the weapon while handing Akamai his H&K416 Assault Rifle.

"Me and Lee are gonna draw it out." He said to the girls shock as they watched the duo load their weapons before pulling two road flares from their pants then activating them and making their way inside of the Research Lab.

 **Washington D.C.**

"Sir!" yelled Ms. Winter as she rushed into the oval office where she noticed President Devlin sitting behind his desk looking away from her.

"This better be important Ms. Winters." He said without tearing his eyes away from her.

"It is sir!" she said before approaching Devlin with a touch screen tablet before setting it in front of the man.

"The cameras at the Cube are still operating and this is what they've found." She said before showing Devlin the video of Mark and Lee walking through the Cube with their flares lighting their way.

"They're still alive?" he asked with venom in his tone.

"They aren't the only two our cameras outside have picked up two more standing outside the building." She replied before switching to the image of Sarah and Akamai waiting outside the Cube.

"I thought the Farfarello would have taken care of them by now." He said with a low growl.

"I wouldn't worry too much about him it's tracker is still operational and by the way it's looking it's on the move and heading for the Cube as we speak." She said while Devlin continued to watch Mark and Lee who were closely monitoring their surroundings.

 **Oahu**

"At this rate we'll reach the armory before dealing with that thing." Said Lee as he and Mark checked their surroundings while continuing down the hall.

"Nah it knows we're here It's just biding its time and waiting for us to get to far from the exit." Said Mark as he threw his flares to the end of the hall.

"Let's go!" Mark said earning a nod from Lee who threw down his flares blinding the duo in a blanket of darkness before they ran backwards while a loud roar could be heard in the background followed by a series of thumps as the Licker ran after them.

"Told you!" Mark yelled while he and Lee made a beeline for the exit with speeds that they never knew they could go after the sudden burst of adrenaline that hit them from their dangerous situation.

"Almost there!" Lee yelled as the sight of the exit could be seen in the distance as Akamai and Sarah readied themselves while Acosta sped down a dirt road with the Farfarello following them from behind.

"AND FREEDOM!" Mark and Lee both yelled as they finally escaped the building before rolling out of the way as the Licker burst through the hole in the front of the building and gave a violent roar while Acosta finally sped past the dirt road with the Farfarello following close behind.

"Get ready!" yelled Acosta as he drove for the Licker while Helena and Solder grabbed the handles of their door.

"NOW!" he yelled before rolling out of the front of the SUV with Helena and Solder while the car sped towards the Licker and hit it head on while the Farfarello looked closely.

"She's still alive?" yelled Devlin with anger in his voice as he eyed Helena as she rose to her feet with Solder and Helena while Mark, Lee, Akamai, and Sarah approached the group.

"Glad you see all of you are in one piece." Said Sarah as the group nodded their heads before sending looks to the Farfarello who was frozen in place while the Licker was rising back to its feet with a loud roar.

"Now it's time we see these two tear each other piece by piece." Said Solder with an evil smile as the group eyed the Licker and Farfarello as they roared at each other.

 **Georgia**

The sun had been risen on this morning in the town of Macon in Georgia as Claire found herself waking up with a low yawn before stretching her arms and legs in order to get the sores of sleep out. She then stepped out of the bed before making her way into the small living room of the hotel where she noticed a shirtless Leon sitting on the couch looking over a series of paper.

He had yet to notice her but Claire found herself quickly blushing at the sight of the shirtless man before her. He was chiseled almost like he was cut from stone with a series of scars that ran across his torso from the many battles he'd seen. One particular scar that ran across Leon's back that had brought back many memories to Claire. He got it back when he was cop in Raccoon City in a battle with a masked man that easily wiped the floor with the younger Leon.

The sight of the ugly scar made Claire cringe and want to comfort him, but she knew in her line of work she couldn't. She would be lying if she didn't say that she didn't start to have feelings for the man. What woman wouldn't with his hair, eyes, and the air of mysterious kindness that he carries with himself he was someone that woman often dreamed about and behind his appearance he was a kind, caring, and selfless man that would give his last for someone else. No one knew about Claire's feelings not even her brother Chris. In her line of work having a relationship wasn't the best thing it's one of the main reason Chris says complicates having a relationship with Jill and the more Claire thought about it she was convinced that he was right and she should follow his belief. As Leon turned to her he quickly sent her a smile and a good morning that brightened her blush.

"Sleep well?" he asked earning a slight chuckle from Claire.

"Yeah glad we didn't get the hotel." She said as Leon nodded his head before turning to the paper before him.

"If we're gonna go after our next target we were gonna have to stay here a while." He said while looking at a picture of another man.

"George Mendel!" said Claire as she looked at a picture of a man who appeared to be in his forties with clean cut red hair, bright green eyes, and wearing an expensive gray suit.

"Founder and CEO of Mendel Banking Enterprise one of the largest banking companies in the country." Said Leon as he eyed the picture.

"Looks like he's bank has been receiving a lot of undocumented money." She said earning a nod from Leon.

"He's the launders the money, makes sense the Family is composed of very powerful people in the United States. Simmons was a presidential advisor, Grant Ward was the dean of a major university, and now this guys in banking." He said.

"The banking system, the board of education, and the presidential cabinet. The Family has infiltrated high positions in the United States." She said earning a nod from Leon.

"Which is why we need to expose the Family before they get to powerful. As far as we know they've taken control of almost every seat of power in America but we can stop them from doing this to the rest of the world…and I'll see to that for him." Said Leon in reference to the late President Benson.

He wanted revenge but Claire could understand his reasoning's. He lost a close friend to the Family and despite the death of Simmons the organization went unpunished but grew stronger from it. It was now Leon's personal mission to bring down the Family and Claire had made a promise to be with him throughout his mission.

"Well then are you ready to meet Mr. Mendel?" she asked while smiling at Leon who gave her a smile of his own.

"Yeah!" he replied.

 **Oahu**

Time seemed to be at a standstill outside the Research Lab as Helena and the others watched as the Licker and the Farfarello stared each other down while giving the other low growls that didn't seem to do much intimidating.

"Come on fight!" said Lee as the group of survivors continued to watch the BOW's that had been staring at each other for what felt like five minutes but in a quick second divert their eyes from each other and turned to face the group of survivors.

"I think we may need a new plan." Said Sarah as both the Licker and Farfarello roared at the group.

"You gotta be fucking me up the ass sideways." Said Mark as the Farfarello and Licker charged the group Helena, Solder, and Sarah started shooting at the BOW's filling them with bullets but not slowing down their stride as they seemed to be mere inches away from striking the group.

"Move!" yelled Mark as he pulled Helena away with Akamai while Lee did the same with Sarah and Acosta with Solder successfully avoiding the creatures attacks.

"Thanks!" said Helena as she smiled at Mark who sent her a nod.

"Plan A is a bust but we prepared for this so remember your roles." Yelled Acosta as the group nodded their heads.

"Let's do this ladies." Said Mark as he cocked his Mossberg 500 Cruiser Shotgun while Helena loaded her Hydra and Akamai drew her sword.

"Remember the plan." Said Acosta as Lee drew a bead on the Licker with his MP5 Submachine Gun while Sarah stood beside him and did the same with her AR-15 Assault Rifle.

"Let's just hope it goes smoothly." Said Solder as he lifted his M4A1 Assault Rifle with Acosta beside him doing the same with his M16A2 Assault Rifle as both men took a stance around the Licker and started to circle it.

"NOW!" Acosta yelled as he and the others fired on the Licker while Mark and Akamai charged the Farfarello who swung his tree like arms at the duo only for them to push their legs forward and baseball slide under the Farfarello who felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen as Mark fired a slug from his Shotgun into its groin while Akamai stabbed it in the leg.

"Good work!" yelled Helena as she ran at the Farfarello before jumping up and kicking the creature in the stomach causing it to take a few steps back while she landed on the ground and performed a spin on her knees then turning around with her Shotgun pointing at the creatures stomach.

"Make it hurt!" yelled Mark as Helena pulled all three barrels of her Hydra striking the Farfarello in it's already injured stomach and causing it to take a few more steps back before growling at the trio.

"Push it back!" yelled Acosta as the group continued to fire on the Licker causing a series of bullet holes to coat its body but they didn't seem to stop or even slow down the creature that gave a violent roar similar to that of the Shrieker that caused the group to grab their heads and give itself enough time to escape their trap. The creature then sent its razor-whip like tongue at the Solder who managed to side-step it at the last minute.

"No you don't!" yelled Lee as he regained his bearings and drew his Machete before charging at the Licker and jumping up. He was prepared to slice the creatures tongue off but at the last second the Licker quickly jumped aside and snarled at him.

"Your tongue is gonna make a good souvenir." He said with a smile while the Licker snarled at him and readied to charge but before the creature could Sarah fired a well-placed round from her AR-15 that hit the Licker in the neck knocking it off balance and giving Lee a chance to strike as he jumped out of the creatures path before extending his Machete outward and driving the blade into the side of the Licker earning a loud shriek from the creature with blood gushing out its side.

"We got it." Said Acosta as he fired on the Licker with the others while it dealt with the blade in its side.

"They got it distracted." Said Helena as Mark and Akamai nodded their heads at each other before charging the Farfarello that gave a loud shriek and prepared itself for another low strike but at the last second the duo aligned with each other with Mark running in front of Akamai and at the last second jumping upward earning the Farfarello's attention as it moved its large arms to protect its face and giving Akamai her window as she lifted her feet and performed a dropkick on the Farfarello's knee catching it by surprise while Mark landed feet first on its chest.

"Goodbye!" Mark yelled before pointing his Shotgun at the center of the Farfarello's chest before firing off three slugs in rapid session into the BOW that couldn't help but fall back at the added weight and force impacting its chest. As the creature hit the ground with a loud thud a smile spread across Mark's face as he sent a look to Helena.

"We got this thing you handle your thing." He said earning a nod from Helena who ran away from the duo while Mark lifted his Samoan War Club over the head of the Farfarello in a swinging motion like a golfer preparing for a perfect swing.

"FORE!" he yelled before swinging the weapon with enough force to sound off as it contacted with the Farfarello's skull blood spewed from the top of its head and coated Mark's weapon while Helena ran towards the entrance of the Research Lab earning the attention of the Licker that had managed to knock Lee's Machete out of its side before rushing for the secret service woman.

"Shit!" Lee said as Sarah and Solder started shooting on the Licker that seemed unfazed by the bullets as it jumped into the air before coming down in front of Helena who was frozen in surprise at the BOW standing before her growling.

"Damn!" she said while lifting her gun as the Licker raised its clawed hand ready to strike but before it could it was taken by surprise as Akamai slammed into the side of the Licker with enough force to knock the BOW away.

"Now isn't the time to freeze up-." Akamai yelled but before she could finish her sentence the Licker had rightened itself and struck her with its right hand with enough force to send her flying upwards and backwards.

"MAI!" Mark said as he ran into the girl's path and catching her in his arm but instead of coming down on his feet he just landed on his back to soften her fall and land on his chest, not because he wanted to be a gentlemen but because his small body couldn't support her size and weight.

"Thanks Mark." She said while looking down at Mark who lifted himself up.

"It's okay!" he said while sending a look at the Licker.

"That things really not letting us get in there." He stated while rising to his feet and cocking his Shotgun.

"Maybe we should use those traps." She replied earning a chuckle from the Samoan.

"You read my mind." Mark replied while pointing his Shotgun at the Licker and firing a slug that hit the creature in the chest and causing it to take a step back before turning to him and snarling.

"Come on you ugly son of a bitch five foot two tender piece of Afro-Polynesian, come at me." Mark yelled to Helena's surprise.

"Mark what are you doing?" she yelled as the Licker charged at Mark he ran away from the BOW as fast as his legs could take him, being that he was short he had to make more steps then the average person and right now he was taking so many steps that one could barely see his legs as he ran to the trees.

"What's he doing?" asked Helena as she watched the Licker gain on Mark and extend its head and prepare to take a bite out of the gang member, but before he could bite down on him Mark ducked out of the way of the Licker that flew over him at an incredible speed and at the last second it moved to turn around but not in the nick of time as the Licker gave a loud shriek of pain and anger as something cut into its right leg.

"Damn I was hoping that would do more damage." Said Mark as he eyed the Licker who noticed that it was cut by a piece of wire was being held tightly to two adjacent trees.

"A trap!" said Helena as Lee approached her.

"Before we went inside of the research lab we setup a booby trap in case things went wrong. We found some piano wire and tied it to a tree tight enough for it to be used as a garrote." Said Lee as Helena nodded her head.

"Impressive." Said Helena.

"No if it would have taken a leg or killed it maybe just maybe we would stand a better chance right now." Said Lee as blood started to flow from the Licker's right leg the creature gave a violent shout at Mark who readied himself.

"Get down." Yelled Acosta as he, Solder, and Sarah lifted their guns before firing on the Licker who gave a shriek before charging the man.

"Come on." Said Mark as he lifted his Shotgun and fired a blast that impacted against the Licker's injured leg and replacing the scar with a large hole that caused the creature to fall forward before rolling away from Mark.

"He did it." Said Helena as the group noticed the Licker struggling to rise to its feet.

"They defeated it." Said Devlin as he and Ms. Winters watched the screen closely as the Licker layed on the ground in pain.

"It's down but we're not out of the woods yet." Said Akamai as she readied herself as the group noticed the Farfarello finally standing up with blood leaking from the side of its head and chest as the group noticed two holes in the creature's chest.

"Looks like we got another ugly bastard to kill." said Sarah as she pointed her gun at the Farfarello before firing off three rounds that hit the creature's chest and caused it to give a violent shriek.

"We got you now!" Lee yelled as Helena lifted her M9 and fired off several rounds from her Pistol that impacted against the Farfarello's chest as the group watched the monster use its large as shields to protect its chest and face before lifting its arms over its head then slamming them down on the ground and letting out an ear piercing roar that caused the group to cover their ears and watch as the creature pounded the ground in anger.

"I think we pissed it off." Said Lee.

"It's rampaging." Said Ms. Winter as a smile spread across her face the Farfarello quickly charged Mark who could only dodge the claws of the BOW but couldn't react to his follow-up attack that sent the young gang member flying towards Akamai and knocking them both to the ground.

"Damn!" yelled Helena as she fired her remaining magazine at the Farfarello who quickly turned to her and gave her a shriek before charging while she fired off her remaining magazine.

"MOVE!" yelled Lee as he pushed her aside and started shooting the Farfarello that hit him with a upward claw strike that sent the Chinese man flying upward with blood spewing from the three scratch wounds on his chest.

"Hit it now!" yelled Solder as he, Sarah, and Acosta fired on the Farfarello causing it to step back while Helena drew her Hydra and fired a round into already injured chest but after doing so the Farfarello swung its right arm with enough force that when it hit Helena she was knocked off her feet and sent flying backwards before rolling on the ground in pain.

"Damn it." Said Acosta as he, Solder, and Sarah went to reload their guns but before they could fire a shot the Farfarello had jumped up causing the group to look to the sky before coming down on them and sending them flying as he impacted the ground and created a violent shockwave that actually left cracks in the ground.

"Told you it had it handled." Ms. Winters stated as a smile spread across Devlin's face as the Farfarello approached Helena with its claws ready to make the final blow.

"Damn it!" said Solder as he, Acosta, and Sarah tried to pick themselves back up.

"And with this we're safe." Said Devlin as the Farfarello lifted its right hand over the body of Helena and prepared to bring it down on top of her but at the last second Helena rolled out of the way and causing the Farfarello to bury its claws into the concrete where it quickly noticed that its hand was stuck in the broken asphalt.

"NOW!" Helena yelled as the Farfarello turned its head and was met with a club like piece of wood as Mark slammed his War Club against the Farfarello's head repeatedly while Akamai ran up and stabbed the creature in the side with her sword and that was followed up by a bloody Lee who brought his Machete down on the free arm of the Farfarello in an attempt to cut it off.

"Take it out!" yelled Mark as Helena ran up to the Farfarello hit the BOW with a knee strike to the BOW's face that was hard enough to send it moving backwards and freeing its arm in the process before giving a violent growl to the group as Mark, Lee, and Akamai took sides around Helena.

"Where's a Grenade Launcher when you need one?" asked Lee as gripped his Machete tightly.

"Alright just like we planned Lee." Said Mark earning nods from the group as the Farfarello charged them only for Akamai and Lee to jump to the sides while Mark and Helena moved backwards causing the Farfarello to follow them and give Lee and Akamai a chance to throw their blades and have them lodge into the BOW's legs and cause it to slow its stride.

"Now same as last time." Said Mark as he and Helena ran at the BOW before jumping up and hitting it with a double dropkick to the center of its chest causing it to take a few steps back.

"MAI!" Mark yelled as Akamai ran at the Farfarello from behind before jumping up and hitting the creature with a dropkick to the back and causing it to lurch forward.

"Don't forget about me." Yelled Lee as he ran at the Farfarello from the front and with a powerful leap jumped in the air swinging sideways with his right leg extended and hitting the back of the Farfarello's head with a chop like kick that sounded off in the distance as the group watched the Farfarello take more steps back.

"Why won't this prick just die?" asked Mark as Acosta finally rose to his feet and eyed the Farfarello before turning to look at the entrance to the research lab.

"Cover me." He yelled before making his way towards the entrance earning the attention of Mark and the others who looked at him with a smile.

"I'm gonna make-." He started he felt a sharp pain go through his back all the way to his chest as something exploded out the front of his body and knocked the wind right out of him. As Acosta looked down at the object that had impaled him he quickly noticed that it wasn't a gunshot or even a knife wound that was causing him so much pain but a razor-sharp tongue that was sticking out of his chest.

"Oh god!" said Sarah as she and the others eyed the Licker who had managed to rise back to his feet and impale Acosta with its tongue.

"Bastard!" Acosta yelled as the Licker retracted its tongue and sent Acosta flying backwards towards the creatures powerful jaws.

"And it's over." Said Ms. Winters with a chuckle.

"NO!" Solder yelled out as the Licker widely opened its mouth to show off its razor like teeth before bringing them down on the body of Acosta earning a loud scream from the man as the creatures teeth pierced his chest, abdomen, arms, and thighs while leaving his head and legs hanging lifelessly from the creatures mouth.

As Acosta looked at the group with short breaths and blood spewing from his mouth the group easily noticed tears beginning to fall from his eyes as the Licker bit down harder on the man causing a loud almost disgusting crunching sound as life finally faded from Acosta's eyes.

"NOOOO!" yelled Solder as he lifted his gun and started firing on the Licker who quickly threw the body of Acosta away before charging Solder with its teeth at the ready to take a bite out of him but before it could reach him Sarah had knocked the man away but in the process had taken a claw strike from the Licker that left scratches on her chest and sent her flying backwards.

"NO!" yelled Solder as the Licker turned its head and with a powerful bite chomp down on the man's right arm before ripping the appendage away from the man's body and spewing blood onto the ground then following up by slashing his chest and sending him flying backwards.

"Damn!" Lee yelled before drawing his MP5 and firing on the Licker with Mark doing the same with his Shotgun but the BOW was unwavered and relentless in its assault as it launched its tongue at the duo hitting Lee's right shoulder before curving and wrapping itself around Mark's legs then with amazing strength lift the Samoan off his feet before spinning him around and sending him flying into the injured Lee knocking him away and then with a violent jerk toss him into the side of the research lab with enough force to actually send him breaking through a glass window in the building.

"Mark!" said Helena as she and Akamai readied themselves to square off against the Licker before hearing a loud yell as the Farfarello rose to its feet and eyed the group angrily.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Said Akamai as she eyed the Farfarello while getting into a fighting position while Helena eyed the Licker.

"Never thought I'd die like this." She added with a chuckle while Helena sent a look to the hole in the research lab.

"Maybe not, I've got a plan but we need a distraction." Said Helena as Akamai readied herself.

"I don't know if I can take them both on but I'll do what I can." She said earning a nod from Helena.

"HEY BITCH!" came a familiar voice as the group turned their heads and noticed Solder approaching the Licker slowly. As the duo took in the sight of the man they noticed that his once sun kissed skin was now a ghostly pale from blood-loss.

"What's he doing he can't fight like that?" asked Akamai as the group took in the sight of Solder as he stood in place and eyed the BOW angrily.

"Me and Acosta didn't always see eye to eye but at the end of the day he was a brother to me and you took him away, then you took my arm…now I'm gonna take your head." Solder yelled while drawing his Glock 19 with his remaining arm and firing off his last magazine causing the Licker to run towards him.

"Hey you!" yelled Helena earning the Farfarello's attention as she fired on the Farfarello with the last rounds in her M9 before running away with the Farfarello charging after him while Akamai looked on with a confused look.

"What are you doing?" Akamai yelled while Helena ran for the research lab with the Farfarello charging after him.

"That's it asshole." Said Solder as he drew his knife as the Licker charged him head first and bit down on the man's already hurt arm and earning another scream from the man but Solder fought through the pain and quickly stabbed the Licker in its exposed brain and started to dig his blade into the tissue earning a loud screech from the Licker that responded by clawing into the man's chest and easily ripping him in half and coating its entire front in blood before giving a loud shriek.

"Almost there." Said Helena as the Farfarello continued to give chase the Licker quickly turned to the duo and gave a low growl before launching its tongue as Akamai watched closely as the appendage went through the Farfarello's shoulder and continued towards Helena before striking her side and leaving a large scar as she hit the ground with a thud.

"And with that we win." Said Devlin as a smile spread across his face before his eyes went wide as the Licker gave a violent shriek as the Farfarello grabbed onto its tongue and turned towards the Licker with anger in its eyes as it dug its nails into the Lickers tongue causing it to pull it back.

"What's going on?" asked Devlin as he eyed Ms. Winter.

"Clever girl, she's figured out that the Licker will attack anything that goes for the research lab including the Farfarello. And with the Farfarello being designed to attack anything…it was only matter of time before those two fought it out." Said Ms. Winters as Devlin gave a low growl.

"Then why didn't they fight it out when they first got there?" asked Devlin.

"Because the Farfarello has done many battles with Ms. Harper and that group so I figure it must hold a grudge and with the Licker attacking it just now to get to Helena it must be pissed." Said Ms. Winter as Devlin watched the Farfarello snarl at the Licker with a deep rumble in its throat.

"I think your plan might have worked." Said Akamai as the two BOW's charged at each other with speeds that almost defied their size and as they reached each other the battle was on. Akamai couldn't but stare at the two as the Licker went to jump up and attack the Farfarello only for the Farfarello to respond by putting its right hand on the Licker's throat and biting into the creature's chest while the four legged BOW slashed the Farfarello's body with its long claws.

"Amazing!" said Akamai as she watched the Licker bit down on the shoulder of the Farfarello and climb onto the BOW's back and begin clawing into it. She quickly broke her gaze from the fighting BOW's and turned to the research lab and quickly ran for it. She didn't receive any form of aggression from the Licker who was a little preoccupied as the Farfarello finally grabbed a hold of him and slammed him head first on the ground.

"Helena!" she said while approaching the woman who was lying on the floor hissing in pain as blood flowed from her leg.

"I'm alright." The Secret Service Agent replied as she slowly started to rise to her feet with Akamai's help she quickly turned her gaze to the Licker and the Farfarello as the Licker bit down on the Farfarello's right leg before pulling away and ripping a chunk of flesh from the BOW's leg.

"Your plan worked." Akamai said earning a shake of the head from Helena.

"Nah it was Acosta's plan we just had to improvise to get it to happen." She replied earning a nod from Akamai as the group turned away from the battle and started to make their way deeper into the research lab and quickly approached a receptionist desk.

"Look!" said Helena as she noticed a red flower on one end of the desk while a green flower was on the other end.

"What are those?" Akamai asked as Helena moved to the flowers and quickly started to pull the leaves from each other than mixing them together.

"Done!" Helena said as Akamai quickly noticed that the woman had made six green tablets that almost resembled pills to the swordswoman who watched Helena put one in her mouth and quickly swallow it.

"They're health tablets take one, you'll regain your strength." She said before handing one to Akamai who quickly put one in her mouth, swallowed it, and almost immediately felt all the pain her body almost disappear with the tablet.

"Bad taste but I feel better." She replied earning a nod from Helena.

"Now where did Mark say the armory was?" Helena asked as the duo's eyes instantly widened at the mention of Mark's name as they made a beeline down the hall in search of the young Samoan.

"This is almost better then Pay-Per-View." Said Devlin with an evil chuckle as the fight with the Farfarello and Licker seemed to have become more bloody as the Farfarello swung it's claws at the Licker and quickly cut off the already injured front right leg of the BOW earning a pain-filled screech from the Licker who jumped at the Farfarello and bit down on it's right arm and in a quick roll that resembled an alligators death roll the Licker spinned with incredible speed and in one violent jerk pull the Farfarello's arm off at the elbow and earning a loud scream from the Farfarello.

As the Hunters blood coated the landscape the Licker took the advantage and charged the Farfarello and impaled the BOW's chest with its clawed hands before forcing it to the ground.

"There!" said Akamai as she and Helena ran inside of a bathroom with a hole in the wall and noticed Mark lying on the floor in a pool of water with blood leaking from his forehead, back, right shoulder, and right arm from where he collided with the wall and as the duo looked at him they noticed that his arm was dislocated.

"He needs a tablet." Said Akamai as she quickly kneeled down and rested his head on her lap while Helena quickly slid a tablet into the mouth of Mark and forcing it down his throat but that didn't seem to wake him up. As Helena went to give him another one she noticed something shiny on the floor of the bathroom. It was small spray can that almost resembled a can of spray paint.

"Hold up!" she said to Akamai who watched Helena pick up the can before approaching Mark.

"What's that-." She started as Helena sprayed Mark with the contents of the can filling the room with a stale sterile smell that made Akamai think of a hospital as Mark finally started to stir on her lap.

"Somebody get the number of that…bitch." He said in a raspy voice as Akamai quickly wrapped her arms around him with a smile.

"What happened where are those things?" he asked as Helena smiled at him.

"We got them to fight each other and right now they're still going at it, but we need you to take us to armory so we can finish this." Helena stated earning a nod from Mark.

"Alright pop my arm back into place and I'll show you." He replied as Akamai and Helena quickly moved to his arm and stretched it out before forcibly popping it back into Mark's shoulder earning a loud scream from the Samoan who then started to chuckle before slowly rising to his feet.

"That'll wake a guy up." He said while looking to the two women before ushering them to follow him.

While the trio was making their way down the halls of the research lab the Farfarello and Licker were still locked in a fierce game of mortal combat and found themselves both covered in blood from head to toes with missing appendages and scars lining their bodies.

The Licker then made the first move and charged the Farfarello as fast as it's three legs could carry it as the Farfarello prepared itself for another attack the Licker jumped up and landed on the Farfarello's back where it quickly started to claw into the BOW's blood covered back but with its only remaining hand the Farfarello grabbed a hold of the Licker's back left leg and pulled him off before slamming him on the ground stomach first and then following up with a kick to the head that knocked a few teeth from the Licker's mouth.

"Through here!" said Mark as he led the two women into a room in the back of the research lab where they noticed Assault Rifles, Shotguns, and Submachine Guns lining the walls while numerous pistols and ammo was lining the table.

"Great now what can we use?" asked Akamai as Mark took his H&K416 Assault Rifle from Akamai and quickly grabbed a few Grenade for the Grenade Launcher attachment along with five extra magazines of bullets.

"Haven't you learned that conventional weapons aren't enough?" asked Helena as Mark gave a chuckle while loading his Rifle.

"This is just for my amusement, but this is all I need." He replied while picking up three hand grenades.

"What do you have planned?" Helena asked while loading a magazine into an AA-12 Semi-Automatic Shotgun with a drum Magazine along with another magazine into her M9 Beretta.

"Don't worry about me." Said Mark as he loaded a magazine in a Mac-10 Submachine Gun before passing it to Akamai.

"I don't get a rifle?" she asked with a confused expression that came about after Mark shook his head at her.

"It'll slow you down, you need to get to Lee and Sarah and give them those health tablets." Said Helena who passed the remaining tablets to Akamai.

"Okay!" she said while taking the gun from Mark.

"Be safe!" she said to the duo but more directed at Mark who smiled and nodded his head at her.

"Always!" he replied before Akamai ran out of the room while Mark turned to Helena who nodded her head before the duo made their way out of the room.

While the duo were making their way out of the research lab President Devlin and Ms. Winters had their eyes glued to the screen as the Licker bit into the chest of the Farfarello earning a loud scream from the Farfarello that responded by elbowing the Licker in the back with enough force to earn a loud cracking sound as the Licker hit the ground while the Farfarello jumped away from the BOW.

"I didn't think I'd get a good enough show today but I must say this is pretty interesting." Devlin stated but as a smile spread across his face Ms. Winters quickly put a hand on his shoulder and directed his attention to Akamai who was running across the battlefield towards Lee who was lying on the ground covered in blood.

"What's she got planned?" he asked as Akamai slid a health tablet into Lee's mouth but before the duo could see anything else a loud explosion caught both their attentions as they noticed that both the Farfarello and Licker were looking away from each other and at the hole of the research lab where they noticed Mark holding his H&K416 Assault Rifle towards the two monsters while the Grenade Launcher attachment was smoking while Helena stood beside him.

"What the hell how are those two still alive?" asked Devlin with anger in his voice.

"I think we earned their attention." Said Helena as strapped his Assault Rifle to his back while drawing his Combat Knife and running the blade over his right hand.

"Yeah let's finish this." Said Mark as Helena watched him pull a Hand Grenade from his back pocket and grip it with incredible force.

"KILL THEM!" yelled Devlin as the Licker and Farfarello charged the duo as Mark and Helena sidestepped the duo to avoid their charges.

"DIE!" said Mark as he charged the Licker and stabbed the creature in the side of the neck with his knife earning a loud shriek from the BOW.

"GOODBYE LOC!" Mark yelled while pulling the pin on all three of his Grenades then throwing them into the mouth of the Licker as the BOW finally threw him away causing the Samoan to roll on the ground while the Licker turned to him but before the creature could charge or let out a shriek a loud explosion erupted from inside the Licker that took Mark off his feet and coated him in blood.

"Huh!" the gang member said as he noticed that his plan had worked and the Licker was no more. The grenades had blew the creatures head and much of its upper half into nothingness earning a smile from Mark.

"Too easy!" said Mark as he turned to Helena who had aimed her AA-12 Assault Shotgun at the Licker that was charging her but before the creature could reach her a well-placed shot was fired and actually hit the teeth of the Farfarello and kept going until it exploded out the back of the creatures neck.

"Got you bitch." Said Sarah Helena noticed the girl on one knee with Lee standing beside her with his MP5 Submachine Gun at the ready.

"Let's finish this." The Chinese man yelled as Mark drew his Assault Rifle and aimed at the Farfarello with Akamai standing him with her Mac-10 at the ready.

"See you later." Helena said before firing a well-placed round that hit the creature's chest while Mark, Lee, Sarah, and Akamai did the same striking the Farfarello from all over and with its missing arm and injured legs it couldn't protect itself or even move away from the rounds as they tore through the already damaged flesh that was its chest.

As Mark fired another Grenade from his launcher a fiery explosion was created against the Farfarello's back bring it down to one knee while Helena peppered the creature's chest with rounds.

"Smile you son of a bitch!" she said before firing the last round of the AA-12 Shotgun and hitting the Farfarello in the face blowing off a portion of the creatures mouth and causing it to fall backwards with a loud thud that shook the ground.

"We did it!" said Lee with a slight chuckle.

"NOOOOOO!" Devlin yelled at the top of his lungs as he and Ms. Winters looked at the scene with wide eyes as the group move towards each other to talk amongst themselves.

"Ms. Winters get me the Navy." Devlin said with anger in his voice earning a nod from Ms. Winters.

 **Leon & Claire**

The sun had finally set on this day in Georgia as Leon and Claire found themselves sneaking into a large mansion just outside of Atlanta. The duo had decided to take a different approach with this mansion unlike the last and decided to go in together and well-armed. As the duo made their way to the door Leon took a side on the right with his SIG SG 552 Assault Rifle while Claire took the left side with her MP5K Submachine Gun.

"Are you ready?" Leon asked earning a nod from Claire before the duo kicked in the door and creating the sound of splintering wood as they walked inside of the mansion but was quickly greeted by the sight of blood on the floor.

"Come on!" said Leon as he and Claire slowly followed the trail of blood until they ended up in the living room and noticed a man sitting on the couch with an arrow sticking out of his chest with a pistol in his hand.

"Mendel!" said Leon as he and Claire approached the man and noticed that he was no longer amongst the living.

"It's about time you got here Leon." Came a familiar voice that caused Leon and Claire to whip their heads around and see a familiar Asian woman standing behind them with a Crossbow in her hand.

"Ada!" Leon said earning a smile from the woman.

"It's good to see you again." She said in her almost mysterious tone with a smile.

"Why are you here and why did you kill him?" asked Claire as Ada gave a slight chuckle.

"It's good to see you to Claire." Ada replied while eyeing Claire closely the two had met each other rather briefly but neither could truly forget the other.

"I wasn't trying to kill him originally I wanted to interrogate him and get his information you wouldn't waste time with him because you have more important things to handle." She said to Leon's confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Leon asked while raising her eyebrow at Ada.

"How is your partner from the last time we met?" she asked earning wide eyes from Leon.

"I haven't heard from her what do you know?" Leon asked in an authoritive tone that earning a slight chuckle from Ada.

"She's on Oahu." The spy replied to Leon's surprise.

"I thought Oahu was off-limits because of the terrorist attack." Claire ereolied earning a slight chuckle from Ada.

"You can believe that if you want, but I thought being survivors of Raccoon City you would be able to see past the bullshit." Ada stated as Leon gave a low growl.

"So what happened on Oahu and why is Helena there?" Leon asked.

"She was there before the Outbreak." She replied to Leon's shock.

"Outbreak you mean Oahu is…?" Claire started before Ada interrupted her.

"Yes and everyone on the island is dead, she's been surviving with a few other survivors but if you don't get to them in the next couple of days they're going to die." Ada stated earning wide eyes from both Leon and Claire.

"How are they going to die?" Claire asked as Ada folded her arms over her chest.

"It seems President Devlin has grown tired of watching his BOW's fail at killing the group so he's going to sterilize the island just like Raccoon." She said earning a low growl from Leon.

"That bastard." The blonde man said while clenching his fist and earning a smile from Ada.

"So when do we leave?" she asked with a wide smile.

 **Authors Note: And this seems like an appropriate place to stop. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I got a lot of feedback about what would win out of a Farfarello and Licker and in truth I really couldn't decide so that's why I put in those flashbacks.**

 **Ada Wong finally made her appearance and she's going with Leon to Hawaii. That's gonna make for an interesting even Leon on an island with Helena who's got untold feelings, Ada the woman he really cares about, and Claire another woman with untold feelings. I'm skipping the triangle and getting straight to the square people.**

 **Also the guns Leon and Claire had in this chapter were the same guns they used in the Resident Evil movies. Yes I watched the movies and hated most of them. The first one was god awful and I literally wanted the time I spent watching that movie back. The second one even though it had Jill but was actually worse than the first, Roger Ebert actually wrote a review of the movie and said if you encounter teenagers who liked Resident Evil Apocalypse do not let them date your children or even by around them and I can agree with him. The movie should have went straight to DVD that's the kinda movie you watch when your cable off and you at the bottom of your movie list.**

 **Extinction was also horrible the story was predictable and I personally can't see someone like Ali Larter playing Claire. I just don't see her as being a badass female action hero like Claire and then she was serious throughout the whole movie. Claire wasn't all that serious in the games so it seems like you just threw someone in based off a character without really giving her much personality.**

 **Afterlife was…it was a lot better than the originals. I mean I liked the fights scenes and the ruined city was good to. Mostly I hate what everybody else hate about it…Wentworth Miller playing Chris. It was a big no no. I'll admit he's a good actor but to play someone like Chris Redfield he should have sat his ass down. I can see Gerald Butler doing it because he and Chris do share some features and I've seen enough action films with him in it to say he'd make a decent Chris.**

 **And then there was Retribution which in my opinion was not awful. It featured Leon, Ada, and Barry and in my opinion Kevin Durand is a great actor and actually played Barry very well in my opinion. I don't know much about the actor who played Leon but he looked enough like Leon to play him. Li Bingbing in my opinion is a good actor but she ain't worthy of Ada Wong, she lacks that femme fatale feel to her that Ada is known for and to replace that they just made Ada cold, emotionless, and easy to catch. She was like the groups Daphne.**

 **I'm rambling sorry about that, stick around for next chapter as Leon, Claire, and Ada race to Hawaii to get Helena and the others before the bombs drop, Chris and Sheva attack a Neo-Umbrella laboratory in Cuba, and we check in on Martin and Diaz with Mark's mother in Seattle.**

 **Thank you all for reading ZIlla Out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Operation Oahu**

 **Gunfight in Cuba**

 **Chino, California**

It had been almost a day since Leon found out that Helena was in Hawaii and finally learning the truth that the island was the site of a C-Virus outbreak. As he looked up at the star filled night sky Leon couldn't help but mentally curse himself. He knew Helena was safe from going to prison after him pulling a few strings but he didn't put much thought into her after she disappeared. He knew the woman was most likely not in the best conditions. After losing Deborah she didn't have much time to mourn her sister due to her hatred and goal of killing Simmons but after finally getting her revenge and killing the former head of the Family she must have felt like her purpose must have been fulfilled.

The thought of the Secret Service Agent spending over a year on an infected Island made him feel a sense of worry along with several other emotions that he couldn't explain. He wanted to make sure that Helena was okay by any means necessary and he didn't care if he had to break the law to do it. For tomorrow he'd be getting his friend back by any means necessary.

 **Oahu**

The sun had yet to rise on this new day on Oahu but Helena found herself waking up in the middle of the night with her Glock 19 raised and scanning the dark room for anything that may cause harm to her. As she took in a few deep breathes of air she finally realized that nothing was in the room so she then quickly lowered her head and along with her weapon and began to rub her forehead.

"To say this is Hawaii I need a vacation." She said with a slight chuckle. It felt almost good to hear herself laugh. These past few months on the island haven't been much to laugh at. Even cracking a smile would have been a bad move for her, but she didn't have to worry about that now because in a few hours the group would finally be leaving Oahu and making their way for the Big Island…or what was left of the group.

After finishing off both the Licker and Farfarello the group had burned the remains of their bodies then buried the bodies of Acosta and Solder on the beach near Sinamoi's house. The two Navy Seals had fought hard these last few months to protect the group and now they could finally get the rest they both deserved.

As Helena moved her head to the side she quickly noticed a familiar Samoan lying on a different bed beside her with a series of bandages wrapped around his torso, forehead, and legs. The sight of an injured Mark kinda unnerved Helena at first, but she didn't feel sad because she was just happy that he was alive. He'd been thrown around enough the other day by the Licker and Farfarello that after finally killing the beast his body just collapsed from exhaustion. He wasn't present for the burying or laying to rest of Acosta and Solder and nobody blamed him…or Lee from passing out during the service. Both boys spent most of the day sleeping and nobody was willing to disturb either of them because in their eyes the young gang members deserved it.

After staring at Mark for a little while longer Helena then ran her hand over his forehead and noticed that there were beads of sweat on his face. He wasn't running a fever it just had naturally been a hot day and with the amount of strain he put on his body today he must have been tired and dehydrated.

So Helena quickly stepped off the bed and made her way out of Sinamoi's room and into the kitchen where she noticed a few jugs of water in buckets on the cabinet. The electricity on the island had went out so in order to keep their water cool the group had mixed water from the ocean and regular eating salt to create something to keep their drinks cool while they were in bottles or jugs. After grabbing one she quickly made her way out of the kitchen where she noticed Lee making his way out of the bathroom yawning and rubbing his hair. Upon seeing her a slight smile spread across his face that soon spread to Helena who began to look him up and down. He wasn't wearing a shirt so Helena was able to see his toned stomach where she noticed the dragon tattoo on the right side of Lee's chest that was almost similar to Mark's but underneath his were the numbers 206 that represented the Seattle Area Code.

"Hey what's with the jug." He asked while pointing to the water jugs.

"Mark's been asleep for a few hours and I don't want him to get dehydrated." She said earning a slight chuckle from Lee who leaned against the wall and smiled at her.

"Sounds about right my throat was killing me when I woke up." Lee replied while rubbing his neck.

"You want to know something." He said earning a confused look from Helena who slightly nodded her head. Despite being so close to Mark she could honestly say that she didn't know much about his best friend Lee. She had barely made conversation with him since the start of the outbreak and all she really knew about him was what Mark told her so to have him speaking to her now seemed to be an eyebrow raising moment.

"I hated you before this outbreak started." He replied to Helena's confusion.

"I hated you solely because you had my brother so wrapped around you." He said further confusing the Secret Service Agent who watched him give a chuckle.

"Growing up I didn't have any siblings or really any friends in Seattle. My parents were hardworking people who taught me that I needed to live for the future so I can get a good job, but I just wanted to live for the now. So I lived my life to the fullest and from time to time I found myself on the wrong end of a few fights but it didn't matter to me because I could fight the world if I had to…then one day I learned that I didn't have to fight the world alone." He stated with a slight chuckle,

"I met Mark our eighth grade year of junior high and we almost immediately bonded because he was just like me in a way and with him I didn't a friend. I found someone I could call a brother, sometimes we have to alternate positions between older to younger but brothers all the same and when I found out that he was a gang member from LA…I was down to join the gang and become like him." Lee said before turning to Helena with a smile.

"I got a few of my ribs busted but I took my sixty seconds like a man." He said with a chuckle.

"Since then I followed Mark in whatever he had to do from robberies to assaults to murders I was by his side. Even when we our friends were dying left and right I stood beside him and I've been there since." The Chinese man said with authority in his tone.

"Lee…Mark talked about his first time killing someone what was your first time?" she asked earning a chuckle from Lee.

"He told you about that drive-by, to me that wasn't shit being that I'm a Chinese person that was trying to get into a mostly black gang I had to work for it on top of getting my ass kicked." Lee replied while looking away from Helena.

"I couldn't do a drive-by because it was too easy I had to get a guarantee kill. So they gave me a little revolver it wasn't a big one or a long barrel one and it only had three bullets in it. I knew upon learning that I had to do a walk-up." He said to Helena's confusion.

"Walk up?" she asked.

"That's when you walk up and shoot a rival in the head. They used to give you one bullet but the dude I was going up against had a habit of wearing bulletproof vest. So if I couldn't get close to his head I had to shoot him in the belly, the leg, or the ass to slow him down before finishing him off with a headshot." Lee replied before Helena looked at him with wide eyes.

"And I did it…me and Mark caught him coming out of the store he distracted him and I put my gun to his head and pulled the trigger. It wasn't too hard because I didn't look at the body after I did it…I just ran." He said before lowering his head while Helena looked at him with eyes almost as wide as dinner plates at the story.

"After the first one things got easier and I found myself handling a gun a lot. I became a loyal soldier to him while he was a strong leader that never showed a sign of weakness…until he met you." He continued to Helena's surprise.

"We came to Oahu to have fun mess with girls, go to the beach, live the normal life of college kids in Hawaii, but then you came along and you were like a shot of Heroine to him." Lee stated.

"We could have been at the beach, at the bar, hell Mark could have been on top of another female but when you called him he came running. I didn't understand why though because he's had girlfriends before and he treated them almost like pets. He barely called them, rarely said hello, hell he went a month without talking to his girlfriend yet here he is calling you like clockwork." Lee replied with a chuckle.

"You changed him and sometimes change is good but he wasn't the same with you and you were just using him like a toy and I didn't like that." Lee said before turning to Helena.

"But now I see that you actually care about him and that's something I like to see, you make him a better person." Lee replied earning a slight nod from Helena before walking away from the Secret Service Agent who was in a state of shock. She didn't know exactly how many people Mark and Lee had killed but from the way they both talked it seemed as though the duo could almost be classified as serial killers.

She didn't know what to say here she was shacking up with a murderer and his friend. Here she was starting to develop feelings for a killer. She didn't know what to call it, but she cared for Mark about who he was, his well-being, almost everything about him made her feel for him. In ways similar to the way she felt for Leon.

As she made her way into the room she noticed that Mark's position was unchanged. She then made her way over to the side of him she quickly filled a glass with water from the jug but before she could finish she was stopped as Mark opened his eyes and grabbed her hand with his right while pulling his Combat Knife from under the pillow and eyeing her closely while breathing heavily.

"It's okay." She said causing Mark to calm down while lowering his knife.

"Bad dream?" she asked as Mark dropped his knife.

"Yeah and it still hasn't ended." Mark replied while rising up and looking down at his feet.

"Drink this." She said before passing Mark the glass of water before putting it to his lips and allowing him to drink the glass empty.

"Since when do you care about my fluid levels?" the Samoan asked with a chuckle.

"Least I could do you did save us." She said.

"Nah Solder and Acosta saved us, I'm just the guy who's gonna show us how to run tomorrow." He replied with a chuckle.

"Are you sure you're up for leaving?" she asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Are you kidding me I've been sitting on this island for too long and I'm tired of fighting so I want to leave." He replied while laying back on the bed.

"So we leave at first light?" he asked earning a shake of the head from Helena.

"No first we need to check that research lab for something that may be able to tell us how this outbreak started." Said Helena earning a nod from Mark.

"Alright shouldn't be too hard with those freaks down and out." He said with a chuckle.

"I don't think you should be going with your injuries." She said earning a chuckle from Mark who then moved his head and rested it on her lap.

"You don't have to worry about me anymore after tonight." He said to Helena's confusion.

"What are you talking about?" she asked while looking down at him.

"We're leaving this island and pretty soon and we'll be heading back to the states. I can go back to school and you can go find your life…to Leon." He said to Helena's shock as Mark felt her muscles tighten under his words.

"I just ask that you don't forget about me while and all the times we shared." He said while closing his eyes before feeling Helena put her hand on the side of his head before lifting his eyes up to hers.

"I won't and that's a promise." She replied before planting a kiss on Mark's lips that may have caught him by surprise but didn't stop him from kissing back as he wrapped his arms around her back before she pulled her mouth away from him earning a slight smile from Mark and a blush from Helena as the duo started to chuckle before lying down on the bed and holding each other in the process before falling to sleep.

 **Seattle, Washington**

The sun had finally started to rise on this day in Seattle and Martin found himself spending this morning like many other mornings since he'd been staying with Mark's birth mother Kono, making breakfast. Before joining the BSAA Martin was in control of his mother's home in LA while he, Marcus, and their other brother were growing up. With his mother having two jobs he was a latchkey kid for the family and would have to look after his brothers until she came home and one of the things he found a real talent in was cooking.

He loved working for the BSAA and being a part of Chris's Alpha Team but one thing he loathed about the organization was the food. The squad was always the first to go out whenever there was a B.O.W. Outbreak so their diet mostly consisted of stale MRE's. Since he'd been staying in Seattle he'd taken complete advantage of the stove.

"Breakfast almost ready?" asked Diaz as she walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

"Yeah you want your eggs the same as usual?" he asked.

"Of course." Diaz replied as Martin started to prepare her meal. Despite Martin telling her to go back home to see her husband Diaz had decided to stick with him and help him cope with the loss of his brothers. Being in the home his brothers mother didn't seem to help the situation though for almost every wall in the home was covered with pictures of the lost son.

Martin had found it hard to sleep the first night when he first arrived, because he was sleeping right across the hall from his brother's room. Neither the brother nor mother had been in the room since so the closed door with the sign that read "Enter at Your Own Risk.

She didn't know much about Martin's younger brother for he barely talked about him. Despite both growing up in LA and living just a few neighborhoods away from each other. The one thing she could say about Mark that made her think of her own brother was the fact that they were both gang members with a lot of potential, but whereas Mark decided to leave the life her brother was still living that life and he was showing no signs of stopping.

As Martin set her breakfast before she quickly watched him walk into the living room where she noticed him hand a plate of food to Mark's mother Kono. She quickly took it was a smile and thanked the soldier earning a slight smile from Diaz who liked to see the family getting along but deep in Martin's mind he was thinking of his younger brother.

 **Oahu**

The drive to the research lab wasn't long for the remaining Oahu survivors as Helena stepped out of the driver's seat loading her M9 Beretta while Mark, Lee, Akamai, and Sarah stepped out behind her before sending looks to the giant hole in the front of the building.

"Be alert." She said earning nods from the group as Mark cocked his Mossberg 500 Cruiser before taking point and leading the group into the research lab where they quickly noticed a Zombie standing at the end of the hall but unlike any of the regular infected its skin was glowing a bright red.

"Crimson Head, what's one of those-." Started Helena before she watched Mark sent a look to Lee who nodded his head before walking up to the Zombie.

"Say Blood!" the Chinese man said causing the Crimson Head to turn around and eye the man who fired his Glock 19 striking the creature in the head and causing it to fall on its back while Lee walked over to it and fired two more rounds into the creatures head.

"You were saying?" Mark asked with a chuckle before walking over to Lee and slapping hands with his best friends with Helena looking at the duo with wide eyes. She never took into count their level of brutality before but now she was more open to seeing it.

"It's weird I haven't seen one of them before." Said Akamai as she bent down to look at the fallen infected.

"That's because the Crimson Head isn't a result of the C-Virus." Said Helena earning everyone's attention.

"There are numerous different strands of the virus. The C-Virus is what we've been typically dealing with but there's also the G-Virus and more famously known the T-Virus. Crimson Heads are a result of the T-Virus while the regular zombies we've been fighting are the result of the C-Virus." She said earning nods from the group of teenagers who were too busy trying to look like they understand what she was talking about then to actually understand what she meant.

"All I know is that these bastards fall all the same." Said Mark as the group noticed a Crimson Head running towards them earning a smile from Mark who lifted his Shotgun before squeezing the trigger once and striking the Zombie square in the face. The force of the round was actually strong enough to tear the crimson colored head of the creature off its body and send it flying down the hall with a hole in the middle of its face.

"And that's what I call taking a little off the top." Said Mark earning a slight chuckle from Lee while Helena continued to watch the duo closely.

"Quit firing off rounds it'll only draw more to us, we need to stay silent." Said Sarah earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Silent was my name on the streets sweetheart." Said Mark as he took point and walked away from the group.

"He's actually serious his name was Little Silent." Lee replied before following after Mark as the duo made their way into a large room that had glass covering the floor and rooms lining the walls.

"A lot of glass." Said Akamai as she bent down to investigate.

"These are prison cells." Said Mark earning everyone's attention.

"The glass is on the outside meaning that whatever was inside actually broke out." He finished while Helena took a look at a cell that had claw marks lining the wall.

"They were housing B.O.W.'S here." She said before looking into another cell where she noticed a hardened human-shaped cocoon in the corner of the cell.

"A Chrysalid!" she said earning everyone's attention as they watched her approach the cocoon before looking inside and noticing that a large hole was on top meaning that whatever was inside must have already broken free.

"You've seen this before haven't you?" Sarah asked as Helena rose back up the memories of battling the Lepotitsa over the skies of China filled her mind.

"Yes when I was with Leon, we were traveling to China on an airplane. We thought everything was okay but then we discovered that the pilot had turned into a cocoon similar to this one and when the cocoon opened a B.O.W. came out unlike any other. It was an unearthly sight and it expelled this blue gas then when breathed in would turn you into a Zombie. It was one of the hardest B.O.W.'s I've ever faced and-." Started Helena before Mark interrupted her.

"Is it a white creature with a long-tongue and holes all over its body?" he asked earning a confused look from Helena.

"Yes!" she replied.

"Follow us!" Mark said before walking away with Lee causing Akamai, Sarah, and Helena to look at each other before following the duo who led them down another dark alley.

"Take a look." Lee said as Helena's eyes went wide at the sight for lying before her were the remains of a Lepotitsa in front of a large metal door. It's body was covered in claw marks, bite wounds, and must of its limbs were ripped from its body.

"I guess that thing was using it as a chew toy." Said Sarah as she looked over the body.

"It also explains how the infection spread so fast." Helena added before she looked up and noticed Mark and Lee trying to pull the metal door apart.

"Almost there." Said Lee as Akamai and Sarah moved to help the two boys before they finally squeezed the door open allowing Helena to get a look inside.

"Wow." Was all she said and after those words left her mouth Mark, Lee, Akamai, and Sarah soon lifted their heads to gaze into the room before their eyes widened at the sight before them…three Lepotitsa's or what once were Lepotitsa's. They were all suspended in the air and being held by rather large chains and what made them different from the other B.O.W.'s was they all looked rotten. There once milky yellow skin was now almost colorless and they looked rather old and wrinkly almost like a decaying corpse. The sight of them wasn't what had Helena's eyes wide it was long black tubes that were stuffed into each of their air-sacs that she knew would expel their blue cloud of death.

"I'm guessing those things aren't supposed to be in there." Said Sarah as Mark and Lee made their way across the room where they noticed small containers shaped like tear gas canisters on a table and upon picking them up they noticed a blue liquid shaking around inside of them.

"Cool neon!" said Lee with a chuckle.

"DON'T TOUCH THOSE!" Helena yelled startling the duo and causing Lee to juggle a canister before regaining his grip on it.

"What?" he asked as Helena approached him and Mark and took the canisters from them before looking over them.

"These BOW's release a blue gas then when breathed in will turn you into a Zombie. I guess whoever was operating this lab found a way to turn that gas into a weapon by keeping it in a liquid state." She said while looking over the canister.

"My guess is when it touches air it becomes and a dangerous weapon if put in the wrong hands." Said Akamai as Helena nodded her head as the group continued to look around the lab before they heard a loud clicking sound causing them to turn their heads and notice Mark planting something on the wall.

"If any of you are done sight-seeing we can start planting the bombs to blow this place to hell." Said Mark earning nods from the group that didn't realize they were being watched on a monitor by the President of the United States himself.

"I guess someone knows the skeletons in your closet." Said Ms. Winters as Devlin angrily gritted his teeth.

"How long is Braddock's fleet away from the island?" asked Devlin with anger in his voice.

"Another twenty minutes sir." She replied.

"Tell him I want nothing surviving on that island." He replied.

"I like your plan but wouldn't bringing your little death squad all the way there be useless?" Ms. Winters asked earning silence from Devlin who looked away from the screen as Mark planted another explosive on the wall.

 **Chino, California**

The drive to the small airfield in Chino, California wasn't long for Leon as he parked his car near the runway before stepping out with Claire as the duo noticed Ada standing just a little away from them next to a Bell XV-15 airplane with a smile on her face.

"Nice plane!" said Claire earning a slight chuckle from Ada.

"Thanks I had to get us something that can bring us all the way to Oahu and back without stopping as well as carry a number of people in case she's with any survivors." The spy replied earning a nod from Claire.

"So this thing will get us all the way there?" Leon asked earning a nod from Ada.

"Yes but being that all the Hawaiian Islands are near a no-fly zone we're gonna have to be quiet about this. I already bought off a few of the aviation commanders to left us off the ground without questions but we're gonna have to find a place to land on Oahu." Said Ada earning a nod from Leon.

"We can talk about that after we're up in the air." Said Leon before he made his way to the plane with Claire looking away from him. Both she and Ada could feel the determination that Leon was giving off right now and the worry for Helena but neither wanted to voice anything. For there wasn't much need to.

Claire's feelings for Leon had yet to come to light and she figured now wasn't the best time to tell him while Ada felt something different. Her feelings for Leon had been revealed back in Raccoon City and she knew Leon shared those same feelings but he also cared for those that were close to him and more importantly she wanted to see how things were gonna play out when Leon was reunited with Helena.

 **Oahu**

The sun was still shining brightly on this day on Oahu as the Oahu survivors finally made it back to the beach just as a series of loud explosion went off in the distance that meant that the explosives the group had planted at the research lab had finally detonated bringing smiles to each of their faces.

"Let's get ready to go." Said Helena earning a nod from Mark and Lee as the duo made their way to the shack to get the boat while Sarah and Akamai made their way into the house to grab some supplies while Helena went and stood over the graves of Acosta and Solder and stared into them for a few hours.

Despite growing up in a religious family with her sister Helena had found herself recently questioning her faith. With the things she's done and the places she's been she often compares places Tall Oaks and Lanshiang to being small parts of hell released on Earth. She also questioned the existence of a God for what all powerful being would allow things like Raccoon City, Tall Oaks, and Lanshiang happen.

Before she could think more on the matter she was brought back to reality by a hand being placed on her shoulder courtesy of a familiar Samoan. As she turned to face Mark she noticed that he didn't have a smile on his face or any real look of emotion. She also noticed that he had his Glock-19 on his right hip, Shotgun slung across his back, and a bottle of what she thought was alcohol in her hands.

"They aren't coming with us but they can drink with us." Said Mark as he opened the glass before pouring the liquid inside on the ground.

"Pour one for those that didn't make it." He said while Helena watched him closely. She wasn't an inner city cop or someone who specifically tracked and followed gangs in America but she knew that it was common amongst gangs to pour out an alcoholic beverage in remembrance and reverence to lost friends and relatives and symbolize something they would enjoy if they were there with them.

As Mark let last drop it the ground she then watched him toss the bottle at a tree shattering it before giving a low growl.

"I actually told myself I wouldn't have to do something like this again…but what are we gonna do?" asked Mark as he turned to Helena who nodded her head at him.

"We should get going." He said before walking away only for Helena to grab his arm and keep him in place.

"Mark…do you believe in God?" she asked earning a few seconds of silence from Mark.

"I grew up in a religious home but when my life was taken over by the streets I questioned the existence of a higher being because if there was one why was people like myself and those like me walking around living in sin while those that're doing right go unpunished." He said causing Helena to look away from him.

"But now I think I found the answer to that." He said earning the Secret Service Agents attention.

"The reason I'm still walking around with blood on my hands is to help people like yourself stop things like this from happening." Said Mark as Helena noticed a few of the infected making their way out of the forest.

"You are one of the people that's gonna stop things like this from happening all over the world and as long as I live and you need me…I'll be the blade that strikes down anything that gets in your way." He stated with a slight smile earning a nod from Helena who couldn't help but give him a hug,

"Thank you!" she said while Mark gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"We should get going." He said before walking off with Helena while Akamai and Sarah had come out of Sinamoi's home carrying a bag of supplies before setting it in the boat while more zombies lumbered out of the brush.

"Alright then let's set sail." Said Lee as Helena, Akamai, and Sarah took seats in the boat while Mark and Lee pushed into the water before hopping inside a grabbing two handcrafted oars and beginning to paddle away from the island.

"Brother you doing the honors?" asked Lee as he turned to Mark who gave a smile before looking to Akamai who handed him his H&K416 Assault Rifle.

"Yeah I'll do it." Said Mark he looked out the scope of his Rifle and lined it up with the head of a Zombie that could have once been a businessman from the suit he was wearing that was tattered and covered in blood.

"See ya!" he said before squeezing the trigger just once and firing a round that rocketed to the Zombie striking it in the center of the head before coming out back and hitting a female Zombie in the side of the head killing them.

"Forget Silent call me two for one." Said Mark with a chuckle earning a sea of laughter from the group while their boat continued to sail away from the island.

 **Seattle**

The evening sun was finally beginning to rise and the air finally started to warm up in Seattle as Martin found himself standing in front of the door of his younger brother taking slow deep breathes before finally sucking up his pride and sadness and opening the door.

As he stepped inside he noticed a room that was actually much larger than his old room in LA and the first thing that hit him was the cold. Despite not being there the air conditioner and ceiling fan were turned on making the room the coldest room in the house. His bed was also little larger than his original bed as well and with his change of age he grew out of his brightly colored sheets and blankets and moved to the darker color of black and under his bed was a variety of shoes. He knew Seattle was the birthplace of the musical style Grunge and he figured Mark must have converted to the style because his walls that were once covered in Gangsters rappers were known covered in a variety of Grunge bands.

The top of his wooden dresser was covered in soaps, deodorants, and body spray while his television was placed on a side of his wall. The mirror hovering over his wall had a series of pictures around it while the air was filled with the scent of cologne and air freshener.

As Martin moved to turn the air-conditioner off he soon changed his mind and decided to leave it alone causing him to turn away from it and approach his brother's mirror to look at his various pictures. His eyes quickly fell on a picture of Mark standing in a white cap and gown that must have been taken from his high school graduation.

The older brother then started to look through the dressers before coming upon one that appeared to be stuck, so with one violent tug he forced the dresser open and looked inside to see something he hadn't seen in a long time…A dark blue bandanna. The memories of the first day he saw his brother sporting his bandanna it was a day he stopped looking at him like a child and just a soon to be corpse.

Along with the bandanna was a black zip-up jacket, white belt, blue hat, and black jeans. After moving the jeans aside his eyes then quickly fell on a silver Glock 19 resting on the wood of his dresser. Upon picking the gun up he quickly noticed that it was loaded due to the weight so he pulled out the magazine revealing the fifty rounds inside of the gun and he quickly pulled back on the slide and pulled out the one in the chamber before looking the weapon over.

"I knew that was in there." Came a familiar voice as Martin turned around and noticed Mark's mother standing behind him with a book in her hand.

"He thought he was clever by hiding that thing in the vent but he learned rather quickly that it was best not to hide things from his mother." She said while taking a seat on the edge of Mark's bed.

"Why'd you let him keep it or any of this if he had changed?" the eldest Roman asked while watching Kono open the book allowing him to see that it was filled with pictures.

"Because he didn't feel safe in his own home." She replied to his confusion.

"Mark did a lot of things out here and that made him a marked man so he developed a sense of paranoia. So he kept weapons around in case someone tried to take a shot at him." She said while flipping the page allowing Martin a chance to see a picture of an older version of his younger brother standing with a Chinese teen standing to his right, an Ethiopian to his left, and two Polynesian behind him. Another pictured featured the same five in a picture but with a larger group of individuals wearing blue.

"Those boys are the reason he walked away from the life." She said while pointing to the first picture.

"He wouldn't tell me what was going on but from what I heard around the neighborhood was that there was a war going on between them and a gang around the South Park area and well a few nights later this one is shot dead." She said before pointing to the picture of one of the Polynesians.

"This one was gunned down a few weeks later, this one was stabbed outside a club, he was found dead in his car, a lot of these guys are in prison, and this one was found dead in the trunk of someone's car. After that I gave him an ultimatum and he surprised me with his answer." She said earning a nod from Martin.

"He got tired of burying his friends…it comes with this life." Said Martin as he flipped through the pages with her.

 **Hawaii**

The boat ride was beginning to come to an end for the group as they noticed the golden sand covered shores of the largest island come into view as they each felt smiles beginning to spread across their faces with their hopes beginning to rise as Mark and Lee gave one final row of their paddles before the bow of the boat connected with the sands and the group almost instantly hopped out of the boat.

"We finally made it." Said Helena as she noticed Mark and Lee slapping hands with each other while Akamai and Sarah hugged the both of them.

"Yeah now let's get back to reality." Said Mark as the group made their way a little further down the beach where they noticed a group of boats on the beach.

"Looks like the group got here safely." Said Lee as the group moved to inspect the boat before looking up and noticing a trail of footprints that led up a dirt road.

"Let's see if we can find them." Said Helena as the group started to follow the trail of footprints deeper into the forest until they could barely make out the beach.

"You'd think we'd have seen someone by now." Said Sarah as the group continued down the dirt trail until they heard rustling in a bush that caused them to turn their heads and raise their guns at the noise.

"Identify yourself." Mark yelled while pointing his Shotgun in the direction of the noise just as a sizzling green substance came flying at him.

"Move!" Helena yelled as Mark went to dodge only to be hit in the side by the green substance that started to eat away at his bulletproof vest causing him to quickly throw it off and throw it to the ground while Lee fired five rounds in the direction the green mass came from before hearing a loud thump as something hit the ground.

"Well that's one way to welcome someone." Said Mark as he noticed that his black shirt was touched by the green mass that actually ate through his vest.

"Guys look." Said Sarah as the group approached her and noticed that it was a woman that had been infected by the disease that Lee had shot.

"Spitters…I guess this Island isn't as safe as we thought." Said Helena earning a low growl from Mark.

"Damn it." Yelled Mark.

"Save your anger for the battle." Said Akamai everyone watched her draw her sword before noticing more and more zombies coming from out of the forest and surrounding them.

"Well then I'm pissed but now I know what I can take my anger out on." Said Lee as he fired three more shots from his MP5 striking another Zombie three times in the chest while Mark fired a slug from his Shotgun that embedded itself deep into the rotting brain of a Zombie just as another tried to grab him from behind but before it could its arms were severed courtesy of Akamai who sent another slash at the Zombie and decapitated the creature.

"There are too many." Said Helena as she shot down three more with his Pistol while Sarah did the same before watching with a smile as she fired a round from her AR-15 that tore through the head of one Zombie and went into the mouth of another.

"DIE!" yelled Mark as he drew his knife before jumping up and coming down on a Zombie with his blade embedding in the head of the creature while Lee used another as a living shield to keep the others away from him while he shot them down.

"Clear a path." Said Helena as the group directed their fire in one spot before running down the trail in an attempt to outrun the infected that gave chase.

"Damn don't these things know when to die?" asked Lee as he and Mark fired off shots behind them and killed five more Zombies before reloading.

"There!" said Sarah as the group made their way back to a large clearing where they noticed a beach house at the base of a mountain.

"This should buy us some time." Said Mark as he and Lee reached into their pockets and pulled out two Hand Grenades before pulling the pin then tossing them into the approaching Zombies.

"Fire in the hole." They both said just as the two weapons exploded and sent chunks of flesh and severed limbs raining down on the sand while the group made it to the beach-house where Mark quickly picked the lock of the door before leading the group inside just as more Zombies started to come out onto the beach.

"Damn it we leave one shit storm for another." Said Lee as the group could hear more of the Zombies beginning to make their way towards the house.

"Ah guys!" said Sarah as the group noticed her open the blinds of the living room window where they noticed three American Destroyer Class Battleships approached the island of Oahu while more were approaching in the distance.

"What are we saved?" asked Lee asked just as the group noticed the cannons of each ship turning in the direction of Oahu.

"Guess not!" Akamai answered as several missiles were launched from the boats that were coordinated around the main cities and sending them all up in clouds of smoke and bright lights while the ground started to shake around the next island causing the group to struggle to stay up

"Damn it's like Tall Oaks all over again." Said Helena with anger in her voice as she punched the wall with all her might leaving a dent in it as the group noticed that much of the island was on fire and the ground was beginning to shake more than before.

"What's going on?" asked Lee as a loud explosion caught everyone's attention while Mark's eyes went wide.

"Volcano!" he said to everyone's confusion.

"What?" asked Helena as Mark rose to his feet.

"There are two active Volcanoes on this island and one just off the coast. My best guess is that those fucking missiles just triggered eruptions." Said Mark with anger in his voice as the group heard another explosion.

"Great if those bitches don't eat us we'll be burned alive with lava." Said Lee with anger in his voice.

"Doubt it the gas will more than likely kill us before the lava touches us." Said Akamai.

"Not helping." Lee yelled as a crashing sound caught everyone's attention as they noticed a Crimson Head jump through a window into the house before running at the group causing Helena to fire three rounds from her pistol into the creature's chest that only seemed to slow it down before Mark finished it off with a Shotgun blast to its chest.

Before the group could celebrate their small silent victory more windows were broken and the glass easily rained down on the living room as the infected desperately tried to get inside.

"Damn it we got nowhere to run." Said Sarah as Mark checked his Shotgun and noticed that he only had two slugs left.

"Then if we must die let's die fighting." He said before sending a look to Lee who nodded his head while Akamai smiled at him.

"I'd rather not die." Sarah replied while Helena gave the college kid a smile.

 **Skies Over the Pacific Ocean**

Things were quiet in the plane to the point where it was almost unbearable to Claire. The only real noise that was inside of the plane was coming from the engine and Claire fumbling with her M9 Beretta. She'd grown rather accustomed to keeping her guns cleans thanks to Chris always telling her to do so especially if she was going to be seeing combat.

Claire then slowly looked away from her weapon and to the blonde haired man sitting a few rows above her in the plane. As she took in the sight of Leon she noticed that he was rapidly tapping his foot against the hard floor of the plane creating a low tapping sound. She couldn't help but feel a slip of pain for the worried man. She had never met Helena in person but from what she gathered about the woman from what Leon had told her was that she was someone who could handle herself well but being in a place that had a large outbreak was not something most people could handle.

The physical strain of running for your life almost every five seconds and the emotional pain that came with having to put down someone's mother, father, son, daughter, and even younger sibling was not something everyone could bare, but it was always harder to put down someone close to you. As Claire looked away from Leon the memories of her experience at the prison filled her mind. Along with it came the memories of the late Steve Burnside and that was enough to make Claire lower her gaze.

"You two may want to come take a look at this." Said Ada from her seated position at the pilot's seat causing Leon and Claire to make their way up to the cockpit and look out the front window where they noticed smoke coming from the island of Oahu.

"Looks like the military finally sterilized the island." Stated Ada earning a low growl from Leon.

"Can you take us in a little lower?" he asked as Ada started to descend towards the island.

 **Hawaii**

"Alright then ready up." Said Helena as she, Mark, and Akamai positioned themselves around the front door while Lee and Sarah were in the second floor bedroom lighting Molotov Cocktails.

"Hope these things cook well." Stated Lee as he and Sarah started chucking the incendiary weapons out the window lighting a few of the infected on fire and watching with smiles as their skin to peel from their bodies before falling apart.

"NOW!" Helena yelled as Mark fired a round from his Shotgun through the front door striking a Zombie in the chest and hitting three more with sharp pieces of wood that had broken from the door and embedded in their bodies. He then opened the door before stepping aside for Akamai who drove her sword outward and stabbed a Zombie through the chest and with the force she exerted the blade had actually managed to go through the body of the first Zombie and hit one standing behind it.

"Mark!" Helena yelled as both she and Mark switched to their Pistols and extended their arms over both of Akamai's shoulder before squeezing their triggers repeatedly striking ten of the surrounding Zombies each in the head before Akamai kicked the two that were on her sword away causing them to fall backwards while Mark and Helena ran out the door firing their weapons into the horde of the infected.

"Like shooting fish in a barrel." Said Lee as he and Sarah fired on the infected and help to clear a bigger path for the trio on the ground.

"Hello!" said Mark as he moved up and actually put the barrel of his Shotgun in the open mouth of a zombie.

"And goodbye!" he said before squeezing the trigger and sending a slug actually out the back of the creatures head and impacted another Zombie in the chest but as he went to fire another he quickly realized he was out of slug.

"Shit!" he said just as another Zombie ran at him from the side but before the creature could get close to him Akamai had performed a jump-kick and knocked it away.

"This is yours." She said before presenting Mark his H&K416 Assault Rifle earning a smile from the young Samoan who took the weapon and fired off five rounds striking five Zombies each in the head before slamming the butt of his weapon smashing the front of the creatures head while Akamai sliced apart two more.

"They just keep coming." Said Helena as she shot two more Zombies before the group felt the ground shake again causing them to struggle to stay on their feet.

"Now what?" asked Lee as he and Sarah struggled to stay on the roof before a loud explosion caught everyone's attention causing them to turn their heads to the left where they noticed black smoke and lava spewing from one of the volcanoes on the island.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." Stated Mark as lighting started to flash around the volcano while lava started to flow from the sides.

"Damn!" said Helena as she sent a look to Mark and Akamai who were still fighting the Zombies the infected that had them completely surrounded causing her to fire off three more shots before reloading her gun while the lava started to burn everything in its path.

"Well Leon…I-." she started before being quickly interrupted.

"LOOK!" Lee yelled causing the group to lift their heads and notice an Airplane flying over their heads.

"You think they're with the military?" asked Akamai who sent a look to Mark.

"It doesn't matter anything is better than sitting here." The Samoan said while loading a Flare into his Grenade Launcher before aiming the weapon in the air.

"It's daylight but hopefully they'll see it." He said while eyeing the plane closely.

"Mark!" Helena yelled as he fired the weapon sending the flare skyrocketing in the air before coming down.

"Look!" said Claire as she, Ada, and Leon quickly noticed the flare before looking down at its place of origin.

"Looks like we got survivors." Ada said with a half-smile while Leon looked at the ground closely.

"Take us down." He said in an almost emotionless tone.

"If we keep going down like this we'll run out of fuel soon and have to put the plane down to refuel." She said earning silence from Leon before nodding her head in acceptance and bringing the plane closer to the island.

"We got their attention." Said Helena earning a smile from Mark.

"Aye now let's clear a spot for them." He said before firing off the remaining rounds for his Assault Rifle then drawing his Pistol before firing off three shots just as a Zombie got to close to him forcing him to punch the creature away while Lee and Sarah climbed into the house before running out the front door.

"Glad you could join us." Said Akamai as she drew her P99 and shot a Zombie twice in the chest before finishing it off with a round to the head then stabbing another in the chest with her sword.

"Didn't want to miss our bus." Said Lee as he drew his pistol and fired off several shots in the direction of the approaching herd as Ada noticed lava beginning to pool out of the jungles.

"Alright hovering." She said as the rotors of the plane started to move upward allowing the craft the ability to descend on the island picking up wind speed while Helena and the others ran at the craft just as the back started to open.

"Come on!" yelled Claire as she waved to the group as Mark and Lee put their hands together allowing Akamai and Sarah to jump off their hands and into the back of the aircraft.

"Come on!" both girls yelled as Mark and Lee jumped up and grabbed both of their hands while Helena jumped up and grabbed the edge of the aircraft just as it started to ascend.

"Come on!" said Claire as she helped Akamai and Sarah with Mark and Lee while Helena struggled to catch her grip before someone grabbed her hand causing her to look up and be met with the familiar heart-stopping blue eyes of Leon.

"I got you." He said and his words seem to give off her feeling of security to Helena as Leon pulled her into the aircraft while Akamai and Sarah finally pulled Mark and Lee safely into the aircraft.

"Huh we made it." The duo said with smiles, chuckles, and hugs as Claire couldn't help but smile at the group as Mark and Lee slapped hands with each other before sending a look in Helena's direction and to their surprise see her tightly wrapped in the arms of the blonde haired man and resting her head on his chest while he stroked her head.

"Leon I knew you would come." She said as Lee sent a look to Mark who was remaining silent while looking away from the duo.

 **Havana, Cuba**

The was shining brightly on this day in the capital city of Havana and even more so on the cities famed port of Havana Harbor. The famed port has been the stage of many battles that took place over history including the famed Battle of Havana and just a few miles away from the port was the famed Fort Saint Charles along with the legendary Morro Castle.

"Pitiful." Said a man wearing a black leather jacket over a green t-shirt, black jeans, and with white almost silver like hair that was standing on a boat that was departing the ports.

"What is pitiful?" asked a muscular blonde haired man with a scar over his right eye in a deep Eastern European accent.

"In the past these forts were known as the ultimate defense against foreign invaders to this pitiful rock, but I doubt it could withstand anything if a BOW was in its sights." The silver haired man said earning a chuckle from the man behind him.

"I doubt it could as well but who's to say?" asked the Russian man with an evil chuckle.

"I can say!" the silver haired man replied with a sinister chuckle as a loud explosion went off back on shore that created a familiar cloud of blue gas.

"That should keep Redfield busy for a while." Said the Russian man.

"Aye it shall and it'll be good to see if he can figure everything out and hopefully this can draw my brother out of hiding." the other man stated with a chuckle.

"Volley you are an evil man." The Russian said with an evil chuckle while screams could be heard all over Havana.

 **Moloka** **ʻ** **i**

After being rescued the group didn't have a long time to stay in the air as Ada brought the plane down on an airstrip on the island on the island of Moloka'I to refuel. The island itself was dubbed The Friendly Island by the Natives and visitors who came there but when the group landed they quickly found a not so friendly welcome in the form of the infected.

The revelation wasn't shocking to them at first they thought the virus could only be found on the Island of Oahu but as of now they figured that it must have spread to all the others. The thought of that caused great pain in all their stomachs. It seemed like everywhere they turned the infected had claimed and they often wondered how long it would be before the rest of the world faced a similar fate.

"Goodbye!" said Lee as he brought his Machete down on a Zombie that was missing a leg and trying to crawl towards him.

"I want another vacation." He said earning a chuckle from Sarah.

"You and us both." The girl said while stomping on the head of a Zombie while Akamai cut off the head of another Zombie before the trio sent a look to Helena who seemed to be almost molded beside Leon since the duo had reunited.

"Where's he at?" asked Lee as Akamai pointed away from the group to Mark who was stabbing a few of the remaining zombies in the head with his Combat knife while moving around in silence.

"She hasn't said one word to him since pretty boy came." Lee stated earning a nod from Sarah.

"Is he alright?" Akamai asked.

"Ah only he can tell you that." Lee replied while Mark tried to keep his gaze away from Helena and Leon, but not Claire who was watching the duo closely.

"So you've been hunting the Family?" asked Helena earning a nod from Leon.

"Yeah so far we've managed to take a few down and we've learned that they've taken over a number of high branches of the U.S. Government." Said Leon.

"Explains why the U.S. Navy's just turned Oahu into a crater." Said Helena as she looked away from Leon.

"I'm sorry." Leon said to Helena's surprise as she turned in his direction.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you with this, with Deborah, or anything." He said before Helena moved her hand to his cheeks and directed his gaze to her's.

"You're here now and that's all that matters." She said as the duo stared into each-other's eyes before pressing their foreheads to one another while everyone stood by watching with mixed emotions.

As Claire watched the duo she slowly lowered her gaze to the ground while Lee, Akamai, and Sarah sent a look to Mark who was trying his best to not look at the duo so he sent his gaze to Ada who was approaching the group.

"Planes fueled so we can go-." She started before something sliding across the group caught everyone's attention as they turned their heads and noticed a blue canister rolling on the ground.

"Flashbang!" Leon yelled before the device exploded blinding the group that quickly tried to shield their eyes before feeling something slam across their heads.

"Lee!" said Mark as the Chinese man hit the ground followed by Claire, Sarah, Akamai, than Ada.

"Sleep tight kid." Said Mark as he noticed two blue lights connected to a large suit of armor approaching him with Shotgun before swinging the weapon and hitting him in the side of the head.

"What is this?" asked Leon as he tried to shield his eyes only to hear a loud grunt from Helena that caused him to turn over and notice a Japanese woman who's mouth was covered by a facial mask with a Light Machine Gun in her hands.

"Goodnight!" the woman said before Leon felt something slam against the side of his head knocking him down but not out as he lifted his head and noticed a man wearing a gray hoodie and a gas mask standing over him.

"You!" Leon said before the man stepped on his head successfully knocking him out.

"Tell Devlin we've captured Agent Harper and even got Leon Kennedy, Ada Wong, and Claire Redfield in the process." Said the masked man earning a nod from his two accomplices.

 **Authors Note: And there's a big cliffhanger for you. Sorry for the late update but thanks to my friend Native I've been playing more Resident Evil Games to help me in writing this story. At first I only played everything after five but as of now I've played both Outbreak Chronicles File 1 and 2 as well as Code Veronica and I have Resident Evil 4 ordered and shipping now and I must say I like these games and you'll be seeing more of their elements in this story even a few of their characters.**

 **The group has finally left the island and learned that all the Hawaiian Islands are experiencing the same outbreak. I think that was foreseen we also learned a little more about Mark and Lee in this chapter as well as learned where Chris and Sheva will be next chapter.**

 **I also introduced Volley I don't want to give too much information about him but he's working for Neo-Umbrella and his Russian Companion should be obvious to some.**

 **This chapter also introduced Vector, Four Eyes, and Beltway from the game Operation: Raccoon City. I get it nobody liked the game I can say I didn't like much of the story either but I like the characters and their abilities making them great villains. Also because when you look at the Resident Evil series all the good villains are dead so I had to find some.**

 **I know I hated the ending as well because none of the options make sense but I've created a scenario in which Leon and Claire did go up against Wolfpack but they both managed to survive the experience. So except some tension between Leon and Vector. If you're thinking will Hunk play a role in this story that's still undecided?**

 **Thank you all for reading please review and stick around for my most action-packed chapter yet with Leon and the others trying to escape Wolfpack and Chris and Sheva going to Cuba to stop the infection from spreading to the states.**

 **Thank you all for reading have a nice day Zilla Out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Deadly Sea Voyage**

 **The Battle For Havana 2015**

 **Miami, Florida**

The sun was setting on this day in Florida and it was already an eventful day for Martin as he and Diaz stepped out of their taxi and made their way to the famous port of Miami where they noticed a U.S. Navy Supercarrier docked near the port. Upon hearing the news of what was going on in Havana, Cuba the duo had quickly hopped on a plane to Miami where the BSAA and US Navy were gathering to plan for an offensive against the outbreak.

"Where's Captain Redfield." Martin asked as he stepped on the ship and approached a blonde haired man wearing a Navy uniform.

"War-room!" the man replied before Martin and Diaz ran into the ship. This wasn't their first time on a Navy Supercarrier so finding the war-room wasn't long for them as they entered a room almost in the middle of the ship and noticed Chris, Sheva, and nine other BSAA members.

"Sergeant Roman I thought you were on a mandatory leave of absences." Said Chris as he stared at the man closely.

"I was but that was before we heard the news, what the hell's going on?" Martin asked as Chris moved to a map placed on the table in the center of the room.

"At exactly one o'clock this afternoon an explosion went off at the ports in Havana, Cuba and afterward a cloud of blue smoke almost blanketed the city." Chris started before flipping through images of the scene.

"Another small C-Virus outbreak." Said Martin.

"No those last outbreaks were small and we only faced a small number of infected, but this…this is an offensive." Said Sheva earning a confused look from Diaz.

"An offensive." She repeated.

"Not only are we seeing the regular infected but there are also reports of J'avo in the area as well as a numerous BOW's." Sheva replied to Martin's surprise.

"Mostly Hunters but there are reports of Majini and Lepotitsa, but the major threat is coming from them." Said Chris before he showed a picture of three familiar giant BOW's.

"Ogroman." Said Martin earning a nod from Chris.

"Two to be exact." Said Chris.

"Crap this is more then we can handle." Martin replied.

"It is but because of Cuba's close proximity to Southern Florida using missiles isn't an option because of the risk of creating something that could hurt the state." Stated Chris.

"Which I still say is a poor decision on the part of the US government. If this was Africa or Edonia things would be different." Said Sheva as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Regardless we have our orders, because of recent relations with Cuba and the States Cuba has asked America to not get involved in this matter but because the BSAA works directly under the UN we have jurisdiction and will be working with the Cuban Military." Said Chris.

"How are they holding out?" asked Diaz.

"Cuba has increased its military power over the last couple of years so right now the Navy and the Airforce are keeping the infection from moving out to sea and ground forces are keeping them from spreading outside of Havana but they can only do so much." Said Sheva.

"Because of so the BSAA is pulling in soldiers from a number of branches to help in this mission so we'll be working with a number of other agents who've been in major confrontations like this one." Said Chris to Martin's confusion.

"Agents like who?" he asked with a raised eyebrow before feeling a hand being placed on his right shoulder causing him to whip his head around and notice a rugged Caucasian man with brown hair that was slicked back and wearing a red flak jacket over a brown short sleeved shirt, brown cargo pants, and brown boots. It took Martin a while to recognize this man as Barry Burton, mostly because he'd never met the man in person only heard tales about him. Like Chris he was another big named soldier who worked for the BSAA and had an air of respect about him that not many knew.

"You must be Sergeant Martin Roman I'm Captain Barry Burton BSAA Alpha Team Support. Nice to finally meet you." The man said earning a nod from Martin who extended his hand for Barry to shake. The man had a strong firm grip that Martin tried to return. He was also trying to keep his unlike in a situation like this. Many younger agents would be falling over like schoolgirls and gushing in the presence of a legend like Barry Burton, but Martin kept himself sane and unintimidated by the large man's physique or reputation on the battlefield.

"Likewise Captain." Martin replied before releasing Barry's hand just as his eyes fell on a rather small looking Caucasian girl with bright silver eyes, short brown hair, and wearing a BSAA uniform similar to Chris's but without all the bulky features.

"Nice to meet you I'm Rebecca Chambers." She said before extending her hand to Martin for a shake. Despite the girls young and almost innocent look Martin knew that Rebecca Chambers had a reputation of her own within the BSAA. She was a Raccoon City survivor and a former members of S.T.A.R.S. even though she was actually younger then both Martin and Diaz. One thing that many other Agents told him about Rebecca was not let her small size and friendly smile give the wrong idea of her for she was just as fierce as Chris and Sheva herself.

"Captain Burton and Chambers will be leading a team and taking the city from the West." Said Chris.

"While they're doing that we'll be landing on a rooftop and we'll fight our way into the city, with a BSAA armored division. Our main objective will be take down the Ogroman and any BOW that gets in our way." Stated Sheva.

"Who'll be running the tanks?" asked Diaz.

"I will!" came a new voice that caused everyone to turn their heads and notice an African man sitting in the corner of the room with a bright brown eyes and a shaved head under a BSAA hat.

"Martin I believe you're familiar with Captain Josh Stone of BSAA West Africa Branch?" Sheva asked with a smile earning a nod from Martin.

"Right I worked under you in stabilizing things in West Africa." The Roman said earning a nod from Josh who quickly shook the man's hand.

"Good to see you're still in one piece." Josh said with a chuckle earning a nod from Martin.

"Captain Stone will be running the armored division through Havana so hopefully with this full frontal we'll be able to slow down the spread of the outbreak if not wipe it out." Said Chris earning a nod from Martin.

"So when do we leave?" he asked while Diaz stood beside him smiling earning a slight chuckle from Chris.

"When you two suit up." He replied earning nods from the duo before they walked away from him.

 **U.S.S. Charles Jameson**

The red light of the setting sun seemed to blanketing everything in its path including Commander Nathan Braddock as he stood atop the top deck of the U.S.S. Charles Jameson looking out over the horizon as a military Blackhawk Helicopter flew towards the ship then started hovering above him before finally landing.

A smile then soon spread across the face of the Navy Commander as he watched Vector, Four Eyes, and Beltway step out of the helicopter while several sailors rushed to plane and started to pull out the captured occupants.

"Get your hands off me." Said Claire as she was first to be pulled out of the plane followed by Leon, then Ada, Helen, and finally Mark, Lee, Akamai, and Sarah.

"Quit pushing." Said Mark with a growl as the Navy soldiers lined the group up in front of Commander Braddock who smiled at the group.

"Wow I was told you were just going after Ms. Harper but you most likely earned yourselves a bonus with this. Leon S. Kennedy, Claire Redfield, and the infamous Ada Wong all captured in an unexpected twist." The man said with an evil snarl that caused Helena to grit her teeth before he turned his attention to Mark, Lee, Akamai, and Sarah.

"So who are these kids supposed to be?" he asked.

"The one's who're gonna go medieval on your ass when we get free." Said Lee earning a chuckle from Braddock before he struck the Chinese man in the stomach forcing him to double over and Mark to fight his restraints.

"Throw them all in the brig." The man said earning a slight chuckle from Ada.

"Put this one in a separate room with increased guards, she has a habit of getting free." He ordered causing the Navy soldiers to pull the group into the ship against their wills before leading them deeper into the ship while a soldier pulled Ada away causing Leon to scream for her as she was pulled away from the main group.

"Vector I trust you and your men can watch over the prisoners." The commander stated earning a nod from Vector.

"Affirmative with their current situation none of them are going anywhere." Vector replied while the Navy officers lead the group into a sealed off part of the ship before tossing them into two cell. On the left it was Leon, Helena, Akamai, and Mark while adjacent was Claire, Lee, and Sarah.

 **Washington D.C.**

Despite what was going on in Cuba President Devlin seemed to be in a state of pure bliss. After receiving the news that Helena Harper was captured brought a smile to his face, but finding out that Leon Kennedy, Claire Redfield, and Ada Wong were with her as well his head almost exploded from joy. He knew he was gonna have to hunt both Leon and Claire down eventually because of their recent attacks on members of the Family and that wasn't much of a concern to him. No his real prize was the exotic Asian beauty herself Ada Wong.

It was no secret to any member of the Family, that's Simmons met his demise because of Ms. Wong. It was no secret that he had an unhealthy obsession that caused him to try and make another version of her that would truly love him. His vision was finally fulfilled with a woman named Carla Radames who was made exactly into the woman's very image.

As Devlin looked through the woman's file and eyed a picture of her his mind began to ponder around one simple question.

"What makes you so special Ada Wong?" he asked aloud to nobody in particular but himself. As he looked over the woman's picture he had to admit she was rather beautiful which he expected her to be. She had stolen the heart of Derrick Simmons a rather stone-hearted man who wouldn't let feelings get the better of him. Whatever she did to him whether it was showing him great compassion or just being rather good in bed Devlin felt that he had to know. She had turned a strong powerful man like Simmons into weak shell of his former self and that was enough to raise an eyebrow to Devlin.

"Sir!" came a familiar voice that caused Devlin to lift his head and notice Ms. Winters standing in the doorway.

"What is it?" he asked while the woman approached him.

"The BSAA are on the move to Cuba." She replied earning a nod from Devlin before his cellphone started to ring causing the man to answer it.

" _I hear you_

 **12 Miles From Havana Cuba**

To say it was year 2015 and the setting was Cuba, for a number of BSAA soldiers this night seemed to remind everyone of a scene from the invasion Normandy just moments before the soldiers touched down on the Sandy beach. That's what Chris, Sheva, Barry, Rebecca, Martin, and Diaz saw from their positions in two of the seven UH-60 Blackhawks flying over the twelve military landing crafts that were moving along the surface of the waters filled with BSAA Soldiers and military vehicles. Among the soldiers on the landing craft was Josh Stone who was sitting atop a M1A2 Abrams Battle Tank that was being prepped for battle.

As Martin looked on at the scene he couldn't help but tighten his group on MK14 EBR before saying a silent prayer not only for himself but for everyone. He wasn't really a religious person but right now he hoped that some form of higher power would look out for the group. Among his weapons was Mark's silver Glock 19 Handgun. To him it was like carrying a piece of his younger brother, who was watching over him no matter where he was.

"You want to give a few words Captain?" Diaz asked as all eyes soon fell on Chris who gave a slight smile.

"Yeah let's go hard, go in fast, and remember why we're fighting this. Some of us won't survive but for those that do…first rounds on Martin." He said earning slight chuckles from everyone.

"We survive this I'll buy the whole damn bar." Martin replied while looking out the sides of the helicopter and noticing the beaches of Havana starting to grow closer.

"Alright everyone prepare to make landfall." Said Chris over his radio earning a slight chuckle from Barry on the other end.

"No need to worry about us Redfield we got-." Barry started before a loud explosion caught everyone's attention causing them to turn their heads and notice that one of the landing crafts was ablaze and starting to sink into the sea.

"What the hell!" yelled Diaz as series of rockets and bullets started flying at the air and sea crafts causing the Blackhawks to make sharp rights and lefts in order to avoid being hit. These actions also caused everyone to lurch from their seats as one BSAA soldier found himself falling out the window of his chopper only to be caught by Josh who quickly pulled the man back into the chopper.

"Damnit did the J'avo take Fort Saint Charles?" he asked over his Walkie Talkie causing Sheva to give a low growl.

"Looks like it." She replied.

"Scorpion team clear us a path." Chris yelled over his Walkie Talkie as four F-22 Raptors Fighter Jets that were flying above the Blackhawks started to soar downward towards the ports.

"Searching." Said the pilot of the lead Raptor who looked out of a thermal sight and noticed there were almost numerous hostiles along the beach of Havana.

"Firing payload." Said the lead pilot before the three fighter jets each fired two rockets in the direction of the beach creating six separate explosions that engulfed most of the fighters on the beach.

"Alright Josh Barry you're set, regroup with the Cuban Military around the two of Spades" Said Chris as Barry gave a thumb up as his Blackhawk started to descend for the beach while the first landing craft had finally made it to shore and the Battle Tank rolled off of it with Josh sitting atop.

"Right good luck Captain Redfield." Barry said as the choppers flew over the beach and into the city where they noticed smoke rising from the many fires raging across the city that seemed to illuminate in the dark skies.

"Jesus!" Sheva said as the African woman noticed a group of five Cuban people running for the lives while several men who had turned to J'avo chased them down with Machetes before butchering them in a bloody rage. The site was horrific and something she still had yet to get used to despite remembering what had become of the people in Africa. Even growing up she had seen some horrendous things but when it came down to the effects of this virus…her mind was still open to things.

"CONTACT!" yelled Chris snapping everyone from their thoughts as the group noticed that they were flying towards an Ogroman that had risen up past the small buildings of Havana with a car in one of its hands.

"GO AROUND IT!" yelled Chris as the giant BOW gave a violent yell before tossing the vehicle at the helicopters causing them avoid the flying automobile.

"We need to-." Started Chris before the group heard another yell and noticed that they were directly above the second Ogroman.

"OH SHIT!" yelled Martin as the creature jumped up and swatted the helicopter, like it was a fly, and sent the aircraft flying almost for miles with smoke coming from the tail rotor.

"Damn it brace for impact." Yelled Chris as he grabbed onto Sheva while Martin did the same with Diaz while the helicopter hit the hard streets of Havana before sliding to a halt.

"Captain Redfield respond." Said Josh over his radio only to go unanswered as Chris, Sheva, Martin, and Diaz lay unconscious in the downed helicopter while the pilot and most of the BSAA soldiers inside lay dead with the exception of three that had crawled out from the wreckage with their weapons drawn before cocking them at the sight of seven J'avo running at them.

 **U.S.S. Jameson**

The sun had long since set on this day but it couldn't be seen for Leon and the others who were looked up in the military prison of the U.S.S. Jameson. Their time together had been almost relatively quiet with Leon, Helena, and Claire trying to find ways to get out while Mark sat with his back against the wall with Akamai beside him and Lee and Sarah doing the same in the cell across from them.

"Any luck finding anything?" Claire asked earning a shake of the head from Leon.

"No these bars are welded shut so we're stuck here." Leon replied while Helena sent a look to Mark, Akamai, Lee, and Sarah.

"You know this would be a lot easier if you would help us." She said earning silence from the group and a shake of the head from Helena.

"First time she pays us any attention it's to yell." Whispered Lee earning a slight nod from Sarah that Helena easily picked up on but before she could respond the door that led into the prison opened and in stepped a familiar Japanese woman with short black hair and wearing a rebreathing mask over her mouth followed by a large man wearing armor from head to toe.

"Glad to see you're all liking your stay here." Said Four Eyes as she sent looks to everyone.

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" asked Leon earning a slight chuckle from Four Eyes.

"You don't remember Officer Kennedy. I know Raccoon City was a long-time ago, but you would think you'd remember the people who tried to kill you." She stated earning a confused look from Leon before his eyes widened at the woman.

"You…you were one of the Umbrella Security Soldiers." He said causing Claire's eyes to widen as well at the memory of the team of Assassins that chased them back in Raccoon City. They were ordered to take Sherry and kill Leon and her and would have if the group didn't turn on each other.

"Ding ding ding we have a winner." Said Beltway with a slight chuckle.

"If it wasn't for Lupo, Spectre, and Bertha you pricks would be dead and we could have been out of Raccoon City, but because of them… and you. We were stuck in that city until the last minute before the bombs dropped." The large armored man stated earning a few seconds of silence from Leon and Claire.

"But now we can right that wrong." Four Eyes ended with an evil chuckle before turning her gaze to the group of survivors.

"Bring me that one she looks like she'll make a good specimen." Stated Four Eyes as she pointed to Akamai.

"Gotcha!" said Beltway as he moved to the cell door.

"You aren't taking anyone." Said Leon as he and Helena moved for the door.

"Feel lucky we're not taking you Mr. Kennedy but someone wants to see you unlike your friends." Said Beltway as he opened the cell door before Leon swung at him but as his leg connected with the man's hard helmet a cracking sound was heard that came from Leon's leg.

"Damn!" said Leon before Beltway slammed the butt of his Pump Shotgun over the head of Leon knocking the man to the floor with Helena running to his side and Clare calling out for him.

"Time to go little girl." Said Beltway as he reached for Akamai but before he could Mark lifted his legs and delivered a hard kick to the man's right leg causing him to lurch forward while the young Samoan jumped to his feet and showed everyone that he had gotten free from his restraints.

"Don't move kid!" said Four Eyes as Mark felt the icy cold sting of the barrel of a pistol touching the back of his head causing him to loosen up and put his hands down while Four Eyes looked at them and noticed that his left thumb was bent at a weird angle.

"I see, to free yourself you broke your thumb impressive for a child." She said as Beltway started to rise to his feet while Helena turned to look at Mark.

"You must be Marcus Roman, Sergeant Roman's little brother. I must say if it wasn't for you being on that island we wouldn't have bothered going to Oahu but because of him you're a high value target." Stated Four Eyes as she looked at Mark who gave her an emotionless expression while Helena looked at him confusingly.

"Sergeant Roman…Martin Roman, he's on my brothers team." Said Claire as she eyed Mark and noticed the resemblance between the two brothers.

"Yes it would be a shame if Mark contacted his older brother who would tell your brother what happened so he's a high value target for assassination." Said Four Eyes as Mark continued to eye her angrily.

"Beltway bring him to my lab." She said earning a slight chuckle from Beltway.

"Gladly!" he replied earning Mark's attention as Beltway slammed his fist into the young man's stomach with enough force to make the Samoan cough up spit.

"Hey!" said Lee as he rose to his feet.

"Fucking Bitch!" Beltway as he grabbed Mark by the front of his shirt before lifting him up and throwing him with enough force to create a loud ringing sound as Mark's back collided with the metal bars of the prison cell across the room then hitting the floor with a thud.

"That's enough!" said Claire as she and Lee lowered themselves and moved to the bars of their cell where Mark lay on the otherside.

"Calm down." Mark whispered to Claire's surprise as she noticed Mark slowly slid a razor to Lee who quickly took it before Beltway slammed his foot down on Mark's back earning a loud groan from Mark while Claire continued to tell the man to stop.

"Get up you." said Beltway as he grabbed the back of Mark's head before forcing him up on his feet.

"Don't hurt him." Said Akamai as Four Eyes kept her gun trailed on the Japanese girl.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be just fine and you'll be able to see how good I'm treating him." She said before pointing to a television on the wall at the end of the room then turning to Beltway who pulled Mark out of the room.

 **Havana**

"Lookout!" yelled a BSAA soldier as he tried to run for his life from three Majini that were chasing him with Machetes down the sidewalk of a street and just when they were just about to reach him an explosion went off in the building next to them knocking the soldier off his feet and blowing the Majini away in a cloud of smoke and fire.

"Move up!" yelled Captain Stone as he fired his M4A1 Assault Rifle into a group of J'avo striking one in the chest and another in the side before finishing it off with a headshot.

"Fucking pricks." Yelled a Caucasian soldier that ran up behind Josh firing an M16 Assault Rifle with another BSAA soldier firing an M60 Light Machine Gun of his own.

"Machine gun!" yelled another soldier before the loud rat-tat-tat of an M2 Browning Machine Gun caught everyone's attention as Josh moved away but the two soldiers beside him weren't so lucky as the powerful bullets of the Machine Gun easily tore through their bodies like wet pieces of paper before starting to shoot at the other BSAA soldiers who took cover behind cars and walls.

"Damn it where are these bastards getting this firepower?" asked one soldier as he cowered behind a car next to Josh.

"This ain't America, but Cuba has similar guns law just not as much violence." Stated Josh before he sent a look from cover at the J'avo arming the machine and took in the sight of the third eye growing out the middle of the man's skull along with his attire.

"Besides these guys were Cuban Military which explains the high powered weapons." Said Josh before he got on his Walkie Talkie.

"Hunter two two requesting immediate fire on that Machine Gun." He said before the static other end was replaced by a voice.

"Roger Captain." The voice on the other end said before disappearing as the J'avo turned its head and noticed a M1A1 Abrams Battle Tank coming down the street before stopping in the middle of the road.

"FIRE!" said the tank operator as the heavy ground vehicle fired a single shot that impacted against the J'avo easily killing him and creating a loud explosion while concrete rained down on those above it.

"Hell yeah!" said a BSAA soldier earning loud cheers from the group while Josh Stone got on his radio.

"Captain Burton come in." he said only to receive an answer from someone he wasn't expecting.

"Um…Barry's kinda busy right now Commander." Came the voice of Rebecca as the woman turned her head and noticed Barry firing off several shots from his Vector Submachine Gun and striking a J'avo in the chest, neck, and head before he ran at another and slammed the butt of his gun against the creatures head.

"That the best you got!" Barry asked before firing off another barrage of bullets that struck down three more.

"Right have the two of you got in contact with Captain Redfield or Sergeant Roman?" Josh asked earning a shake of the head from Rebecca who watched as Barry dodged a Machete swing from a Majini before grabbing the creature by the top of his head and ramming his own forehead into the center of the creatures face with enough force to shatter its skull.

"Skull bash asshole." Barry yelled before firing two more shots from his Submachine Gun and striking another Majini in the back of the head.

"Not since they went down and teams are having a hard time reaching them at the moment." Rebecca replied earning a loud Damnit from Josh on the other end.

The scene was brutal but at the same time motivating for the young BSAA soldiers watching Barry at work. He was easily cutting them down and doing it with rather relative ease in a fashion that brought a sense of confidence to the BSAA Agents around him.

"Let's do this!" yelled a BSAA soldier as he got close to a J'avo with a Machete and fired a round from his Shotgun into the creature's chest sending it flying backwards while the soldiers around him fired their guns as well and even a redheaded Rookie found himself taking in the confidence as he drew his Bayonet and stabbed a J'avo in the chest and wrestled it to the ground.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Said Barry as a Majini reached for his gun and knocked it out of his hands before moving to bite him but Barry was easily able to sidestep the creature and draw his 357. Magnum before putting it to the back of the BOW's head.

"Goodbye!" after those words left Barry's lips the Majini's eyes widened before being blown out the front of his skull after Barry pulled the trigger and sent the powerful round into his head.

"Don't worry about Chris Josh if there's one thing that man can do is get himself out of a situation. So stay on course those fly-boys are gonna need ground support take out those big fuckers and you're needed." Barry replied before getting off the Walkie Talkie to notice Rebecca sidestep a Majini before running at the creature jumping up and striking it in the back with her rear end.

"That was close." She said before lifting her MP5 Submachine Gun to the creatures head before firing off two shots that coated her bulletproof vest in the crimson blood of the creature.

"So we're not going after Chris?" Rebecca asked while turning to Barry.

"No we got a job to do and finding the President is a top priority." Barry replied earning a slow nod from Rebecca.

"Alright everyone let's go!" said Barry as he started to lead Rebecca and the group of soldiers further down the desolate road before they heard a loud growling sound that caused them to lift their heads and notice nine Hunters jump from the rooftops and land in front of the before giving violent shrieks.

"Damn!" said a BSAA soldier as Barry eyed the creatures angrily.

"Don't get scared they all die the same." Barry yelled with a hint of confidence in his voice that uplifted the young men's spirits.

"ATTACK!" Barry yelled as he, Rebecca, and the seven BSAA soldiers fired on the Hunters that charged at them.

While Barry and Josh were doing battle with the hordes of the undead over several F-22 Raptor Fighter Jets were doing battle with the Ogroman's in a battle that seemed to be fruitless, because their organ's wasn't exposed so the more the fighter jets bombed or fired on the Ogroman it just seemed to be eating up their ammo and allowing the giants enough time to attack the jets as they moved to fast.

"Oh shit!" yelled a pilot as an Ogroman swung it's large arm with enough force to destroy the wing of the plane and send it flying to the ground in a cloud of smoke before hitting the ground and blowing up.

"Ah!" said Chris as he slowly opened his eyes and lifted his blood stained forehead to notice that Sheva, Martin, and Diaz were lying beside them with scrapes and bruises on their bodies while the pilot and copilot of the Blackhawk lay dead in their seats.

"Sheva wake up, Martin Diaz on your feet." Yelled Chris causing the trio to groan awake and open their ears to the sound of explosions going off over their heads.

"What happened?" asked Sheva as she lifts herself off the floor of the Blackhawk.

"We got knocked outta the skies." Chris replied as Martin lifted himself up and checked his guns.

"Yeah that feels about right." He added while whipping the small stream of blood that was trickling down his forehead as the group crawled out of the wreckage of the helicopter and noticed the bodies of the three BSAA soldiers who had survived the crash lying on the ground in pools of their own blood.

"Damn it!" said Chris as Martin checked the men for a pulse only to receive a shake of the head from Sheva.

"Guys we got hostiles." Said Diaz earning everyone's attention as they noticed fifteen J'avo that had once been Cuban Soldiers making their way down the street towards the crash site.

"I think we can take them, we still have the element of surprise Captain." Said Martin earning a nod from Chris who cocked his G36C Assault Rifle while Sheva did the same with her SPAS 12 Shotgun.

"Remember aim for the head just in case they transform." Said Chris as Diaz sat beside Martin with her AK-47 Assault Rifle while he flipped his EBR to Automatic just as the J'avo started to get closer to the helicopter prompting Chris to pull one of his Flashbang Grenades off his person before rolling it towards the J'avo and earning their attention as the device exploded and released a bright light that blinded them and caused their ears to ring.

"NOW!" Chris yelled as the group opened fire on the J'avo striking them each in the head and blowing their brains outta their skulls as Martin fired a single shot from his EBR and watched almost in slow motion as it went through the nose of a J'avo armed with a MP5 Submachine Gun before coming out the back of the man's head and coating another J'avo in the blood of the fallen one.

"Keep it up!" yelled Chris as he shot a J'avo four times in the chest before sending three more rounds into the top of the creatures head and blowing it's brains apart while Sheva fired a single shot from her Shotgun that actually struck two J'avo one in the head and another in the shoulder causing it's arm to be blown off before starting to shake.

"We got a mutation." Said Diaz as she shot the J'avo three times in the chest just as a large arm grew in place of the lost one causing the J'avo to swing at the group causing them to move out of the way of the strike.

"Damn!" said Chris as he went to shoot at the creature only for Martin to draw his younger brother's silver Glock 19 and fire off three rounds at the J'avo that impacted against the creatures head and blow a hole through the center.

"Woah!" Martin said before looking at the weapon closely. This was his first time firing it and he didn't do anything to it, but he guessed that his younger brother must have added hollow point .45 caliber rounds to the gun making the rounds more deadly.

"Thank your brother later we got more hostiles." Yelled Diaz snapping Martin from his trance as he noticed Chris slamming the butt of his rifle into the head of a J'avo before causing it to take a few steps back.

"Oh hell." Said Chris as he watched the J'avo's skin set itself on fire and burn off its clothes before kneeling down.

"We gotta a Chrysalids." Yelled Sheva earning everyone's attention as they turned their guns towards the cocoon just as the top started to crack open and a creature started to climb out the top.

"Get ready!" said Chris but before the creature could emerge from the cocoon a rocket came out of almost nowhere and collided with Chrysalids destroying it and sending Chris, Sheva, Diaz, and Martin flying backwards before hitting the ground with a thud.

"Shit!" said Martin as a ringing sound filled his ears along with Chris who was seeing things almost in double before he turned his head and noticed three men approaching him with Assault Rifles speaking in Spanish.

"Please-." Chris started before one of them slammed the butt of his gun against Chris's head and successfully knocked him out.

 **U.S.S. Jameson**

"You know I admire how silent you've stayed through this ordeal." Said Four Eyes as she walked around her laboratory talking while Mark lay strapped to a table in the middle of the room.

Throughout his time with Four Eyes and Beltway, he'd been beaten almost senseless by the large man of Puerto Rican descent and sliced a few times by the Japanese virologist who seemed to be making attempts to make him scream and beg for his life, but Mark was holding and it wasn't just to appear strong. As he lifted his head he noticed that a camera was above him and recording the entire ordeal.

He didn't have to guess that what was happening to him was being broadcasted so that Helena and the others were more than likely watching him be tortured. With that in mind he knew he needed to be strong or else they wouldn't be. If he had to guess by now he figured Akamai was probably trying to fight her tears while Lee was on the verge of killing anyone in the room and true to his words that same thing was happening now. Lee was pacing the floor of his cell while Claire was trying to calm him down and Akamai was trying not to watch the screen to keep more tears from falling from her eyes.

After recovering from his blow to the head Leon found himself trying not to watch the screen as well and the same could be said for Helena. Watching the young Samoan who more than likely holds strong feelings for her be tortured or killed was not in her mind, and she had to be strong while in this situation and crying over him wouldn't make her strong.

"I admire that and because of so you've just been accepted to test something for me." She said earning Mark's attention as he noticed the woman open and door and watched as two men in white suits walked into the room carrying a rather large syringe filled with a bright red substance.

"This is a new strain of the virus that I've been working these last few months. If my calculations about this is correct injecting you with this will strengthen your immune system to the virus or more than likely you'll turn into something new but either way it goes-." Four Eyes stated while picking up the large syringe.

"It'll be interesting to see." She said before approaching Mark who started to shake in his restraints while looking over to notice a series of surgical knives in a tray next to him that were covered in his own blood.

"Prepare to hold him down." Said Mark as the two men each grabbed at Mark's torso in an attempt to hold him down while Four Eyes readied to inject him

"Hold still." She said while approaching Mark's neck, but at the last second the young Samoan was able to free his right arm and with almost blinding speed lifted up his right side just enough to head-butt Four Eyes and send her moving backwards.

"Look!" said Lee as everyone turned to the screen and watched as Mark punch the two men holding him in the face before reaching in the tray and grabbing the biggest knife he could find and using it to cut the restraints on his left arm to free himself while one of the men in the white suit ran at him only for Mark to swing the large blade and slice the man's throat causing him to fall to the floor while choking on his own blood. The sight wasn't new to Mark in his time as a gang member he'd sliced a few rivals throats but doing it again here and now seemed to bring a feeling to Mark that he'd hadn't felt since the last time he spilled blood years ago…bliss.

As Mark jumped off the table he was quickly approached by Four Eyes who picked up a scalpel and moved to slice him causing Mark to take a few steps back as she got one good slice on his shoulder but before she could get another Mark had sidestepped her and sent an elbow strike to the side of the woman's head causing her to take a few steps back before pulling out a USP. 45 Pistol and aiming it at Mark who slapped it out of her hands before she could fire it then grabbing her by her arm, swinging her, then slamming her front first into the wall.

"I gotta admit I've been in some pretty fucked up situations in my lifetime, but being here with you. I gotta admit I was shitting bricks…and kinda turned on." Mark said in the form of a whisper in the woman's ear.

"I thank you for bringing out what I need to be to get out of here, lucky for you I don't kill women." Mark added before slamming the woman's head against the wall with enough force to knock her out before reaching down and taking her USP.45 Pistol in his hands before turning his head and noticing the other man who was holding his leg trying to crawl away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mark asked causing the man to stop in his tracks before turning to the young gang member who had the gun pointed at him.

"Please I got a wife and kids and I'm just a doctor." He said rising to his feet with his hands in the air while Leon, Claire, Helena, Lee, Akamai, and Sarah watched the scene closely as Mark moved the pistol and started to tap himself on the side of the head before turning to the doctor and firing one shot that connected with the center of the man's head and blowing a hole through the back of it.

"Jesus!" said Claire as the group watched Mark turn to the camera before firing a shot that knocked out the signal.

"Looks like my brothers unhinged." Said Lee with a slight chuckle but someone who wasn't chuckling was Commander Braddock who had lost his signal as well.

"Well then we have a prisoner on the loose." He said with anger in his tone.

 **Havana**

The sound of men speaking in Spanish is all Chris, Martin, Sheva, and Diaz could hear after waking up from being knocked out and discovering that they each had bags over their heads and tied together by their hands while they were led someplace.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Sheva as Diaz yelled at the men in Spanish while they continued to march the group before they were stopped and forced down on their knees.

"You're just as feisty as Jill described." Came a new voice as the bags were removed from the groups head causing them to look away as their eyes were blinded by the bright lights of the room before finally clearing and allowing them to take in the sight of the a brown haired man of Columbian Descent wearing a black bulletproof vest, green camouflage pants, brown boots while an MP5 Submachine Gun was strapped to his back.

"Who are you and how do you know Jill?" asked Chris with anger in his voice..

"Me and senorita Valentine have a lot of history between us, we did survive Raccoon City together." Carlos said earning a confused look from Chris before he responded.

"Wait you're Carlos Oliveira, former U.B.C.S." Chris stated earning a nod from chuckle.

"Si the very same." Carlos said before rising to his feet and walking away from the group.

"Okay then now that we're aquatinted you mind telling us why you're here?" Chris asked earning a slight chuckle from Carlos.

"Well I was enjoying a much deserved vacation before a once lovely senorita tried to take a bite out of my neck." He replied before turning back to the group.

"Since then I've been helping the Cuban military fight these this outbreak. We saw your chopper go down and thought you might have needed assistance." Carlos stated earning a loud scoff from Martin.

"You have a funny way of showing it by taking us prisoner." The eldest Roman stated earning a nod from Carlos.

"You are not prisoners, these men are just not easy around American soldiers." Carlos replied as the Cuban soldiers started to untie the group of BSAA soldiers.

"We're with the BSAA we work for the United Nations." Stated Diaz.

"When I said American soldiers I meant Americans in general." Said Carlos added.

"I'm African!" said Sheva.

"Wow to be hated for being an American and not anything else, it feels kinda weird." Said Martin as he sent a look to Diaz who nodded her head at him.

"You're not prisoner because maybe you can help us out." Said Carlos to Chris's confusion.

"The Cuban President and many of his party members are still trapped inside the Capital building and the military have been having a hard time punching through to them." The man of indigenous descent stated.

"So you want us to help you punch through?" asked Sheva earning a nod from Carlos.

"There has been a lot of tension between the US and Cuba over the years, but like you said you do work for the UN and Cuba is a member of the United Nations. So Cuba's problems are your problems." He stated earning a low growl from Martin.

"Alright then we'll help." Said Chris to Martin's dismay.

"Captain we have our orders." He said.

"Our orders are to put an end to this outbreak and save as many survivors as we can and right now the Cuban President is a survivor." Said Chris as the group heard a series of explosions go off around them that was coming from the BSAA Tanks as they moved down the street firing on the Ogroman and pushing them back.

"That's it push them back." Yelled Josh as the Tanks started to move ahead of him and hammer the Ogroman with powerful rounds to the chest and head that caused the creatures to move backwards.

"Looks like this battle is changing in our favor." Said Barry as he fired his Vector Submachine Gun and struck three J'avo each in the chest before finishing them off with shots to the head while Rebecca chucked a grenade at a Licker who was disorientated after being shot three times in its exposed brain.

As the grenade went off in a violent explosion the Licker found its torso shredded and scorched from the explosion before hitting the ground with a thud before being finished off by rounds from the Assault Rifles of two BSAA Agents.

" _Barry Josh do you read me_?" came the voice of Chris over the groups Walkie Talkie causing both men to quickly answer their radios.

"Captain Redfield we read you." Said Barry.

"Where are you sir?" asked Josh asked.

" _We're on our way to the capital building to grab the Cuban President, how are things on your end?"_ Chris asked as the duo sent a look to the one of the Ogroman that just got struck with more rounds from the tank that actually blew the creatures jaw off in a fiery explosion.

"We're doing well-!" started Barry before loud explosion caught the groups attention and sent them and many other BSAA Agents flying backwards before hitting the ground hard and noticing that one of the buildings on the street was falling forward.

"Oh shit!" said Barry as the building slammed on top of the Tanks successfully crushing them and any BSAA soldier caught in its path while a cloud of black smoke covered the battlefield.

"We'll get back to you on that." Said Barry.

 **Washington D.C.**

The news of what was going in Cuba was stifling to the President but at the same time he was still feeling his emotional high of finally capturing the group that he figured would cause the most damage to his organization.

He was soon broken from his concentration by the sound of his personal cellphone ringing causing him to quickly pull it out and answer it. Whenever it wrong it was not an option to leave it ringing because it meant that other members of the Family wanted to speak with him.

"Devlin!" he answered.

" _Well well well Mr. Devlin it seems you've gained a major victory for the family with the capturing of Leon Kennedy, Ada Wong, Claire Redfield, and Helena Harper. The group has become a major problem for the group over the years_." The man on the other end replied earning a chuckle from Devlin.

"It's good to hear such praise come from someone like you Mr. Widmore." Devlin said with venom in his tone.

" _Yes well I do give you praise but it does seem like you're having some troubles on that ship, in the form of someone you looked over_." He said to Devlin's confusion.

"What are you talking about old man?" he asked with anger in his voice.

" _If you haven't heard it seems that one of the children you captured, Marcus Roman I believe his name was, has escaped and is running rampant on your ship_." Widmore stated to Devlin's anger.

"That child is nothing the U.S. Navy can't handle." He replied.

" _Really because according to my men on the boat Marcus has already killed twelve of the Navy's finest on his own_." Widmore added earning an angry look from Devlin.

" _I'll give you some time to talk with your men_." Said Widmore before he hung up his phone leaving Devlin alone to sit in his anger.

 **U.S.S. Jameson**

The scene on the U.S.S. Jameson seemed like something outta a horror movie with armed Navy officers moving through the ship and searching it from bow to stern in hopes of finding the youngest Roman.

"Where is this son of a bitch?" asked a Navy Officer as he and two others entered a dark room where they started to look around for the young Samoan.

"He ain't here." Said one officer as he went for the door only to feel something press against the side of his head before going off and sending him down to the floor with a thud while Mark took his pistol and took aim at the surviving two Navy soldiers before firing on them and striking one man once in the head and the other twice in the throat.

"Damn that's useful." Said Mark as he looked down at his USP that was now equipped with a Suppressor that he had made from a stolen flashlight. The weapon was now handier on the ship as he silently made his way through down the halls. Since he set himself free he had managed to cut the video feed from the hall he was on leaving the men in the audio video room in the dark to his location, but where he was going shouldn't have been a big deal for them.

As Mark took a peek around a corner he quickly noticed the fruits of his labor, the ships armory. He was taking a chance with thinking that what he was looking for was inside of their but right now he had to take that chance. While looking at the door to the armory Mark easily spotted four Navy Officers with Assault Rifles guarding the door.

"Shit!" said Mark as he checked the magazine to his guns and noticed that he only had four bullets left causing him to silently curse himself again.

"Alright then I guess here goes-." Mark started before a series of thuds and blows being landed caught his attention causing him to look back at the door of the armory where he noticed a familiar Asian woman fighting the guards in hand to hand combat.

"Damn!" said Mark as he watched Ada kick a gun from one Navy Officers hand before kicking him in the chest and following up with another kick to the side of the next guys head.

"Damn bitch!" the third officer said before he took a swing at the woman only for her dodge and jump up to wrap her legs around the man's head before sending him flying with a takedown head scissors takedown.

"Enough!" said the fourth man as he lifted his Rifle at Ada who lifted her hands up to him.

"You might want to look out behind you." She said with a sadistic smile before Mark wrapped his left arm around the man's head before forcing himself down on his chest while the Navy Officers head collided with floor with enough force to bloody his head.

"I warned you." She said with a smile before watching as Mark jumped back up to his feet.

"Well don't you look worse for wear." She said while eyeing Mark who took a look at himself and noticed that he had blood covering his body.

"Yeah well unlike you I've hard a rather hard time on this ship." Mark replied while walking past Ada and making his way into the armory with her following behind him.

"If you're thinking of saving the others it's a suicide mission. There are well over a hundred soldiers armed with Assault Rifles between you and them." She said while Mark looked around and quickly noticed his backpack in the corner of a room along with his H&K416 Assault Rifle along with the weapons that belonged to the others.

"I don't care." He said to Ada's surprise before she watched him pick up his Assault Rifle and load some ammo into the weapon before sticking a few magazines into his pocket along with a few magazines for his Pistol.

"You won't be of much use to them dead." She said causing Mark to turn back and look at her with an emotionless gaze.

"I won't but if I can a few of them with me maybe I can give them a better chance of escape. I've already accepted that not all of us are going to get off this ship alive and if I have to die so they can escape…so be it." He said earning a slight chuckle from Ada.

"Who said chivalry was dead." She said as Mark went to move past her only for her to stop him.

"Your plan shows promise but I think I have a better one for you." She said earning a raised eyebrow from Mark as he watched her approach a table with a swing to her steps.

"They know you've escaped but not me, so maybe you can cause enough damage to get them away from Leon and the others, and while you're doing that maybe I can rescue them. How does that sound?" she asked while picking up a brick of C4 and throwing it to Mark who quickly caught the explosive material.

"I like it!" he said with a half-smile.

"I knew you would." She said with a smile of her own.

 **Havana**

The tide had quickly turned in the battle of Havana as the BSAA and the Cuban military now found themselves on the defensive against new wave of BOW's and almost double the original number of J'avo. The sudden increase in numbers and firepower was quickly discovered to have come from a Cuban armored unit that was caught in an ambush by the J'avo and now the infected were raining down rounds from two Cuban Tanks on their enemies who were fighting desperately to survive in a battle that now seemed hopeless.

Evidence could be seen on a corner on San Miguel Street where a BSAA Soldier could be seen hanging his head whispering a small prayer to himself while a dozens upon dozens of injured BSAA and Cuban soldiers could be seen lined up with their backs against the walls with various injuries that ranged from gunshots to severed limbs screaming in pain while doctors tried to comfort them.

"You're going to be fine solider." Said a redheaded BSAA medic as he held a man who had been shot four times in the chest in his arms and rocked slowly rocked him while blood spewed from the man's mouth.

"Everything gonna be alright." He added just as an explosion went off in the area that left the ground shaking.

"Die you son of bitches." Screamed a BSAA soldier as he and several others fired on a group of J'avo standing in front of a store.

" _Fuego en el agujero_!" a Cuban soldier yelled as he tossed a grenade into the store that quickly went off and sent the J'avo flying in a cloud of black smoke and fire.

( **Fire in the Hole!)**

" _Descanse en piezas Carnal."_ The Cuban soldier said as he eyed the scorched body of J'avo who couldn't have been in his twenties when he turned.

 _(_ **May You Rest in Peace Brother.)**

"Hang on buddy we're gonna make it we're gonna make." Said a rather large African American BSAA Agent as he carried a Mexican-American man, with blood leaking from the stump of where his right leg used to be, over his left shoulder holding his MP5 Submachine Gun in his right and firing on any J'avo that got in his way.

"We're gonna-!" he started before feeling a sharp pain in his lower body as several rounds easily tore through the Mexican man's body before coming out of the man's chest and causing him to hit the ground with his knees before collapsing with a thud.

"GET TO COVER!" yelled a BSAA Agent as he and almost a dozen Cuban soldier ran for their lives against a group of J'avo that were firing on them with Assault Rifles.

"AH!" said one man as a round tore through his back and out his chest causing him to hit the ground rolling while another man was hit several times in the back and almost forced forward before hitting the ground with blood leaking from his mouth.

"Jesus Christ!" yelled a BSAA member, who was obviously Canadian, as he heard a loud roar and watched as a Bloater lifted an unfortunate BSAA soldier over his head and started to tear into the man's torso with its blood covered teeth.

"Somebody help me!" he yelled while his intestines started to spew out of the hole in his chest. The man's screams were then silenced by the introduction of a bullet being placed in his head as a lone Sniper stood perched atop a building.

"I couldn't save you but I could at least make you not suffer." He said while clutching the Rosary in his hands tighter before firing off several shots that impacted against the Bloaters wide stomach and head before the final shot struck the beast with the belly between the eyes and caused it to fall backwards before hitting the ground with a thud.

" _Quedarse abajo diablo_!" yelled a Cuban Soldier, with blood leaking from the side of his head, as he fired his Makarov pistol several times into the chest of a Hunter before finally killing it and narrowly dodging a Majini that charged him with a Machete before being shot down by two more Cuban soldiers.

( **Stay Down Devil)**

In this part of the city that battle had become almost close quarters with the soldiers fighting the BOW's at some points almost with their bare fist.

"Kill it!" yelled a BSAA soldier as he fired his gun at Hunter but only managed to strike the creatures armored back before it jumped up and impaled the man through the chest with its sharp claws.

"Damn you!" yelled a BSAA soldier on the Browning Heavy Machine, that was mounted to the driverless Humvee, as he pulled back the slide on the weapon and started to shoot at the Hunters wiping a few of them out.

"Damn Gringo!" the Cuban soldier said as he narrowly avoided being hit by the powerful rounds of the Heavy Machine Gun, unfortunately the gunner wasn't firing for long as the Humvee was struck with a powerful round from one of the stolen Cuban Tanks that was now being operated by the J'avo.

"FOR CUBA!" the Cuban soldier yelled as he aimed his pistol at the Tank but before he could fire a shot the front of the Tank erupted in a violent explosion that caused the soldier to look around and notice a BSAA Soldier holding a smoking Rocket Launcher giving him a thumbs up.

"Gracias!" he said before the sound of screaming caught his attention.

"Ayúdame!" yelled a Cuban soldier as he was being dragged away by two J'avo carrying Machete's. The soldier was then thrown to the ground while one of the J'avo raised the Machete over his head but before he could bring it down the soldier had fired the last rounds of his pistol striking one of the J'avo in the back before charging the next with only his Combat Knife.

The J'avo screamed at the man as he managed to stab him in the shoulder but that seemed to not work in his favor as the J'avo arm started to mutate and grow into its long red whip-like appendage and catching the Cuban soldier by surprise.

"Damn-." He started before the J'avo swung its arm with all its might and struck the man in the chest sending him flying backwards before hitting the ground with a thud where he noticed blood leaking from his chest.

"Shit!" he said before noticing the J'avo standing over him and giving a violent yell as the beast brought it's arm down on his head and creating a loud crunching sound that echoed across the battlefield.

"This battle is getting out of hand." Said Barry as he wiped some blood from his eyes before going back to firing his Vector Submachine Gun into a group of J'avo.

"What should we do sir?" asked Rebecca as she slammed the butt of her gun repeatedly into the head of a Licker.

"We can't do anything with those damn Ogroman." Yelled Josh as he quickly got on his radio.

"Command this is Captain Josh Stone asking for an immediate air strike." He said with anger in his tone.

" _Sorry captain we got too many friendlies mixed with hostiles to do an air strike and those Ogromen are causing a problem for us. See if you can exposed their organs and we'll see what we can do."_ The man on the other end of the radio said earning a low damn from Josh.

"We ran the simulations they're tough but not unbeatable." Stated Barry earning a nod from Josh.

"So do you have in mind?" Josh asked.

"Me and you we each go after one and once we bring them down we can get some descent air support." He said to Rebecca's surprise.

"What about me?" she asked.

"See about helping the wounded right now they need you more than we do." He said earning a nod from Rebecca.

"Be careful both of you." She said before running off while Josh gave a low chuckle.

"I hope you know what you're doing my friend." The African man said earning a slight chuckle from Barry.

"I don't know how it will go, but I'm happy to see how it'll play out." Barry replied with a smile before the duo ran off in separate directions.

While those two were making their way to the Ogromen Chris, Sheva, Carlos, Martin, Diaz, and about a dozen Cuban soldiers had finally made their way to the way to the Capital building where they noticed the bodies of J'avo's and Cuban soldiers lying on the ground covered in blood and even a few flies.

"These guys have been down here a while." Said Sheva as she took in the sight of the bodies.

"We can't do anything for these men now vamonos." Said Carlos as he led the group into the building where they noticed a few bodies lying on the ground.

"The president should be in his bunker." Carlos added before leading the group deeper down the almost silent halls of the building.

"Mind telling me why finding the President is so important to you?" Martin asked earning a slight chuckle from Carlos.

"Isn't all life precious?" Carlos asked while continuing to lead the group deeper into the building before coming across the doors to the presidents office.

"In here!" said Carlos as the group readied themselves around the door before kicking it open and rushing inside.

"We're here to save you Mr.-." started Sheva before her eyes widened in shock along with Chris, Martin, and Diaz as the group noticed that the pile of bodies that had been utterly butchered lying in a pile on the middle of the floor.

"Ay Dios Mio!" said Diaz before the group heard a low growling sound that caused them to whip their heads to their right and notice an giant BOW walking out of the shadows wearing a brown executioners mask and carrying an enormous axe with him.

"Chris-!" started Sheva who started to shake at the sight of the Executioner Majini.

"Yeah don't worry about it there are four of us and one of him." Stated Chris.

"I think you may have spoken to soon Captain." Said Martin as the group noticed an almost identical Executioner stepping out of the shadows to the groups left with an axe of his own.

"Damn it!" said Diaz before the group heard the sound of the door behind them close and quickly noticed Carlos locking them in.

"Carlos what the hell is this?" Chris yelled while banging on the door.

"Sorry Chris but I'm just following orders." Said Carlos as he finally managed to lock the group inside before walking away with the group noticing a red almost spider like device attached the back of Carlos's neck.

"Last time I trust someone I don't know." Said Martin as the group turned their heads and lifted their guns to the two Executioners before they charged them.

 **U.S.S. Jameson**

"Are you done?" Ada asked before approaching Mark who was setting a C4 charge against a wall of the ship.

"Yeah and when those pricks coming running for me I'll have a little surprise waiting for them." Said Mark with a chuckle as he rose up and eyed Ada who smiled at him.

"You're set on giving your life to get us off this ship aren't you?" she asked with an emotionless tone while watching Mark move over to the ventilation opening on the wall and ripping the bars off before throwing it on the ground.

"Damn set as I'll ever be." He said earning a slight nod from Ada before she moved closer to him and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"What was that for?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I find that most men who I kiss tend to fall for me and after that they have a hard time dying no matter what people throw at them. Your mind is set on dying but right now we need you to live." She said earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"The longer I live the more problems I cause and the more problems I cause the better your chances of escape." He said earning a slight chuckle from Ada.

"A girls gotta have a plan." She said earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Aren't you adorable." Said Mark as he lowered himself so Ada could climb on his shoulders so she could enter the vent.

"Be safe!" he said earning a nod from Ada before putting the bars back on the hatch.

"Well then time to get this party started." Said Mark as he pulled a detonator from his back pocket before walking away.

While Mark was moving through the ship the prisoners were still sitting in silence watching the new group of Navy Soldier who had arrived in case Mark came for them.

"Is all these guards needed?" Claire asked with venom in her tone.

"No, but the Captain believes that your friend will come here and when he does we'll be waiting for him." Stated Vector earning a chuckle from Lee.

"My brother has a rule about things. If he wants something bad enough he makes you come to him." The Chinese American man said with a chuckle.

"You might think that but it won't matter if we don't find him in a few minutes. I'll just have to execute you until he comes out of hiding." Said Vector as Akamai and Sarah gave the man an angry look while Helena sat with Leon.

"Do you think your friend can make it to us?" he asked earning a few seconds of silence from Helena before she responded.

"If he doesn't there is something I need to tell you just in case." She said catching Leon by surprise as Lee gave the woman an angry look followed by Akamai while Vector looked closely.

"Leon I-!" she started before a loud explosion and a jerking feeling that knocked everyone around caught everyone's attention.

"What the hell was that?" asked Vector.

"Sir we got a video on Marcus, he's setting C4 charges in the engine room." Said a Navy Officer to Vector's shock.

"What is he trying to kill us all?" Vector asked earning a chuckle from Lee.

"Probably he's like that." He said with a chuckle.

"Beltway get down there kill Marcus and disarm those bombs." Vector yelled as Beltway led a group of about twenty Navy officers into the engine room.

"Already on it." He said before entering the engine room where they noticed that room was completely dark but with his helmet lights he was easily able to spot the bricks of C4 around the room.

"Alright let's see what we got here." Said the demolitions expert as he kneeled down before the explosive they he took a few seconds to eye.

"Strange there is no fuse, no control, nothing to catch the signal of the detonator. This bomb isn't armed now why would he-." Started Beltway before his eyes widened in surprise.

"IT'S A TRAP!" yelled Beltway before the loud blast of a Shotgun went off followed by a violent jerk of his left leg that caused him to fall on one knee.

"Damn it!" said Beltway as he went to stand up only to realize that Mark had blasted a hole clean through his prosthetic leg preventing him from using it and angering the man.

"WHERE IS HE?" Beltway asked with anger in his voice as the group started to scan the room before a rolling sound caught their attention causing them to look down and notice a silver canister rolling along the floor.

"What is that?" asked a Navy Officer as he approached the canister to Beltway's dismay.

"NO GET AWAY FROM THERE!" he yelled but it was too late as the top of the device exploded a cloud of dark blue smoke instantly started to fill the room and the lungs of the twenty Navy Officers as Beltway watched in horror as the men started to cough up blood and fall to their knees.

"Damn it sir it was trap that kid has released a sample of the virus." Said Beltway to everyone's shock.

"What how is that possible?" asked Vector with anger in his voice.

"You didn't check his backpack." Said Lee earning everyone's attention even Helena and Leon.

"I warned him that carrying that thing around was dangerous but you never know when you might get stuck in a situation like this." He stated with a sadistic chuckle.

"Damn it!" yelled Vector.

" _Vector this Braddock and I'm ordering you and everyone else on this ship to arm up and go stop this infection. We're in route to San Diego's dry docks we can't make port if this ship is swarming with infected."_ Ordered Braddock over his Walkie Talkie earning a low groan from the man.

"You three guard the prisoners as for the rest of you handle the infected, I'm going after Marcus." Said Vector.

"What makes you think you can bring my brother down?" Lee asked with a chuckle.

"Just watch me." Said Vector before he activated his suits Active Camouflage device causing the group to look on with wide eyes as he seemed to vanish into thin air.

"That maybe a problem." Said Claire as Lee gave a low angry growl.

"Damn you kid." Said Beltway as he layed in silence and watched as the now infected Navy members made their way out of the Engine Room.

"Lieutenant Sloan seal off all lower levels leading to the Engine Room." Yelled Braddock over his Walkie Talkie only to nothing but silence on the end.

"Sloan come in…SLOAN!" he yelled before the sound of the doors opening caught his attention and everyone else's as well.

"I said seal off the doors Sloan NOT OPEN THEM!" he yelled again only to receive the sound of a gunshot not on the Walkie Talkie but instead over the PA system of the ship.

" _Beep Sloan is in the next life right now and is unable to answer your call_ -." The voice of Marcus Roman resonated throughout the ship even to the room the prisoners were being kept in causing them each to lift their heads to the intercom.

"Don't worry though Braddock you'll be seeing him real soon." Mark replied before shooting out the radio then running out of the room.

"Damnit he's in the main operating room send all units to his location." Said Braddock as he eyed one of his first mates.

"I'll try sir but all main units are currently fighting the infected." The man replied while in the lower levels of the ship Navy officers found themselves firing on a wave of sailors who had been infected with the C-Virus.

"AH!" one of them yelled a Zombie bit into his arm before moving to the man's neck.

"That kid killed us all." Said the lead man as he ran out of ammo just as a sailor that he once knew as his bunkmate jumped at him with its teeth bared.

"I'm gonna make you bleed Braddock for everyone you killed and watched die back on Oahu." Mark thought just as he noticed two Navy Officers make their way into the hall causing him to raise his Assault Rifle and let off a barrage of six rounds that struck each men in the chest and head and instantly killing them.

"I must admit I've never wanted to see someone dead this bad since you." Mark yelled before he turned a corner and was taken off-guard by the site of a familiar brown haired silver eyed woman standing before him.

"Helena!" Mark said while eyeing the woman closely before slowly approaching her.

"I guess Ada pulled through but where are Lee and the others?" Mark asked as he slowly approached the still standing woman who continued to smile at him.

"Helena-!" Mark started before a sharp slicing sound caught Mark's ear followed by a sharp pain in his stomach that caused Mark to look down and notice a Combat Knife sticking out of his stomach. He then looked up with wide eyes into the eyes of Helena to notice the sinister smile on the woman's face.

"Got you!" came the voice of Vector causing Mark's eyes to widen just as the image of Helena soon warped to fit the image of the former Umbrella Security Service operative.

"Damn you-!" Mark started before Vector kicked the youngest Roman off his knife and sent him rolling across the floor.

"The heart is a powerful source of weakness Mark I would think a murderer like you would know that." Said Vector as he started to make his way to the young Samoan who picked up his Assault Rifle, spun around, and fired eight shots at Vector with four hitting him in his body armor and the other sailing over him.

"Got ya!" Mark said with a chuckle before watching as Vector activated his Active Camoflague and disappeared from his sights.

"Son of a bitch that ain't fair." Said Mark with anger in his voice.

"Life ain't fair." Those words filled Mark's right ear before he felt a series of punches and kick hit him in the torso and send him moving backwards before Vector's knee collided with his head and sent him falling backwards.

"Damn!" said Mark as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Why do you fight this?" Vector asked while Mark spit blood from his mouth.

"Because I ain't the type of guy to lay down and die without a fight." Stated Mark.

"I meant why fight the inevitable?" Vector asked while Mark struggled to rise.

"You saw how fast that virus spread across that island, imagine how fast it could spread if it were released in a city like LA, New York, Miami, London, or Paris?" Vector asked while Mark continued to search for him through blurry eyes.

"I wouldn't let that happen." Said Mark with venom in his tone.

"You just one boy what can you do to stop a virus like this, you aren't military, you aren't special, you're just some banger on from the streets who just so happened to find some sympathy from a drunken washed up woman who would bed anyone." Said Vector earning a low growl from Mark.

"I can't complain you're just like me in a way." He said to Mark's anger.

"I am nothing like you." The Samoan yelled.

"You know a few years ago I was assigned to keep information on what happened in Raccoon City from spreading out to the rest of the world-." Vector started to Mark's anger as he lifted his gun and fired rounds in every direction but not hitting the trained assassin.

"Get on with it!" Mark yelled with venom in his tone.

"The end result was my teammates turning on me, Four Eyes, and Beltway and in order to survive we had to kill them." He finished.

"I don't see how you can compare myself to you, because I could never hurt my friends." Said Mark before he felt a sharp kick to the side of his head that knocked him back on the floor.

"You say you're not like me Marcus, but take a look around. You killed dozens if not hundreds of men by releasing the same virus you just said you'd fight." He stated.

"I did what I had to do to save my friends." Mark replied.

"If that's what you tell yourself so you can live with yourself you can keep telling yourself that, but we all know the truth. You just orphaned children and widowed wives who'll wonder from now til their deaths why the man in their lives can never come home or be buried in their own towns." He added to Mark's anger while he struggled to return to his feet. "Look around Mark you killed these men without mercy and for what a world that will fall, friends that are gonna die…or a washed up whore who would never love you." Vector said as Mark finally made it up to his knees.

"I hope you didn't fall in love first because when I left her she was getting very close to Mr. Kennedy. I'd be interesting to see where you stand with her now that she has him back." He said as Mark gave a low growl before finally rising to his feet only to be interrupted by the sound of a gun being cocked behind his head.

"I guess that won't matter now though." Said Vector as Mark gave a sharp breath before swinging at Vector who only responded by firing a single shot that hit Mark in the left side of his chest just where his heart was and causing him to hit the ground hard with a loud thud.

"I guess you don't have to worry anymore." Said Vector as he quickly got on his radio and hailed command.

" _Braddock be aware Ada Wong is loose on the ship."_ Said Vector over the Walkie Talkie of one of the Navy Officers within the brig of the ship earning Leon's attention the most.

" _What about Marcus?"_ Braddock asked earning a low chuckle from Vector.

" _He died from a bullet to the heart!"_ Vector said earning wide eyes from the prisoners at the news of the youngest Roman.

"NO!" said Akamai as she started to feel tears begin to fall from her eyes at the news.

"He can't be dead." Said Sarah as she felt her own tears at the news with Claire who despite not knowing Mark as long as they have found herself giving low sniffles at the news of the boy who died trying to save them.

While the three of them were sobbing over the loss of Mark Helena seemed to be a state of shock. The news of Mark's death didn't shock her or surprise her. Since Deborah's death along with those that had fallen on Oahu she's managed to build up a slight tolerance to death by forcing herself to believe that everyone had to die someday…and today was Mark's day. He may have survived being in the clutches of Four Eyes but she knew he wasn't going to get to the group alive.

"Hey asshole!" said Lee breaking everyone's attention as they watched him rise to his feet and make his way towards the bars of the cage.

"Get back on the floor." A Navy Officer yelled while Lee defiantly stood his ground just as the man lifted his gun and aimed at him.

"I said get back on the-." He started before the sound of vent crashing down caught everyone's attention as they watched it collide against the head of one of the other two Navy Officers before Ada jumped down almost like a ninja before performing a spin kick against the other Navy Officer to knock him to the floor while the one who was aiming his gun at Lee turned to her.

"You got some-." He started before his body went number and his eyes widened as everyone noticed Lee standing behind the man with the blade of the razor blade Mark had handed him embedded deep into the back of the man's skull.

"That's for my brother." Said Lee as he stuck his hands through the bars to grab the keys off the man before putting them through the door and unlocking it while Ada unlocked the other freeing Helena, Leon, and Akamai.

"Glad to see you're in one piece." Said Leon with a smile as Ada returned the favor.

"I can thank that kid for that when I see him." She said causing the group to lower their heads.

"He's-!" Leon started before a gunshot caught everyone's attention as they noticed him shoot the man he stabbed in the neck once in the head with .45 USP Pistol before moving to the Navy Officer Ada had kicked.

"Oh no!" he said with sadness in his voice before Lee fired a single shot in the man's head before watching him hit the ground back first with a loud thud before standing over him and firing off two more shots into the man's head.

"Damn!" said the man that was hit in the head with the vent as he tried to run away from Lee who quickly tackled the injured man to the ground before repeatedly slamming the butt of the pistol into the man's already blood covered head.

"Jesus!" said Claire as the group continued to watch Lee beat the man over the head until it was a mess. The Chinese man then rose to his feet just as an infected Naval Officer came into view causing him to quickly shoot the thing in the head.

"Lee!" said Akamai as he turned to her with an angry look in his eyes.

"We need to get off this ship." Said Leon as Lee eyed the group angrily.

"Fine but I'm taking point." He replied while picking up the Assault Rifle off a dead soldier while Claire and Leon took the others. The group then made their way out of the brig and deep into the hull of the ship.

 **Havana**

"MOVE!" yelled Martin as he pushed Diaz out of the way just as the executioner brought its sharp axe down causing him to miss her and hit the floor.

"Damn these things are tough." Said Diaz as she and Martin lifted their guns and unloaded on the Executioner with a barrage of bullets that easily pierced its skin but didn't slow it down for it quickly charged the duo with a loud growl.

"Damn you Carlos." Said Chris as she and Sheva both rolled out of the way of the other Executioners Axe and quickly unloaded rounds into the giant with Sheva aiming for the chests while Chris hit the back and sides, Sheva then followed up by slamming the butt of her Shotgun against the creature's masked head causing it to lurch back.

"Take it down." Said Chris before he charged the beast and delivered a strong jab to the middle of the BOW's chest. The strike must not have done too much damage because the Majini quickly swung its axe with surprising speed, despite its size, and forced quickly jump out of the path of its strike before following up with three rounds to the BOW's chest.

"DIE!" yelled Martin as he fired off three rounds at the Executioner as it charged him striking the creature three times in the head and causing it to lose control before running into the double doors of the office and knock them down in the process.

"Did you mean to do that?" Diaz asked with a confused look. "Of course I did." Martin replied before the Executioner tossed his axe sideways and sent it flying for the duo causing them to duck to avoid the weapon that sailed over their heads before embedding itself in the wall of the office.

"Got you now penedejo." Yelled Diaz as she and Martin fired off another barrage of rounds at the Executioner before they were stopped by the clicking sound of their guns causing them to reload just as the Executioner charged them.

"Over here!" yelled Sheva as the Executioner she was fighting with Chris quickly turned to her and began to run her way. The action didn't go unnoticed as Martin and Diaz quickly got her idea and moved backwards from the Executioner before quickly jumping away from it in separate directions causing the BOW to collide with the other Executioner with enough force to knock them both to the ground.

"That's got to hurt." Said Diaz with a chuckle as she nodded her head with Sheva.

"Smart move girls." Said Martin with a chuckle.

"Come on we need to put some distance between us and them." Said Chris as he led the trio out of the office while the Executioners slowly rose back up to their feet before giving angry growls to the skies.

While Chris's team was busy taking with the Executioners Barry and Josh were busy running through the war-torn streets of Havana on their way to the Ogroman that were still wreaking havoc on parts of the city.

" _Captain Burton are you there."_ Came the voice of Rebecca over Barry's Walkie Talkie easily earning the man's attention.

"What is Rebecca?" Barry asked as he quickly noticed the Ogroman in the distance while noticing that his path to the BOW was blocked by a number of fallen buildings, but the sight didn't seem to faze him because he quickly started to move through the wreckage of the downed building.

" _The J'avo and the BOW's they've-."_ she started before Josh interrupted.

"Spit it out Rebecca." Said Josh as he found himself scaling the fire escape of a building.

" _They're retreating_!" she replied to everyone's surprise.

"What you can't be serious." Said Barry with a bit of shock in his tone.

" _No sir all of the BOW's and J'avo are leaving the areas and making their way to center of the city."_ She said to the duo's shock.

"I don't get it what's in the center of the city?" asked Josh as Barry's eyes widened.

"The capital building." He said to the groups surprise just as their Walkie Talkie's went off.

"We need to get those Ogroman down now." Said Josh as he finally made it to the top of the building where he noticed one of the Ogroman making his way down the street while Barry finally reached the top of a downed building where he noticed the other Ogroman standing almost directly in front of him.

"LET'S GO!" they both yelled almost at once before leaping from their positions and landing on the back of the Ogromen before quickly running to the metal attachment on the creatures back and quickly starting to pull on it as hard as they could while the Ogromen thrashed in an effort to get them off. Their work seemed to work against them though because as they finally got Josh and Barry off they managed to pull out the creatures exposed organs before falling to the ground and hitting it hard before rolling away.

"Command we've exposed the organs on both BOW's ready for air-strike." Yelled Barry.

" _Copy that Captain Bombers on the move."_ said the squadron leader of a group F-22 Raptor as they started to dive down towards in the direction of the BOW's while Josh and Barry ran away from the creatures.

"Firing payload." Said as the group fired their missiles.

"DAMN!" said Barry and Josh almost at the same time as the first missiles collided with both BOW's and caused them to give out loud shrieks of pain before falling to their knees and beginning to melt while the Aircrafts continued to pelt them everything they had.

"They did it!" said Rebecca with a smile as the surviving BSAA and Cuban Soldiers gave loud cheers amongst themselves.

 **U.S.S. Jameson**

Things on the Supercarrier had gone from bad to worse in just these last couple of seconds for everyone on the ship. It seemed like every infected they put down five more would easily take its place and the Navy Officers on the lower levels didn't seem to stand a chance against the almost endless numbers of infected. To make the situation worse a series of fires had erupted throughout various levels and explosions could be heard going off randomly.

The lower levels of the ship were lost but the top levels seemed to fine as Captain Braddock found himself readying the only surviving life-raft for his escape.

"I thought It was customary for a captain to go down with his ship." Came a familiar voice as quickly turned his head with his .45 USP Pistol raised only to be greeted by the sight of Leon, Helen, Ada, Claire, Lee, Sarah, and Akamai each pointing guns at the man.

"It's over Braddock." Said Leon as Braddock continued to look at the group with shaking hands.

"I was just following orders." He said with defeat in his voice.

"Who's orders were you following?" asked Claire as Braddock remained silent for a few seconds before finally opening his mouth but the second he did seemed to be his last as the bang of a gunshot went off that caught everyone by surprise before they quickly noticed a bullet hole in the side of Braddock's head.

"That's classified." Said Vector as he reappeared before everyone.

"YOU!" Lee yelled before firing off several shots from his Pistol that collided with Vector's armored chest before charging the masked man and throwing a punch that he easily dodged before following up with a knee strike to the middle Lee's stomach causing him to hit the ground hard with blood leaking from his mouth.

"Wrong move kid." Said Vector as he put his gun to the back of Lee's head but before he could fire a single shot Leon and the others had sprung into action and fired a barrage of bullets that each collided with the man's chest and pushed him back before Lee kicked him in the stomach and sent Vector moving across the deck of the ship.

"Finish him!" said Ada as the group fired off their remaining magazine's in the direction of Vector in an ultimate barrage that didn't end until they all heard the click of their guns.

As the group went to look in on the damage they'd done a loud explosion went off inside the ship that caused them to losing their footings.

"Got you!" said Vector as he appeared in front of Lee with his knife drawn and stabbed the Chinese man once in the stomach before delivering a series of punches to the side of his head and then following up by kicking him off his knife.

"Damn you!" yelled Sarah as she lifted the M16 she'd taken off a dead soldier only for Vector to kick the gun out of her hands before following up with a spin kick to the side of the girls head that sent her flying back.

"DIE!" yelled Akamai as she swung at Vector with a knife only for the man to smile behind his mask as ducked under a high swing from Akamai before slicing the girls leg with his own knife followed by kicking her away with enough force that her back sounded off when it collided against the metal of the ship.

"Too easy." Vector said before turning his attention to Leon, Claire, Helena, and Ada who each had their weapons drawn.

"You think you would learn from these kids that you can't beat me no matter how hard you try. I have the advantage in this battle. I have the training, I have the weapons, and I have the equipment." Said Vector as he went to engage his Active Camouflage again only to be interrupted as Lee ran at him from almost out of nowhere and slapped his hand on Vector creating a blood red hand print that seemed to float in mid-air.

"We see you now." Lee yelled before Vector hit the already bleeding man with a hard kick that sent him rolling before hitting the ground hard.

"Fire!" yelled Leon as the group started to shoot at Vector who rolled out of the way while drawing his own Pistol and firing off shots the group causing them to move to cover but in the crosshair Vector had managed to charge Claire and hit the woman with a shoulder tackle to that easily floored the smaller woman. He then made his way to Ada who fired off five shots that caught him in the chest but didn't slow his stride as he hit her with a punch to the gut that Ada quickly countered with a kick to his side.

"You're not the only one with training." She said before charging Vector and throwing a series of punches that he blocked before following up with a right hook that Ada easily dodged before throwing a punch to the side of Vectors head only for the assassin to follow up with a chop to the woman's throat that caught her by surprise and left her stunned for a second long enough for Vector to kick the East Asian Beauty in the side of the head and leave her unconscious.

"Ada!" Leon yelled before charging Vector and throwing a kick that the masked man easily caught before following up with an elbow strike to Leon's leg followed by a kick to the other that knocked him to the floor.

"Damn you!" Leon yelled before rolling over his Pistol drawn and firing off two shots that Vector easily dodged before stomping down on the man's chest with enough force to make Leon spit blood before he repeated the action three more times just before Helena came from behind him and hit him with a flying kick that knocked him away.

"I'm growing tired of this." Said Vector as he eyed Helena who had her pistol drawn and was ready to fire. "You think you can save him but you know you can't save him, just like you couldn't save that kid, or how you couldn't save Deborah!" he yelled before Helena gritted her teeth and pulled the trigger on her pistol repeatedly only for Vector to roll out of the way of the shots before running at her just as the echoing click of an empty magazine rang out.

"Got you!" he said before hitting Helena with a series of punches to her torso followed by an overhand punch to the side of the head before following up with a kick to the center of Helena's face that had enough force to lift the woman off the ground and hit the deck of the ship back first.

"See what I mean." He said before drawing his pistol and moving to stand over Helena who was trying to crawl back with blood leaking from her nose and mouth while continuing to eye Vector.

"You don't have to do this." She said.

"Sorry but I have my orders." He said before aiming for the woman's head just as Helena closed her eyes just as the sound of a gunshot rang out. Despite hearing it though she didn't feel any pain and causing her to open her eyes and notice a smoking hole in the center of Vector's vest.

"Why you-!" he started before his eyes widened along with Helena's who looked back and noticed a familiar Samoan standing behind the group with bandages wrapped across his body and pulling back the slide on a Barrett Sniper Rifle.

"You…I shot in the heart how are you still alive?" Vector shouted with anger in his tone.

"If you knew me you'd know I was born with my heart on the right side of my body." Said Mark with venom in his tone.

"I'll admit you have the advantage in a lot of things, you're a machine on the battlefield but do you know what a machine lacks…the ability to think things through." Said Mark as Vector lifted his Pistol and aimed at the youngest Roman who fired a single shot from his Sniper Rifle that hit Vector in the shoulder and actually tore through his body.

"LEE!" Mark yelled as Vector turned his head and noticed Lee running at him before jumping up and kicking Vector in the side of the head with enough force to send the man moving backwards just as Mark fired another shot that struck the man in the left leg and sent him down on his knees.

"You know I really thought I was dead when you left me back there." Said Mark as he started to approach Vector while moving passed Helena who was watching him closely while Leon, Ada, and Claire were starting to come to. "But I guess the shoes on the other foot now." Said Mark as he stood over Vector where he noticed that the one of the blue lens on the man's gas mask had come out revealing black eyes and showing off his Japanese heritage.

"You may kill me but you're not done. If the infected don't kill you when this boat reaches LA you're dead, If this boat doesn't explode you're dead, if you survive the docks you'll release the virus in LA and if that happens you're dead, but if you survive all that…then Mr. Death will personally come to your door and ring your bell." Said Vector as Mark drew his USP .45 before pointing it at Vector's head.

"Then I wait for him." Said Mark as he pulled the trigger and let off a round that quickly went in through Vector's eye and out the back of his head spraying the floor with his blood and causing his body to hit the ground with a thud.

"Prick!" said Lee as he and Mark slapped hands together before turning around and looking to the group that was staring at them.

"The fuck you looking at?" Lee asked as the group started to approach them before an explosion caught everyone's attention as they struggled to stay on their feet.

"We need to leave now." Said Ada as the group made their way to the life-raft while Mark and Lee ran after Akamai and Sarah.

"Come on!" said Claire as Helena and Leon climbed in the boat while Mark and Lee handed the unconscious Sarah and Akamai to the group.

"Alright guys help me lower this thing." Said Leon as Lee sent a look to Mark who nodded his head before moving with Lee and pushing Leon in the boat to everyone's shock.

"What the hell are you doing?" Helena asked as Leon turned to the duo with the others.

"Making sure this boat doesn't reach LA!" said Mark as both he and Lee lifted their pistols and fired a single shot at one of ropes on the raft sending it falling about half way down to the water.

"And we nominate ourselves." Said Lee with a chuckle.

"You don't have to do this." Yelled Claire.

"Someone's got to…besides the only thing we got is each-other and nothing else." Said Mark as he looked down and noticed Helena standing beside Leon with a mixed look on her face.

"Von voyage!" said Mark as he and Lee fired their shots at the last rope and sent the raft free falling before crashing on top of the water.

"You ready for this shit, my dear brother?" Mark asked just as Lee cocked his pistol.

"Let's do some gratuitous violence." Lee replied with a chuckle just as the door to the bottom level of the ship blew open and a wave of infected came running out with Lee and Mark firing at them.

 **Havana**

"Eat it!" yelled Martin as he fired several shots at his Executioner with Chris while Sheva and Diaz fought the other. Only a few minutes must have passed but the group had already taken their battle throughout the capital building from the office, to the kitchen, to the main bedroom.

"Up the stairs, to the roof." Yelled Chris as the group rushed up the stairs with the two Executioners followed behind them.

"Grenades out!" yelled Martin as he, Diaz, and Sheva pulled the pins on their last Grenades and rolled them down the stairs in front of the two BOW's just as an explosion went off that sent the two creatures moving back while the BSAA Agents made it to the roof.

"That didn't kill them." Said Martin.

"We got another problem as well." Said Sheva earning the groups attention as they looked past the capital building and noticed an almost endless sea of J'avo and BOW's making their way to the building.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." Stated Martin.

" _Captain Redfield this is command asking your whereabouts?"_ the voice on the other end of the radio called out earning the groups attention.

"We're at the capital and stuck between two Executioners and over a hundred infected." The BSAA leader replied.

" _Confirm we'll send a chopper your way before the airstrike."_ The man on the other end replied.

"Great now we just need to hold out." Said Diaz with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Right I got seven rounds left." Said Chris. "Five shots left." Added Sheva. "Four." Said Martin. "Six." Ended Diaz Just as the door leading to the roof flew their way causing them to take in the sight of the two Executioners.

"We're just going to have make them work." Said Chris as the two Executioners charged at the group before they opened up on the two creatures just as they brought their Axes down but only managed to hit the ground where the group was standing.

"Hit it!" said Chris as he drew his knife and stabbed a jumped on the back of one Executioner to stab it in the neck while Sheva stabbed it in the back while Martin and Diaz followed their actions with the second Executioner only for the two BOW's to knock them all aside.

"Duck!" Martin yelled as he pushed Diaz away just as an Executioner brought it's Axe down in her direction but thanks to Martin's push he was able to save her but not clear away from the Axe in time as it slashed into his back with enough force to literally rip the man's Kevlar Vest off.

"Damn!" said Diaz as she fired her remaining shots at the Executioner striking it twice in the head before it readied to swing its Axe again but before it could the sound of automatic gun fire caught the groups attention as they noticed an Apache Attack Chopper firing on the Executioner with its Machine Guns while a Blackhawk hovered behind it.

"Eat it you son of a bitch!" the pilot of the Apache said while continuing to shoot before he forced the Executioner down on its knees before it hit the ground with a thud.

"One down." Said the Pilot as he turned to the last Executioner who was responded by tossing its Axe at the Chopper and hitting it the cockpit of the aircraft killing the pilot and forcing the vehicle to spin out of control.

"MOVE!" yelled Chris as he grabbed Sheva and the duo ran away from the Apache as it crashed on the roof of the building before sliding to halt and finally going up in a violent explosion that knocked the duo off their feet.

"Damn!" said Chris as he lifted his blood covered head and noticed Sheva lying in the distance causing him to crawl over to her but before he could he reach her the Executioner came almost out of nowhere and stopped him by stepping on his back and earning a loud shriek of pain from Chris who tried to grab his Rifle only for the creature to pick it up in his left hand before grabbing Chris by the back of his neck with his right and hoisting him high in the air for everyone to see before giving a violent shriek that was followed by the shrieks of the BOW's.

The scene was small but powerful to those that could see it. Chris Redfield, the legendary soldier, the silent champion of many, and one of the lead figures in the history of the war on Bioterrorism being held in defeat like a trophy to the giant BOW who continued to shriek in praise, power, and glory.

His shrieks of victory though were then interrupted by a shriek of pain as Martin stabbed the creature in the back of the throat causing him to drop Chris to the floor while the eldest Roman drew his younger brothers silver pistol and fired off the entire magazine into the back of the BOW's head causing it to lurch forward while Chris and Sheva slowly rose to their feet before charging the BOW and striking it with a double shoulder tackle that pushed it back to the ledge of the building where it fought to keep its balance.

"Goodbye!" said Chris as he picked up his Rifle and fired his last rounds in the Executioners head causing it to lose its balance and fall backwards to the ground below.

"We did it." Said Martin with a slight chuckle as the Blackhawk finally saw its opportunity and landed on the roof of the capital where the group quickly climbed inside and took seats before the vehicle lifted off just as a few Hunters came running out of the capital building.

"I've been dying to see this." Said Martin as he and the others sent their gazes towards the capital building where they noticed five F-22 Raptors speeding towards the building before launching missiles in its direction and creating a violent explosion that engulfed the building in fire along with the dozens of BOW's around it.

" _Good work soldiers prepare to be brought home."_ Said the man on the other end as a smile crossed the group's faces along with Barry, Josh, Rebecca, and the surviving BSAA and Cuban soldiers after finally winning their battle.

 **Port of San Diego**

The group must have been floating for about twenty or thirty minutes in silence in remembrance of the two young men who came back from the dead and gave their lives to save theirs. As they each floated they gave silent prayers to whoever and even gave a few tears as they heard a loud explosion and noticed that the Navy Super Carrier was now nothing but a piece of flaming metal that was quickly sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

"I guess they did it." Said Leon earning a nod from Claire who sent a look to Helena who was seemed to be the most silent and unreadable of the group.

"We're here." Said Ada as the group finally reached land they quickly stepped off the raft just as Akamai and Sarah started to wake.

"Oh my head." Said Sarah.

"What happened?" Akamai asked as she sent a look to the group of adults who remained silent.

"Where's Lee?" Sarah asked earning more silence from them, but just as Leon was about to break that silence the bright light of a helicopter stopped the group along with the sirens of police cars as they made their way to their location.

"Damn!" said Leon as Ada drew her pistol and fired a single shot that hit the lights on the chopper leaving the group in the dark and out of sight.

"We can't stay here we have to go." Said Ada as the group jumped off the raft and started to run away. "Split up!" Ada yelled as the group went in their separate directions to escape the police.

"Damn!" said Helena as she continued to run just as the sound of sirens grew closer.

"Helena." Came a familiar voice as the woman turned her head and noticed Akamai and Sarah calling out to her from the backseat of a mini-van. She then weighed her options and quickly jumped inside the van with the girls who quickly closed the door.

"How did you get the door open?" she asked.

"Mark taught me." Akamai replied as the memory of the young Samoan came into the minds of the girls.

"When we get a chance we need to talk about him." Said Helena earning confused looks from the girls.

"Let us go!" came a familiar voice as the girls turned their heads and quickly noticed a police officer forcing Claire and Leon down on their knees.

"Leon no!" Helena said as she started to move for the door only to be stopped by the two girls.

"There's nothing you can do for him now." Said Akamai as the group continued to look out at the duo just as the cops put handcuffs on them.

"Leon!" said Ada as she watched him be escorted away by the police before finally disappearing into the shadows.

 **Washington D.C.**

Taking in the news of what happened on the U.S.S. Jameson was like swallowing a bowl of nails for Devlin. He here was hours ago gloating about finally solving all of his problems, but here he was now with a U.S.S. Navy Ship sinking just a few miles off the California coast, over four hundred dead Navy Officers, one of his most trusted soldiers dead, and more questions from the American people then he would be willing to take.

"Sir I have news." Said Ms. Winter.

"Unless it's good you don't speak." Devlin replied with venom in his tone.

"They San Diego Police Department has picked up Leon Kennedy and Claire Redfield." She said causing Devlin to lift his head.

"What about Helena Harper and Ada Wong?" he asked.

"Both have escaped along with those two girls from Oahu, but I doubt they could go anywhere. Ada Wong is already known across the country as being an international bio-terrorist and if we spin a good enough story we can fault Helena and those girls with what happened on Oahu." She said earning Devlin's attention.

"We could also say that they were all captured by the U.S. Navy and they released a bomb on the ship that caused it to sink and kill those soldiers." She said earning a slight smile from Devlin.

"Well…you just brighten my day everyday don't you Ms. Winter?" Devlin asked earning a smile from the woman that was quickly interrupted by the sound of Devlin's phone ringing.

"I won't let that bastard Widmore rub this in my face." Devlin said before tossing his phone across the room.

 **Pacific Ocean (25 Miles Away from San Diego)**

"Well now I do believe I made him mad." Came a voice in a deep British accent that belonged to Caucasian man who looked to be in his mid-50's with graying hair, piercing blue eyes, and wearing an expensive tailored black suit as he hung up his phone with a chuckle.

"Sir we've found them." Said a familiar Japanese woman wearing a breathing mask as she walked into the room earning a nod from man.

"Very well thank you Christine." the British man said before rising to his feet and walking out of the room and into the metal walled hallway before stepping outside to the back of a ship where he noticed a man in full body armor standing on the edge of the ship.

"We got the little bastards." said Beltway as he directed the man's vision to the side of the ship where he noticed an unconscious Samoan American man and a Chinese man lying on top of a sheet of metal as it floated on the water.

"Good bring them up, we got work to do." Said Widmore as an evil smile spread across his face.

 **Authors Note: Damn that was a doozy now you see why this chapter took so long to write it's going down in history as my longest chapter ever and I've been writing stories since 2010 keep that in mind people.**

 **One of the reasons it was so long is because this story was original gonna be in different books and this would have marked the end of book one but I decided to just make it all one big book and well here we are.**

 **Another reason is because thanks to some advice from Onkwehonweneha I've been playing a number of Resident Evil games to brush up on my knowledge of the story and characters. Last chapter I mentioned playing both Outbreak Chronicles and Code Veronica X well now I can add Resident Evil 2 to that list.**

 **I introduced Barry, Josh, and Rebecca in this chapter I knew if I was gonna introduce a really big battle I had to give Chris and the others some backup and when it comes down to backup having Barry Burton in your corner is a must.**

 **I also brought in Carlos or not so much Carlos as himself with a P-30 attached to his chest. This is gonna bring about a fun interaction with Jill when she meets him.**

 **Throughout history there have been numerous battles in Havana and in the waters of modern day Cuba so to have a battle of this caliber I knew I had to set Cuba as the place for it and much of the battle itself came up from that the Second Battle Of New Mombasa in the Halo series, blowing up the building came from Modern Warfare 3, and the battle on the boat came from Dead Island.**

 **I also killed off Vector like I mentioned a lot of people didn't like the Operation Raccoon City, me included, but I liked the characters mostly for their abilities and equipment. All of that together makes for a good set bad guys. Vector to me was nothing but a discount HUNK he was essentially the most badass of the team but it seems like they just tried to clone HUNK.**

 **You'll learn why I kept Four Eyes and Beltway in later chapters…that and because they were my favorite characters outta the group. Oh and Beltway does have a prosthetic leg if you look at a picture of him you can see one leg is different than the other and Four Eyes' real name is Christine it was mentioned in her bio.**

 **I also introduced Charles Widmore, another member of the Family who has different views of the Family then Devlin. His presence will be felt next chapter and we'll go more about his plans with Devlin next chapter. He is visually based off actor Alan Dale.**

 **And the medical condition Mark has where your heart is on the right side of your body instead of the left is called Dextrocardia Situs Inversus totalis, basically the heart is mirror imaged on the right side along with other major internal organs and it may sound weird but a lot of people can live with this condition and not have any real medical problems because of it.**

 **I got the idea of using it in one of my stories by watching an episode of Grey's Anatomy where a drug addict was shot in the place of his heart by someone who thought he was a zombie because he kept moving.**

 **Stick Around for Next Chapter as it goes through a time skip and we learn what happened to Leon and Claire, what's become of Helena, Akamai, and Sarah as fugitives, and check in on Chris, Sheva, Martin, and Diaz in Cuba.**

 **Thank you all for reading Zilla Out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Where Are They Now**

 **Brentwood, California (One Year Later)**

The sun was shining high and bright on this day in Southern California and things seemed almost calm in the rather affluent neighborhood of Brentwood of Los Angeles as a blonde haired blue eyed Caucasian man wearing a fancy black suit and tie stepped out of his home carrying a briefcase while his wife and son followed behind him.

"Have a good day at work." The woman said with a smile and a thick British Accent that radiated when she spoke.

"I will see you later love." The man replied with a smile of his own before sharing a quick kiss with his wife before turning to his son and ruffling his hair. "Be good champ." He said earning a nod and a smile from the boy before making his way to the car in his driveway and beginning to slide inside.

"Mommy." The boy said earning the woman's attention while the husband put his key in the ignition and turned it causing the car to sputter.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked before a loud booming sound filled her ears while the sight of smoke and fire came shooting outward from the car filled her eyes just as a strong force knocked her and her son off their feet and into the house where the windows were quickly shattered and covering their living room floor.

"Mommy." The boy yelled while his mother tried to force herself up while ignoring the ringing in her ears and the blood leaking from the large gash on the side of her head. As her vision finally returned to her she quickly noticed that her husband's car was completely engulfed in flames while his burned out body rested motionless in the front seat of the vehicle.

"NOOO!" the woman yelled at the top of her lungs while neighbors and onlookers called for help and amongst them she easily spotted a hooded man wearing a black skull mask over his face.

 **Washington D.C.**

Things were quiet in the oval office of President Devlin as he found himself sitting in his office with nobody else around him. Things weren't peaceful for the President though for he had a lot of things on his mind that kept him up at night.

First off the news of Oahu being the sight of another bombing, but this time from the United States Government, didn't sit well with human rights groups and activist are actively seeking answers for what happened on U.S.S. Jameson. Such as why it blew up just a few miles outside of the port of Los Angeles and more importantly why none of the families of the soldiers who were on the ship can't be brought home to their families.

To add further fuel the fire of the people is them asking questions on why American Troops are landing in Cuba. No matter how many assisted cleanup efforts he told them about it was always met with scrutiny. And that was almost double when people learned that cleanup efforts included Tanks and Aircrafts prepped for battle. He had to admit the outbreak in Cuba crippled the country's military and government and left it wide open for anyone to just come in and take over…and that's Devlin did.

As of now Cuba is more under the control of America then people realize and the American Troops there are wiping out supporters of the old Cuban regime. The BSAA had long since left after the outbreak was neutralized and normally TerraSave would come in and help the people with vaccinations but that wasn't the case now. They were a human rights group, but thanks to US Military they were barred from coming anywhere near Cuba. Until the people there realized that they were now under the thumb of Devlin they wouldn't be getting any vaccinations. If you wanted people to bend to your will, you have to withhold something they want or in this case need.

There have been some uprising in Cuba over the matter, but a rebellion in Cuba was the least of his worries. The thing that was keeping him up at night was something called Reaper Company or the DOW's or The Dogs of War. They were a terrorist organization and DOW was there real name but Reaper Company was given to them by the American media.

As Devlin thought of the group he quickly turned to his desk where he noticed pictures of men wearing skull mask to cover their faces while wearing full military fatigue and carrying heavy weapons. In the middle of them was one picture of a man wearing a skull mask with a smile with a combat knife to the throat of a man.

They took the name Dogs of Wars from a scene in Shakespeare play of Julius Cesar. "Cry Havoc!', and Let Slip the Dogs of War." It was a small phrase but the point of it solely meant to create to terror, havoc, and disorder. To the American people they were murders who killed random innocent people for no real motive, but to Devlin and a few others he knew their motives.

To the world they have killed over twenty people across three countries in a five month time span. The murders seemed random and those killed seemed like innocent people but in reality they were all ranking members of the Family. The same shadow organization that Devlin was a part of that strived to maintain order in the world was under attack by people who looked to destroy that order they've built and create havoc in the process.

They weren't just assassins looking to bring down the Family, they could be called butchers as well. A few months ago a team of their assassins killed a member of the Family but they didn't just kill him. They put his wife, two daughters, and his son on their knees and shot them all execution style. It was brutal, brazen, and sent a good enough message to the Family…none of you or anyone close to you is safe.

To add more fuel to the fire in Devlin's mind was a few months ago Claire Redfield had escaped her prison. He should have figured the woman would, it wasn't her first time escaping a prison even one under 24 hour surveillance. He didn't know where she was, but being that her brother Chris Redfield hasn't put a bullet in his head yet he can assume she hasn't made contact with him.

With Claire's escape he saw it best to move Leon S. Kennedy to a more secure prison where he had no chance of escape. So far the movement has shown to be working in Devlin's favor, but he still had more problems in the world. Ada Wong and Helena Harper were still on the run with two other Oahu Survivors. He didn't know where the women were but he had almost every agency in the world looking for the duo as they had been coined Terrorist.

As his mind continued to ponder his affairs his thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of the door opening causing him to lift his head and notice Ms. Winters as she walked into the room carrying her usual swagger that meant to him she came with more bad news.

"What is it Ms. Winters?" he asked in an authoritive tone, with the knowledge that he wasn't gonna like her news.

"The Dogs of War have struck again." She said earning a roll of the eyes from Devlin while he watched her set an envelope on her desk. "They detonated a car bomb in Brentwood and killed Francis Abel." She stated earning a surprised look from Devlin.

"Damn it, he was one of the leading investors in BioSphere, a Bio-Organic start-up company-." She started before Devlin interrupted her.

"I'm aware who he is and what he does Ms. Winters, he also put in a large sum of money in my presidential campaign." He stated with venom in his tone. The last few people to be killed were not only members of the Family, but they were also extremely close to Devlin and now his circle was starting to shrink and with…Devlin was beginning to feel the heat.

 **Irvine, California**

Within the state of California, one of its most populated counties was Orange County and within that county one of its biggest city was Irvine. It's a city with only a population just a little over two-hundred and fifty thousand of mostly white and Asian residents. That made it the perfect hiding spot for an ex-DSO Agent and her companions while they evaded law enforcement in a small house on the cities west side.

Being international fugitives made travel difficult for Helena, Akamai, and Sarah so the trio decided that it was based instead of living off the grid it was best to live in plain sight and blend into a peaceful surrounding where people wouldn't think to look.

As Helena walked into the house carrying a bag pf groceries the sight of Akamai sitting on the couch sharpening her sword. The sight of the Japanese girl wasn't unusual to the DSO Agent, these last couple of months she seen a big chance with the sword-master.

When Helena first told her the news of what happened to Mark and Lee she didn't take it well and sorta became a closed off person who didn't say anything to anyone. She rarely ate or even left the house, until one day she came back and was the complete opposite of herself, she even cut the long black hair that flowed down to her back so that now it was just past her neck. And with the change in looks came a change in attitude.

"Were you followed?" she asked earning a shake of the head from Helena.

"No I made sure to take the backways." Helena replied before making her way into the kitchen where she noticed Sarah sitting at the kitchen table cleaning her guns. The news about Mark and Lee hit her just as hard, but her biggest problem came from her sleepless nights because of the dreams that haunted her.

"How are things out there?" she asked with little emotion in her voice.

"Fine, how'd you sleep?" Helena asked earning a low chuckle from the girl.

"You really gotta ask." She replied.

"I know the first couple of nights are difficult, but you can get by as long as you remain strong." The Former DSO Agent replied while Sarah gave another low chuckle.

"Remain strong…like you did." She replied earning silence from Helena who found herself looking away from the girl before walking out of the kitchen and making her way into her bedroom and quickly laying down on her bed.

Days like today were often stressful to her and all she could really do was think about was shutting everything off the way she did in Hawaii, and she remembered the consequences that came with that.

As she lifted her head and looked into the corner of her room she quickly noticed a familiar Assault Rifle and Submachine Gun leaning against the wall. Seeing the weapons brought back memories of the two boys that sacrificed their lives for her and the others to escape. There sacrifice was noble, but it was ultimately useless because Leon and Claire were captured, Ada is missing, and here she was a fugitive trying to force a normal life with everything she's been through.

"Leon!" she whispered, it was the first thing to come to her mind. She didn't really get to tell the Ex-Cop how she felt and that seemed to be eating away at her. Along with his safety and not knowing where he was or if he was okay.

She asked herself those same questions every day and the answer always came back to something she didn't like or want to hear.

 **San Quentin State Prison**

The air seemed to be filled with the stench of dirty, sweat, and whatever the inmates were cooking for lunch as Leon found himself walking into the cafeteria with a sea of inmates before grabbing his lunch and then taking a seat with a few other inmates.

As he looked down at the lunch that he thought was barely edible he couldn't help but think back at how ironic his life was. Here he is a former cop sitting in one of the most famous prisons in America eating lunch and living amongst thieves, murderers, and rapist. The people he made swore to protect the weak from at a young age, but his plans had changed in order to protect the people from a more serious problem.

The former Raccoon City Police Officer was quickly broken from his thoughts by the sight of a large African American man with the numbers 60's tattooed on the side of his neck and wearing a blue beanie on his head punch a man in the face with enough force to send the man flying backwards. He then put his hands on the back of his head just as officers went to restrain him.

Leon didn't know the inmate by name, everyone inside mostly referred to each other by aliases, so whenever a conversation was made about him they called him Caesar. Inside he was known as the guy who was quick to settle things with his fist and would often prey on the weaker inmates for mere sport and because was a member of a gang he could get away with almost all of it.

So far he hasn't crossed paths with the former DSO Agent, but if he did Leon knew he wasn't gonna back down even if it meant his own life.

After watching the man be escorted to the hole, Leon couldn't help but think about Ada, Claire, and Helena and what the group were doing or if they were okay.

 **Irvine, California**

The sound of her cellphone ringing quickly caused Helena to open her eyes and look up at ceiling fan that was just above her head. Phones calls weren't a common thing for her, there weren't a lot of people who knew the number of the burner phone she used mostly to try and call Hunnigan. So to hear it ringing at a time like this seemed weird to her.

As she went for the phone and picked it up before putting it to her ear and giving the usual "Hello" the voice on the other end seemed to catch her by surprise.

" _Glad to hear you_ [AE1] _can talk._ " The voice seemed almost emotionless at first but one could catch the sly amount of arrogance in the tone that Helena knew belonged to the spy.

"Ada, how did you get this number?" Helena asked while looking around her room with a serious look on her face.

" _How I got it shouldn't really matter to you right now, what should matter is that I need your help with something_." She said to the former Secret Service Agents surprise.

"What kind of help?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

" _I've got information from the BSAA about a new strand of C-Virus being shipped into America through Drug Cartels in Mexico."_ She replied to Helena's surprise. " _I don't know who they're handing the virus off to but whoever it is can't get their hands on it."_ She added earning a slight nod from Helena.

"I get that but why can't you handle this since you know so much about it?" the brunette asked.

" _Well location is the biggest factor, the deals going down in the Coachella Valley in Riverside just under a mountain later today."_ She stated with a slight chuckle while Helena nodded her head. She knew the area and it wasn't that long a drive to get there from her location.

"Okay, but how am I supposed to keep them from handing it off?" Helena asked with anger in her voice.

" _Do whatever it takes, you know that well."_ Ada replied before hanging up her phone. Her words stung but Helena knew what she meant. She didn't see herself as a killer but whether she believed it or not she did kill President Bedford whether she wanted to believe it or not…his blood was on as much of her hands as it was Simmons.

"So-." Came a new voice that caused the woman to whip her head around and noticed Akamai and Sarah standing behind her with their weapons in their hands. "When do we leave?" Akamai asked while Helena watched Sarah cock her gun with an emotionless gaze in her eyes that caused the woman to somewhat rethink her decision.

 **Gulf of Mexico**

The smell of sea water seemed to be the only thing filling the nose of Chris Redfield as he found himself leaning over the edge of a Navy Supercarrier looking out at the waters before him. It had been a while since he'd been back on boat or even in his usual military fatigue, after the battle of Cuba he'd been given a mandatory leave of absence to clear his mind and lick his wounds.

In his opinion he didn't need it, especially with everything that was going on in the world. After Havana the number of BOW's Outbreaks has greatly reduced and things have gotten back to being somewhat normal. That was until four months ago when Police in Mexico did a raid on a Mexican Drug Cartel and found what they described as new drug coming out of Central America, but it wasn't a drug.

It was a same strand of C-Virus used in Edonia by the rebels in a hard sticky form that almost resembled Heroin. Unlike the virus of Edonia though, this new strand wasn't as strong and didn't immediately turn those that infected themselves with it. It was almost like a cancer it stays dormant in the body until a period of time and then it infects you when you least expect it.

So far there haven't been any reports of C-Virus Outbreaks in Mexico, but the information still earned the attention of all branches of the BSAA and in only a few months BSAA bases of operations had been set up along the Mexican-American Border, The Mexican-Belizean Border, and the Mexican-Guatemalan Border while HQ's had been established on Navy vessels located in the Gulf of Mexico, the Caribbean Sea, Gulf of California, and the Pacific Ocean.

Some would call this signs for a full on invasion, but the BSAA was not a military organization loyal to a particular country. They worked for the UN and when all the countries voted that they were allowed to do whatever they can to stop the virus from leaving Mexico, there wasn't much he was allowed to say on the matter.

As the ship finally started to approach land Chris felt something being placed on his shoulder and quickly turned his head to see Sheva standing behind him with a smile on her face.

"You sure you're up for this?" she asked with worry in her tone while Chris only nodded his head.

"Yeah, if there's one thing I can't do is sit back and watch more people die to this virus when I know I can do something about it." He replied earning a nod from Sheva.

"Well then, we best be ready for anything." She stated earning a nod from Chris as the duo continued to watch as the land approached them at them at a growing speed.

 **Chihuahua, Mexico**

The hot air seemed and sandy roads seemed to go almost unnoticed for Martin as he sat in the back of a truck with Diaz and five other BSAA members as they found themselves leaving the city of Hidalgo del Parral and into the countryside where they following up on a tip of a location being used as a storage place for the strands of C-Virus.

The group was in deep thought over their current situation that most of them didn't agree with. They didn't like the idea of what they doing to the country. They understood that with the strands of C-Virus being peddled by Narcos the country was a virtual hot-zone for upcoming outbreak but they didn't agree with the "Occupation" that the country was now under by the BSAA and even the American Military who was now acting as border guards to the country.

The one who was the unhappiest with this situation was Diaz, who was originally born in the country. It changed a lot since she was a little girl, and she didn't like the idea of the BSAA basically keeping the country under its thumb, and to say she didn't like the idea of the American Government pointing Nuclear Weapons at the country was even more so. She knew that the chances of them nuking the North was unlikely but Central and Southern Mexico all books were thrown out and the idea of it brought an angry feeling in her heart.

Martin on the other hand had to give whoever running Umbrella some credit, using the cartels to transports the strands of the virus with the claims that it was drugs it was ingenious. The United States and Mexican Army may be fighting a war on narcotics but no matter how hard they fought they would still leave Mexico and enter the US and Canada. There precense seemed to be a must but he hated the idea of it seeming like every chance they got close to the Virus they were short at finding it.

"We're approaching the location." Said a redheaded Scottish member of the BSAA who was of the European Branch and was carrying a Mossberg 500 Shotgun. After speaking Diaz, Martin, and the other BSAA members lifted their heads and noticed that they were approaching an old shack on a hill.

"Keep your eyes open." Said Martin as he lifted his M14 EBR and looked through the scope over the area where he noticed that there wasn't any signs of life.

"Stop the car." Said Martin as the Poland born driver quickly stopped the car and shut off the engine.

"What's the call Sergeant?" asked the squad's medic who was a woman of Japanese descent.

"Prepare to move in but be on the lookout." Said Martin as he cocked his gun before hopping out the back of the truck with Diaz and the other BSAA members in tow.

"Spread out and surround all sides." He said earning nods from his squad before they moved around the shack with Martin and Diaz standing at the front door.

"Alright on my sig-." he started but before he could finish he was cut off by a violent fiery explosion that knocked him, Diaz, and the other BSAA members off their feet and sent them flying backwards and crashing on the sandy grounds.

"Son of a bitch!" said Martin with anger and pain in his tone, blurriness in his vision, and a ringing in his ears caused a fuzzy feeling in his head as his seemed to be going haywire. As things started to return to him he quickly made out the sound of screaming and someone yelling for a medic.

"Come on!" said Diaz as she finally rose to her feet and approached the eldest Roman before helping him to his feet and leading him to the sound of the screaming which happened to be coming from the Scottish member of their team who had been too close to the shack during the explosion and was covered in fire.

"Hold still!" said the Japanese woman as she patted him down to try and put the flames out while Martin sent a look to what was left of the shack.

"They were waiting for us." He said with venom in his tone as Diaz noticed him clenching his fist until his palm started to bleed.

 **Coachella Valley, California**

The drive to the deserts wasn't long for Helena, Akamai, and Sarah after they broke into a car that was fit for the sandy roads as the trio of women found themselves speeding down the sandy road of Riverside County California with mixed looks on their faces. They didn't have much information on what was going on so Helena had come up with the plan that they would ambush the guys buying the strands of the virus while they were leaving and right now they would only be doing recon.

"There!" said Sarah as Helena noticed her looking out window through the scope of her AR-15 Assault Rifle. "I see three cars with maybe nine guys standing around." She added earning a nod from Helena who quickly noticed that there was a vantage point in the form of a rocky hill over the heads of the men that was covered in large rocks.

"Alright and I see a spot we can keep an eye on them from." Helena stated before driving past the men and pulling the car off the road and into the sand and then speeding for the hill.

"Let's go!" said Helena as she parked the car behind a few rocks and then stepping out with Akamai and Sarah in tow before slowly their way up the mountain where they noticed a man laying over the edge with a Sniper Rifle to watch over the area.

"Okay we're gonna have to-." Started Helena before she watched Akamai slowly walk up to the man while noticing that his ears were covered with headphones.

"Amateur!" she said before lifting her sword over her head and then bringing the tip of the blade down and stabbing the man in the center of his head and killing him instantly.

"Come on!" The Japanese woman said before pulling her blade from the skull of the man and then rolling his corpse down the mountain while Helena watched in awe. She wasn't too surprised with the girl's sheer brutality, it was something she picked up after escaping the ship both her and Sarah. Killing someone was almost like taking a breath of fresh air to them. She knew the feeling she could say the same after surviving Tall Oaks and China.

"Showtime." Said Sarah as she handed the man's Sniper Rifle to Akamai who looked out the scope where she eyed the men down below who all appeared to be Mexican and were speaking to each other in Spanish. She figured that they were men for the Cartel and were selling the virus off.

"And I guess here comes our buyers." Said Akamai as Helena turned her head and watched as three blue and black cars pulled off the roads and started to approach the men before parking in front of them.

"Alright hold your positions." Said Helena as she watched Sarah stick her tongue out her mouth before watching as about eight African American men stepped out of the vehicles each wearing the color blue in their clothing in the form of shirts, bandannas, shoes, watches.

"Wait-." Said Akamai earning the attention of Sarah and Helena as they watched her eyes widened while looking at the group.

"That's Mark's gang." She said to the surprise of the duo.

"How can you tell, I get Mark was in a LA gang but the color blue is common in this parts?" Sarah asked.

"The lead guy, he's got the number sixty tattooed on his neck." She said causing the duo to look out the scopes of their weapons and notice a light-skinned African American man with cornrows and wearing a blue jacket over a white t-shirt, black jeans, and blue shoes that was talking to the lead Mexican man.

"Even if that is Mark's gang, we can't let them get their hands on those virus strands." Stated Helena earning a slight nod from Akamai who looked back down at the group before she did the same. She knew her words must have stung, but they had a job to do plus the chances of Mark or Lee being down there amongst those men were impossible.

"Looks like they're about to make the exchange." Started Sarah before she watched the lead man hand the Cartel member of black bag that looked to be filled with money while a Mexican man approached the group carrying a metal suitcase.

"Alright get ready to-." Helena started before the sound of gunfire caught the trio's attention as they turned their heads and noticed five cars speeding towards the two groups with men firing guns out the window on all sides striking the man with the cornrows in head and the Mexican man five times in the chest and causing the two sides to shoot at the incoming enemy.

"Damn!" said Akamai as the trio watched as the gang and cartel members were cutdown by the armed gunmen before watching as one of the attackers broke cover and ran for the metal suitcase but before he could reach it he was shot in the head courtsey of a man wearing an all-black jacket with the hood over his head, black jeans, and a blue bandanna wrapped around his face while carrying MP7 Submachine Gun.

"Fucking pricks go back to Florence." Yelled another man wearing a blue and white lettermen jacket, black pants, a blue bandanna over his forehead and mouth black shades and firing an H&K UMP Submachine Gun.

"Screw this." Said Sarah as she looked through the scope of her Rifle and noticed the metal case still on the ground before squeezing the trigger several times and striking the case in various spots and putting holes in it.

"The hell!" the man with the MP7 yelled before he looked up and caught site of the three women.

"Shit!" he yelled before firing at the attackers just as they cutdown the last of the Cartel members.

"Murphy finish this now." He yelled before the trio watched as a man wearing a black leather jacket, black pants, and wearing a black mask stepped out the back of one car carrying an LSAT Light Machine Gun before firing off a barrage of rounds at the attackers and striking three men in a violent sweep before striking another in the center of the head.

"Let's go!" Helena yelled before moving to run away just as the men started to shoot at her while Akamai and Sarah followed her.

"Shit fall back!" yelled one of the attackers who was a Mexican man wearing a black t-shirt, khaki shorts, and a blue bandanna over his face while his spiky black hair stood up on ends. He then started to fire his AK-47 at the gang member with the MP7 striking him once in the shoulder but he not going through the bulletproof vest he wore under his jacket.

"Damn!" he yelled before the man with the UMP pulled him to cover behind the car while the man in black sent a barrage of bullets at the attacker and causing him to jump in his car and drive off while the rest of the attackers fled with him or were taken down the man with the Light Machine Gun.

"You good?" he asked directing his attention to the gang member.

"Peachy!" he replied before looking out and noticing a car speeding away from their location.

 **Juarez, Mexico**

The helicopter flight from their locations wasn't long for Martin as he found himself sitting in the medical tent watching as the man who had been caught in the explosion be worked on by several doctors. They keep telling him it was a miracle that the man was alive, but the eldest Roman would call bullshit on their words.

The BSAA member had deep third degree burns on his face, torso, and even his legs. The man was would be permanently scarred for the rest of his life. He figured that the man wouldn't have much of a life soon, veterans had some of the highest suicide rates in the world and that number was really high amongst those who have been left disfigured.

As Martin continued to ponder this he was taken off-guard by the feeling of a hand being placed on his shoulder that caused him to look up and notice a familiar man standing over him with a serious look on his face.

"Not easy being a leader is it?" Chris asked earning a shake of the head from Martin.

"I doubt it ever is." He replied earning a nod from Chris who took a seat beside Martin.

"How many have you lost since you been in charge?" he asked earning a few seconds of silence from Martin before he responded.

"He makes fourteen." Martin replied earning a nod from Chris.

"It's hard when your men get hurt or die, but you have to push those thoughts out of your mind because as long as you push through you can keep everyone else alive." He replied earning a nod from Chris.

"That so?" he asked in an emotionless tone.

"I lost my entire team back in Edonia and again in China and I was wreck the same as you, but I came back with the help of someone and I'm here to bring you back." He said earning a nod from Martin.

"Whoever said I left?" he asked with a seriousness in his tone. "I'm just stepping down from your position." He added earning a nod from Chris.

"Glad you served it well." He said before rising to his feet. "Come on you look like you need a meal." Stated Chris as Martin sent a look back to the Scottish man before rising from his seat and then following him out of the medical tent where Diaz and Sheva were waiting.

 **Washington D.C.**

The sound of chattering people easily filled the ears of President Devlin as he stood behind a curtain awaiting his chance to give a speech about the recent DOW attack in California when Ms. Winters approached him.

"Do you have your speech memorized?" she asked earning a nod from the man.

"Yeah, I just gotta tell them what they want to hear." He said before making his way past the curtain earning a sea of cheers and flashes from cameras from the hundreds of people watching him as he approached the podium.

"My fellow Americans, I come here tonight to tell you that we are…at war." He said earning surprised looks from the audience members.

"We are at war with an international group of anarchist who wish to see everything we've built up be destroyed." He said while Ms. Winters watched him closely.

"They seek not money or power only destruction, chaos, and anarchy-." He started without noticing the redhead Caucasian man moving slowly through the crowd towards his podium.

"These rebels, these murderers put a bomb in the car of an innocent man and detonated that bomb mere seconds after he kissed his wife and child. If that doesn't sound like a threat against the American way of life I don't know what is-." Devlin started before Ms. Winters broke her gaze away from the man and turned to see the redheaded man climbing the side of the stage.

"LOOKOUT!" she screamed causing Devlin to turn his head to the redheaded man just as he pulled a gun and fired off four shots that quickly impacted into the man's back and sides while onlookers looked on in terror.

"TO HELL WITH YOU!" he started while watching Devlin start to fall to the floor and then moving to put a bullet in the man's head but before he could reach the man he was quickly blocked by five Secret Service Agents.

"You're all protecting a cancer-." He started before moving to lift his gun but before he could do so the Agents had fired there and struck the man fourteen times in the chest, stomach, and head then watched as he fell backwards and hit the ground with a thud.

"GET A DOCTOR!" yelled MS. Winter as she moved to Devlin and turned him over before noticing that the bullets had went through the man's protective vest and blood was always starting to come out of his mouth.

 **Irvine, California**

The drive back to the safe house wasn't long for Helena, Akamai, and Sarah as they walked through the doors of the house and quickly set their weapons down next to the door.

"Well that was entertaining." Stated Sarah with a chuckle.

"Who were those guys?" asked Akamai.

"My guess is somebody else wanted that shipment, and I guess they were gonna take it by force." Stated Helena.

"And that's exactly what happened." Came a new voice that caused the trio of women to quickly whip their heads around and notice someone standing in the shadows.

"Don't move!" yelled Sarah as she quickly drew her gun and pointed it at the figure.

"It's okay I'm a friend." the voice said earning a raised eyebrow from Helena.

"Show yourself." The DSO Agent yelled causing the figure to step from the shadows to reveal a woman with short red hair tied into a ponytail with bright blue eyes and wearing a white dress shirt under a black jacket, dark blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Claire!" said Helena as Akamai and Sarah quickly looked at the woman and quickly realized she was the one of the ones that saved them from Oahu.

"I saw you get captured how'd you escape?" Helena asked earning a nod from Claire.

"They helped me." She said before causing the trio to turn their heads and notice the three blue wearing gang members behind them.

"Damn they found us!" yelled Sarah as she pointed her gun at the man carrying LSAT Light Machine Gun.

"Is that any way treat friends." Came a somewhat familiar voice, which was somewhat deeper then when they first heard it, and caused the trio to raise their eyebrows in confusion before watching two of the men pull the bandannas from their faces and reveal two well familiar faces that caused the women to raise their eyes in shock.

"Mark Lee!" said Helena as she eyed the half-smiles on their faces.

"Good to see all of you." Said Mark while Lee gave a sick chuckle before while the other man pulled down his mask to reveal a Caucasian man with short black bright blue eyes and an almost emotionless look on his face as he turned to the television in the room and noticed the news report about the shooting of the President Devlin.

"How's that feel bitch!" he said with anger in his voice.

 **Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait, but I've been having a pretty big writers block with this story as of late, but it has somewhat passed over and I'm back on it.**

 **I want to thank** **Onkwehonweneha for helping me with getting some more viewers to this story and I know this chapter is shorter then my usual ones, but I can promise next one will be longer.**

 **I introduced the Dogs of War or the DOW's in this chapter they're gonna play a very major part to this story later in the future and as Devlin pointed out the Families are under attack but he's gonna learn there's a big reason for that later on.**

 **What's going on in Mexico is something I discussed with Onkwehonweneha in the sense that you can't stop the flow of drugs into Mexico and in Resident Evil 6 the plan Carla had of infecting the rebels in Edonia with the virus but calling it something else was ingenius, but imagine if she gave it to someone who can move it across countries and in bulk quantities. Her plan would have worked better that way and would have been more subtle.**

 **Stick around for next chapter as we have flashbacks as to what Mark and Lee have been doing over the last couple of months and what happened to Carlos before the Cuba outbreak.**

 **Thank you all for reading have a nice day.**


End file.
